


Assemble

by nightliferogue



Category: Captain America (2011), Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Pining, Suspension Of Disbelief, horrible use of the russian language, not at all like the movie, tony gets beat up alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightliferogue/pseuds/nightliferogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own version of the Avengers. Tony Stark joins the Avengers and meets his match in Steve Rogers. Written after the 1st Iron Man & Incredible Hulk but set after Iron Man 2.</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net under the name Boreanaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me here, this is mostly my own characterizations. Lots of suspension of disbelief, characters fall for each other QUICKLY. =) Originally posted on ff.net as Boreanaz. The characters most definitely are out of character, a mix of comics and movie mostly since I wrote this before seeing Hawkeye, Black Widow, Bucky, or Captain America on screen. 
> 
> Also I use Russian throughout, mostly goggling it so I'm sure it's completely off. Sorry.

There was something about him. 

When he’d agreed to this, Fury had told him it was a group dynamic, that they’d all get to contribute and once Tony had walked through the doors of SHIELD headquarters he’d set his eyes on the others in the room with him and known he’d be the last person they asked for anything but mechanical ideas. 

Especially when he encountered Steve. 

The man looked younger than him, smiled warmer than he’d ever been able to smile in his lifetime, but he was the leader, that much was obvious. They all knew it, you could see the adoration on the faces of everyone in the room when he passed and Tony hated it. 

He was used to getting more attention and he found himself purposely baiting Steve into fighting with him to no results. Nick had taken him aside finally almost a month into the whole “Avengers” thing, and called him on it. 

The SHIELD headquarters had provided them with their own “mansion” though Tony had wanted to offer one of his own he’d been denied. Another thing no one asked him about or even explained, it was just simply to be. 

He was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling and avoiding resting after the debacle with Red Skull and the newest thorn in his side, Justin Hammer. They’d fucked that up good and he was embarrassed enough that he’d be the main cause but Steve hadn’t even yelled at him. 

He’d hoped Captain America could throw a tantrum like normal people, but of course not. The guy was perfect. 

The door opened and he didn’t turn to look. 

“So, I see we’re still the same spoiled rich kid as always. Your dad assumed you’d grow out of that.”

He didn’t flinch or answer, just continuing to stare. 

“I knew your dad, Tony.”

“You never told me that.”

Nick laughed. “I never thought I’d have to. He’d be ashamed of you now, treating Steve like this. He’s…”

Tony looked at him. “How old is this guy anyway? My dad died twenty years ago and you look like you’re barely forty. And the way the two of you drop hints about World War two it seems like…”

Nick smiled. “I’m older than I look, so is Steve. That’s not what this is about.”

He sighed. “I don’t like him. He’s too…nice.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, I could find more bastards to put in the group but there aren’t that many freelance superheroes around. The Fantastic Four are already their own group and Spider-Man declined.”

Tony laughed. “I…”

“Steve is the most sincere person I’ve ever met and that’s the truth. You have never spoken more than five words to him the entire month you’ve been involved in this project. If you don’t want to be a part of this, just say so and I’ll find your replacement; I hear Ant-Man is pretty good with his hands.”

Tony Stark, international playboy millionaire, was suddenly truly contrite. “No, I want to stay. I’ll…I’ll try not to do it anymore. I’ll talk to him.”

Nick held out his hand and they shook. “Good. Start right away, before I make you share a room.”

He left and Tony hoped he was kidding, though assumed he was not. 

It was nearly midnight when he finally got up and decided to talk to Steve. Hell, it wouldn’t be his fault the guy might be asleep when he did it, it was just a coincidence. 

Of course when he walked into the Avengers room there was Steve, sitting at the head of the table going through battle plans and watching the video screen like it was life or death. 

Tony started to say something when he froze and saw what it was that Steve was watching. 

The video was in black and white, and there was Steve laughing with Nick and some kid who didn’t look much younger than the two of them did but it wasn’t someone Tony had seen before. They were talking and he heard Steve say, “Do you need something Tony?” before the screen suddenly went black. 

He swallowed. “Um, I was just…I wanted to talk to you.”

Steve indicated the chair beside him and Tony sat down, trying not to get self-conscious with those blue eyes on him. 

“I realize I’ve been pretty annoying since I started all this and I wanted to apologize. I’ve never been in this kind of situation before and I don’t know how to…”

“Deal with not being the center of attention?” Steve finished, humor in his voice. 

Tony looked up, surprised. He laughed. “Yeah.”

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, really. I get it. I know a lot more about you than you would think and I admire you, Tony. I really do. The things you’ve done…”

“Thanks, I guess.” Tony mumbled. 

Steve took his hand back and sighed. “As much as I’d like to continue talking to you, I’m trying to put together a short list of potentials for Nick.”

“New members? Can I see?” Tony asked. 

That was how they ended up staying up till four in the morning and Tony Stark found himself in bed the next morning not knowing how he ended up there. 

He left that next morning for his regular life and spent the remainder of the week dwelling on it before finally satisfied his own curiosity, hacking into the Avengers mansion video feeds and finding the answer. 

Steve had carried him to bed. 

The very idea made his mind go into a million different directions. He sat in front of his computer terminal, his head in his hands, staring at the video baffled. 

“Something interesting?” Pepper asked from behind him, startling him. 

He tried to close the screen before she could see but it was too late. 

Pepper looked at the video, which he’d had on repeat, then at him. She blushed a bit and grinned. “New friend?”

He closed the screen, trying not to blush and knowing he failed. 

This wasn’t like him. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Is that Captain America? He’s a lot better looking than you said he was. You never mention him unless I ask.”

Tony was quiet, typing and working up the specs for the Mark VI, purposely ignoring her. 

“Is this why you stopped flirting with me?”

He looked up. “What?”

She smiled. “Flirting. I’ve said no enough but now you don’t even try. Is this why?”

“NO! I just…”

She sat on the desk beside him. “He’s pretty interesting actually. I’ve seen him on TV, talking about his life and how he’s adapted to life now.”

“Where is this going?”

“Just tell me you don’t have a man-crush on him and I’ll leave you alone.”

Tony looked at the computer screen again. “I’m not gay.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have a crush on a man. You had that crush on Nick Fury for a whole month before he cut you down to size and punched you.”

Tony sighed. “It’s not like that. Steve is just, he’s nice. I don’t do nice.”

“Right. You never like nice people, only bimbos and assholes. I forgot.” Pepper said coldly, jumping off the desk and walking away. Before she walked up the stairs she called out, “By the way, your friend Natasha? She asked about him the last we spoke.”

Tony froze. “About Steve? Why?”

“I dunno. But she did. I told her you barely knew him and she seemed quite pleased with that,” she smiled, “But since you don’t care either way next time she asks I’ll make sure to tell her he’s free game.”

Pepper went to leave and he called out, “Wait.”

She turned. “Yes.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Nothing.”

Pepper frowned and walked back up the stairs. 

Tony took out his phone and dialed, fingers tapping on the desk. When she answered Natasha’s voice was perfectly purring in his ear. “Tony Stark, oh how I missed you.”

“Quit the shit, Pepper said you asked about Captain America.”

“Yes,” she said simply. 

“Stay away from him. I mean that.”

She laughed. “Why Tony, are you claiming him? Because I do not think he knows of this. We have spoken recently.”

“You called him?”

“I have been intimate with him.”

Tony nearly snapped the phone in half. “Oh, I see.”

“It was only once, many years ago, after we both suffered a loss. Not in this lifetime.”

He sighed, afraid to think about why he was relieved. 

“But I see you want to claim him, yes?” she asked.

He paused. “I don’t know.”

Natasha laughed. “Please do so. I haven not had a decent fantasy in years and that one would give me lifetimes.”

Tony laughed. “I’ll try to be accommodating.”

“It was nice to speak with you, Tony.”

“Yes, it was. Thank you,” he whispered.

“You are quite welcome,” came the soft reply before the phone went silent. 

Tony flipped off his earpiece and put it on the table. Then he put his hands over his face and groaned. “I knew it,” came the voice suddenly. 

He didn’t even flinch. “I know,” he mumbled. 

Pepper came up from behind and hugged his neck. “Look at it this way; it will be a new experience for you.”

“Being bisexual?”

“Rejection,” she said, laughing. 

He banged his head on the table. It was going to be a long two weeks till he saw Steve again. 

*********************************

As it turned out he didn’t have to wait that long because Steve came to see him not two days later. 

He’d spent the whole afternoon at Stark Tower, fighting about a new project and how the board of directors still wanted more weapons and how they were missing out on revenue, even as the latest projects were making them more money than ever. No one was ever satisfied. 

Tony walked into his house and found Rhodey sitting on his couch laughing with someone. 

Steve. 

He stopped dead in his doorway, blinking. 

“Tony! There you are!” Rhodey said loudly. 

Steve smiled and Tony shook himself mentally putting on his best grin and declaring, “Rhodey, you breakin’ into my house again?”

His friend laughed, clapping him on the back. “Nah, just checking out the new specs of the suit. I was about to leave when Jarvis announced that Steve was here so I let him in.”

“You making the rounds, Cap?” he asked, laughing nervously. 

Steve shook his head. “You told me I should come and see you if I needed someone to look over the list again and Nick told me where you lived. I have a new applicant.”

Rhodey backed away from them. “Well I see that the superhero stuff is going on,” he began. 

“You’re one of those now too,” Tony quickly added, hoping his friend would stick around as a buffer.

His friend grinned wickedly. “Nope, not yet. I ain’t a part of your big club so I am out of here. Have fun,” he said and just as Steve shook his head he turned to leave, looking back once to wink at Tony.

Tony imagined all the ways he was going to kill Pepper.

He sat down beside Steve who pushed a folder that was lying on the table towards Tony who looked at warily before flipping it open. 

Quickly he closed it again, shaking his head. “Absolutely not,” he said, shoving the folder back at Steve. 

Steve frowned. “Why? He has skill, he’s been operating on the up and up for quite some time now and…”

Tony sighed. “He’s an ass, Steve. I’ve met the guy once and I never want to…”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve met guys who come off as assholes before and changed my mind, why can’t you?”

Tony swallowed, paling a bit. “Well…”

Steve stood, pulling out the photo he’d had and declaring, “I’ve met him too Tony! Clint Barton is a great guy, he’s just…I thought that…maybe you would believe in second chances. No matter, I have final say and come next week, Hawkeye will be a part of the Avengers.”

Tony stood till they were close enough he could feel Steve’s breath on his face. He swallowed and whispered, “Then I won’t be.”

“You can be replaced.”

Steve turned and left, storming out and slamming the door behind him. 

Tony sighed, banging his head against the wall. 

He was an idiot. 

**********

The week after was hell, constantly seeing news articles about the Avengers and about “Hawkeye,” who was heralded as the most dynamic and charming hero on the team. Tony got so angry watching a news clip that featured Clint and Steve laughing that he destroyed a TV testing out new arm cannons. 

The worst part of it was that no one called him. No one begged for him to reconsider, no one called to ask why he left, nothing. Not even Rhodey or Pepper, who were both mysteriously quiet about the whole thing but Tony caught Pepper giving him sad looks quite a few times that she hurriedly looked away from. 

It had been seven days when he finally got someone and it was the one person he least likely expected. 

“Clint Barton is at the door, sir. May I let him in?” came Jarvis’s voice, startling him as he worked. 

Tony pondered, wondering why Hawkeye of all people would come and bother him now after so long. He didn’t want to see him but craved the attention of the Avengers. 

“Go ahead, Jarvis.”

More than five minutes past and he was about to inquire what Barton was doing when a voice assaulted his ears. “If it isn’t whiny robot man.”

Tony looked up from his work and glared openly. “Barton.”

He’d met the man months before when he had been trying to infiltrate the lair of a group of notorious thieves. Barton had been there and Tony had mistakenly thought he was one of the group and Nick Fury had chewed him out quite thoroughly afterwards, still annoyed with his botching of the mission and they had not been able to successfully get that close to the thieving ring ever since.

Clint Barton was younger than Tony and he couldn’t say that didn’t bother him as well, but a lot of things bothered Tony about him. Part of it was they were too similar that it was like looking into a mirror, but his was made of diamonds and Barton’s coal. So he had that on his side. He smirked slightly. “So, what brings you here?”

Hawkeye walked around, taking in the sights. “Curiosity, maybe. Steve’s been awful quiet about you since I got to the mansion and while I know why you left,” he grinned at Tony, “I was just wondering if you would….reconsider.”

Tony blinked, dropping his tools and crossing his arms nervously. “Why?”

Clint did look lost then, stopping in front of him until they were almost nose-to-nose. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Steve’s depressed and I’ve been sent here to bring you back, okay? Nick didn’t send me, the ladies who work at…”

Tony laughed then, long and loud. “You came here because you want to get into some chick’s panties? Really?”

Clint laughed a bit. “That’s kind of part of it, I guess. The other is because I really like the guy and he really doesn’t have many things left, you know? I mean,” he ran his hand through the hair again and Tony was beginning to see a nervous tick there, “I’ve heard him talk about the war, about Bucky and about his girl and they’re all dead, Tony. He really…”

Tony tried to squash the part of him that was insanely envious that Clint had been privy to knowledge about Steve’s life but failed, saying briskly, “Needs someone who makes him angry all the time? Someone he doesn’t even care to c…”

He tried to catch himself but failed and watched in horror as Clint filled in the blanks. 

Hawkeye’s face lit up like it was Christmas and he laughed even louder than Tony had. 

“IS THAT IT? You’re jealous? Oh this is GREAT! Oh wow, you like him dontcha? Oh man, I owe Banner five hundred bucks! I mean, I know you hated me but I didn’t get why…”

Tony felt his face redden and he tried to scramble away but Clint caught his arm. He sighed. “Don’t say anything, okay?” Tony whispered. 

Clint instantly sobered and let go of him, patting his arm. “Of course, man. I’d never even think of it. Although,” he grinned, “You owe me.”

Tony groaned. 

“Fine.”

He clapped Tony on the back and laughed. “Man, I wish Steve were gay since you’d make a perfect couple. A couple of damn softies, the both of ya.”

“I’m not gay either I just…”

Clint grinned. “I know, man. I’ve met him too, don’t think you’re alone on that but I haven’t had the urge to kiss him before but I’m sure you have.”

Tony hung his head down, his hangover suddenly kicking in. 

It was gonna be a long night. 

**************

When the two of them pulled in front of the mansion it was past eleven since Tony had Happy pull them into a bar where he preceded to get lightly buzzed for the next four hours. Clint enjoyed flirting and drinking as well but not nearly as severely. 

The whole place was dark and they were both laughing when they opened the door, stumbling and nearly falling into the wall. Tony laughed and Clint burst out soon after, trying to keep them together and when they fell again the noise was loud enough that there was a sleepy, “Clint?” that startled them both. 

Steve stood there in nothing but loose-fitted blue pajama pants, and Tony paled. He had realized at this point that he had a crush on the man, but seeing him in his glory sent a shiver down his spine. He licked his lips and slurred, “Sgeevemback!”

Hawkeye laughed at that, falling in the meantime and pulling Tony down on top of him. They both laughed for several minutes before Steve’s voice cut through again. 

“Well, it’s good you’re getting along but it’s late and I’m going back to bed.” Steve said stiffly, turning and leaving them both. 

Tony frowned, resting his head on Clint’s chest. “Hapesme.”

“M’Sorry.”

Tony sighed and stood, somewhat shakily and made his way to his room. “T’anks.”

When he got to his room he paused, knowing Steve’s room was not three doors up from his but decided against it seeing as how he was not at his best now. He turned the knob and stumbled in through the dark, falling onto the bed with a thunk. 

He threw off his shoes, shirt, pants, and was just about to take off his underwear when someone coughed. In the dark he couldn’t see but he managed, “Light,” and the automatic turned on to reveal Nick Fury sitting in an armchair near the wall. 

Tony turned his head and looked at the blurry Nick. “Msleepy.”

“I see that. I also notice you’re back, I assume for good this time. There are no third chances in this kid, and I’m only letting you back in because he’s so…”

“Sad?” 

Nick sighed. “Yeah, I guess that’s it. Understand?”

Tony nodded, his eyes quickly drifting. “Udertad.”

Nick laughed lightly. “Goodnight Tony,” he said, walking to the door. 

“Ninick. ‘Sides, canleenow.”

Nick stopped. “Why is that, kid?”

Tony closed his eyes and said dreamily, “Love him,” before crashing. 

Nick stared at him for several minutes before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Damn,” he whispered before leaving and locking the door behind him. 

When Tony woke the next morning he felt insanely good for having been on a bender. 

“Injected you with a new drug,” one of the SHIELD girls said when he mentioned it at breakfast with Banner. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and Bruce laughed, chewing on an organic apple that he’d only grown hours before with one of his new projects. “I see you’re getting along with Clint now. I was worried,” he said, smiling. 

Tony sighed. “Yeah, we’re good.”

They were quiet and then Clint was there, followed by Steve who looked more tired than usual. Tony and Clint exchanged looks and Clint shrugged, sitting down beside him and grabbing one of his pancakes, purposely shoving it into his mouth before he could protest. 

“Mhungry,” he mumbled. 

“So am I!” 

He was about to poke him in the side when Steve suddenly coughed, getting their attention. “If all the childishness is over with, we have something to discuss.”

Tony felt his own blush and hated himself for it. 

“We have found our sixth and final member,” he announced, “She is very dedicated and has been working for SHIELD for years. She is someone I consider…” the rest of his speech was tuned out because Tony saw the new member walking up behind Steve, grinning at him. 

“Natasha Romanov, otherwise known as,” Steve started but Tony cut him off.

“The Black Widow.”

Steve looked at him, surprised. “Yes. I didn’t know you two,” he was again cut off by Natasha herself as she sat at his side with a secretive smile. 

“Tony and I know each other very well Steve, almost intimately,” she cooed, causing several of the others to look his way with amused looks. 

Steve on the other hand looked quite taken aback, almost flustered. 

“I see. Well, as you can see we have our five and with Thor that makes the six that were the ideal for the team. There is no urgent matter to deal with right now but when there is, you will be told.”

They all started talking then and Tony again took the opportunity to stare at Steve as he spoke with Natasha. They were close enough to whisper and he smiled more than Tony had ever seen in the months since he’d known the man. 

Bitter jealousy was very unbecoming, he had told several women over the years those very words and here he was desperate to know why she was putting her hands on Steve’s arm like she had the right. 

“Gotcha choking, huh?” Clint said, interrupting his obsessing. 

Tony sighed. “No.”

“Liar.”

Clint looked over at them and said simply, “She’s no good, right? I can tell she’s shady.”

“Natasha is her own person, I can tell you that. But inside she’s good, just a little cloudy and can sometimes be,” he paused, noticing her lean in and nearly kiss Steve’s cheek then look at him and wink, “Up to no good.”

Clint laughed. “I saw that. I think I’m in love.”

Tony left breakfast that morning and went back to his room to research. Nothing important really because his obsession needed a fix and with Natasha swarming Steve and the man avoiding him at all costs, he had to use the SHIELD database instead. 

Steve’s file was nearly a mile long and he spent the next several hours reading it in depth, not wanting to stop if his life depended on it. 

It was nearly one thirty when he stopped and that was because he fell asleep in front of his laptop, his head on the keyboard. 

That was how she found him, eying the file he read and scrolling through it a bit herself, her hand running over a particular picture with fondness and if he had been able to see, a single tear. 

“Lapochka,” she whispered. 

Tony suddenly stirred and his slurred, “ ‘tasha?”

She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. “Busy reading, Tony?”

He sighed, looking at her sadly and not attempting to sit up. “Yeah. Not that it helps much.”

Natasha lay down beside him and smiled, kissing his cheek. “Steve is very jealous of your new found friendship with Mister Hawkeye, yes?”

Tony blinked, surprised. “He is?”

She laughed a bit, looking up at the ceiling. “Yes, Tony. He is.”

“Why?”

Natasha looked at him fondly and patted his head. “You should know this, Tony,” she sad softly, kissing his forehead. 

Just as she did there was a soft click and they both nearly fell off the bed when Steve stood in the doorway, frozen. Tony wanted to swear out loud because this looked real bad for the both of them but Natasha quickly recovered and draped over him, smiling at Steve. 

“We knock here, don’t we Captain?”

Steve’s face was a frozen mask. “Yes I….there’s a situation and Nick wanted to speak with Tony. I’m sorry,” he said quickly shutting the door. 

Tony swore, banging his head on the pillow and groaning. Natasha laughed and kissed the back of his head. “It seems you are forever to be seen in a bad way with him, yes?”

He sighed and stood, putting on some decent clothes because this was not something he needed to kick himself for now. As soon as he was dressed he sighed again, staring at Natasha clad in her skintight outfit and sprawled out on his bed like a meal. 

“What is WRONG with me? A year ago I would be under the covers with you!”

She grinned and stood, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. “You grew up, Tony, and decided you want something a bit more.”

Tony closed his eyes and mumbled, “It’s horrible.”

She looked at him and he was surprised at the sadness in her gaze. “It is worth it in the end, my Tony,” she whispered, leaving him alone to think about the picture he’d seen her running her finger over earlier. 

It seemed there were more stories here than he’d expected.

Tony got himself together and went to the situation room to see Nick sitting alone waiting for him. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he was interrupted. 

“Take a walk with me, kid.”

He nodded, following. They walked for a while, till they come to Nick’s room and went inside the door automatically locking. He let Nick pass and stood staring at the room around him. 

Nick laughed a bit, sitting down in one of a pair of identical armchairs. “You ain’t in trouble, though from the cameras in your room I’d say your little thing with Steve has hit another snag?”

Tony sighed and sat down in the armchair across Nick’s. “Yeah,” was all he said. 

Nick sighed and let out a breath. “There’s something going on that I don’t want Natasha or Steve to know about.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Nick sighed, running a hand over his face before saying softly, “It’s Bucky.”

Every nerve ending in Tony’s body sprang to life and he nearly shot up from the chair but only moved some, turning to stare at Nick incredulously. “As in Barnes? As in the dead soldier I spent most of last night reading about?”

Nick nodded, “There’s been…some sightings. And I may or may not have been face to face with him several hours ago and been nearly shot,” he pulled back his shirt, revealing a bandage on his collarbone. 

Tony looked at him, then at the floor. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you’re close to both of them, even though you don’t believe Steve cares enough about you to feel that way,” Nick explained quickly before Tony could protest, “And yes, Natasha trusts you implicitly, whether you believe that or not.”

Tony looked at him. “She was in love with him, yeah?”

Nick smiled a bit. “Who said anything about was?”

Tony couldn’t make himself smile. “So what is it that you…”

“We’re going to take him down. He is working with the Russians, they were trying to kill the Prime Minister and we really need you on this, kid. I wouldn’t be asking if we didn’t,” he said, never taking his eyes away from Tony’s he added, “Clint and Thor have already been informed and they’re on board.”

Tony stood, pacing back and forth. “You’re going to kill him? There’s got to be some kind of explanation! He is supposed to have dead almost 70 years ago and now he’s a Russian spy? I don’t buy this, Nick,” he stopped and when they locked their gazes he said quietly, “I can’t stand by and let you do this without them. Natasha would never speak to me again, maybe even kill me.”

Nick stood, grabbed the front of his shirt collar and growled into his face, “I don’t CARE about your BULLSHIT, Stark. This is on a need to know basis and if you are implying what I think you are, I can make this all go away from your mind faster than you could BLINK.”

Tony’s breath came out in heavy puffs as he growled back angrily, “You didn’t hear the way she said, “Lapochka, Nick. I DID. To deny her that would be…”

Nick cut him off and said simply, “I was there at the funeral, kid. I know how close, how her ‘darling’ affected her. She CANNOT be on this mission.”

Tony opened his mouth to give his rejection to the offer but there was a knock at the door that interrupted them. He sat down in his chair again and Nick went to the door. Steve Rogers stood on the other side, along with Natasha and a very smug looking Clint Barton. 

Steve angrily asked, “I hear you have a mission for us?”

Nick growled and went to grab for Hawkeye but Natasha trapped him with a knife to his throat, her eyes ablaze with fury and tears. “No, no, Nicholas. None of that. Tell us what is happening.”

He struggled in her arms and said icily, “It’s Bucky, he’s…he’s alive,” he looked at Steve, “We don’t know how this happened but he’s with the Russians and he was speaking Russian. He didn’t even recognize me, Steve, he shot at me but missed.”

Natasha let Nick go, not protesting when he angrily pushed her out of the way and started to pace. “This isn’t something we can just fix, kids. He’s a killer,” he looked at Steve, “The Winter Soldier.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “No, it can’t be. It…”

Nick sighed, looking at Natasha again who seemed to be in shock. “It is. We’ve confirmed it from surveillance video and photos. It’s him, Steve.”

The room seemed to have gone silent at that and Tony looked at Clint, who shrugged. 

“Um, I don’t want to seem like an idiot here, but are we supposed to know who this Winter Soldier is? Cuz I don’t remember ever hearing that name,” Tony declared, confused. 

“Me neither,” Clint added. 

“He’s killed many important world leaders over the past ten years,” Nick explained, sitting now and staring at the floor, “And he’s lethal. He’s a top class assassin.”

Natasha whispered, “They keep taking everyone I love away from me, Nicholas. When is it going to stop?”

Tony went to her, pulling her close. “We’ll fix this,” he promised. 

Nick looked up at him and he glared back, “I promise,” he reassured her again. 

 

*************************

Going back to his regular life after what had happened the past few days was harder than anything Tony had ever done before. He sat in meetings at Stark Tower barely listening, his whole body on alert and wondering what was going on without him. 

It was three days after Nick had told him about Bucky that he received a visitor. 

He was sitting in his lab, trying to work on a new bow for Hawkeye in between upgrading the newest model of his armor when there was a buzz and Jarvis announced, “Visitor, sir.”

“Turn down music by thirty percent. Who is it?”

“Clint Barton, sir.”

“Let him in,” Tony said, going back to work. 

There was lots of noise as Clint entered the house and Tony smiled to himself, trying to put the finishing touches on the bow before his guest could see. 

“Tony!”

Tony covered the table he’d been working at with a cloth and turned, taking off his face cover. “What’s the news, Barton? Fury fire you?”

 

Clint smiled, tossing an apple he must have taken while he was upstairs and catching it in another hand, taking a bite. “Nope. You missed everything, man.”

Tony frowned. “You went after Bucky already?”

He nodded, leaning against the table next to Tony. “Yep. Everyone got pretty scrapped up, Cap nearly got his arm broken and Natasha is bed ridden, I got,” Clint pulled up his t-shirt exposing a bandaged stomach, “A souvenir.” 

“Why didn’t you wait for me? I was gonna be back tonight and I would’ve…”

“We couldn’t wait, man, didn’t wanna lose him. Everyone’s recovering though and they got him locked up, he’s pissed as hell and they’re trying to deprogram him but it’s harder than they’d imagined. Black Widow’s a wreck, though. That’s why I’m here, she needs you, and Steve does too.”

Tony swallowed. “I don’t…”

“Tony,” he grabbed Tony’s arm, surprising him, “We all need you. I know you don’t think we do, but honestly,” he pulled him closer taking his hand tightly, “We really do.” 

Tony looked down, feeling his face redden at the contact and letting go mumbling, “Okay, I’ll be there tonight.”

Clint was silent, watching and waiting. He sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“It’s that bad?” Tony asked, turning to look at him. 

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. Tony sighed again heavily, “Alright, I’m right behind you. Let me suit up.”

They were there in less than twenty minutes with Tony carrying Clint the whole way silently without any more questioning. When they arrived they were greeted by a sullen faced Fury who just nodded once at their arrival and let them pass while Tony immediately broke away from them both to go to Natasha, who was downstairs keeping a vigil on James Barnes’s cell. 

When he entered she looked up, her eyes watered and she nearly fell into him, holding on tightly and leaning in to kiss his cheek. When she did there was a loud growl from behind him and he turned, noticing the daggers being thrown his way by the prisoner. 

Natasha sighed, smiling. “He does that. It seems that my Lapochka still does not like to see me in the arms of other men. Do you, my James?”

Bucky sprouted off a stream of Russian that Tony did not understand and Natasha just winced at, biting her lip. Tony put his arm around her again tightly and whispered, “Let’s go somewhere else for a change, okay?”

She looked back once, then nodded and they headed upstairs to the meeting room where they found Steve sound asleep at the table. Natasha came over to him, running a hand through his hair. “It has been hard on him, these few days. He saw him once since we found him and the hurt is too great.”

Tony nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. “What are,” he coughed, “What are they doing to snap him out of it?”

She leaned down and kissed Steve’s cheek and he did not stir, so they sat down at the opposite end of the table and she explained, “The process is very deeply ingrained inside of his head, they are not sure if they can,” she paused, sighing, “If they can fix it. If not they have requested that I terminate him.”

Tony yelled out, “WHAT? How can they even think to make you DO that? You of ALL PEOPLE? THAT’S JUST…”

She grabbed his arm, looking over at Steve who had been awakened by Tony’s yelling, “The order was made for his termination and I have requested to be the one, my Tony. No one made me do this.”

Tony leaned in and kissed her cheek, hugging her and she nearly broke again but Steve’s voice cut through before that. “He’ll make it through this, ‘tasha. I know it.”

Natasha nodded, taking a deep breath and smiling. “Well darlings, I need to get back down to,” she began but Tony cut her off this time. 

He grabbed her hand, standing and beginning to pull her out of the room. 

“No way, not until you get some sleep. C’mon.”

She sighed and allowed him to, leaning in to his arm. As they left he shared a look with Steve, nodding once and hoping that when she was asleep he would be able to come back to speak with him. 

They went into her room and she climbed into bed quickly, curling up with heavy eyes. 

“I used to dream of him,” she whispered, her voice thick. 

Tony took her hand and she closed her eyes. “You met during World War two?”

She smiled, nodding. “I was a terrible spy then, Mother Russia would have been insulted how quickly I came under American charm.”

Tony laughed a bit and she sighed. “When they told me he died, my heart died with him,” she said, opening her eyes, “It hurts to feel, doesn’t it?”

Tony squeezed her hand, nodding. “Not used to it, are we?”

She shook her head. “It is worth it in the end, my Tony,” came the sleepy reply. 

He let go of her hand and stared at her, wondering how quickly they had become so close in less than a year. It was a strange thing, getting attached to someone. 

Tony stood and walked out of her room, turning to head back to the situation room. When he walked in and saw it was empty he sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“He’s downstairs,” came the voice, startling him. 

Clint stood leaning against the open doorway, smiling knowingly. Tony felt himself blush and hated it, moving to walk by. He was surprised when Clint grabbed his arm, turning them around and pushing him against the wall. 

His eyes were wide when he was kissed within an inch of his life and it was over so quickly he couldn’t even respond. Clint sighed. “I’m not even in consideration, am I?”

Tony blinked. “I…”

Clint shook his head, laughing bitterly. “It’s okay, I get it. I just…wanted to put it out there. For you to…consider.”

Tony nodded, still dazed as the younger man turned, waving once with his back turned and leaving Tony even more confused than before. He touched his mouth, licking his lips and tasting cigarettes. He smiled. 

As if tonight couldn’t get any more complicated. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then made his way downstairs finding Steve sitting vigil over Bucky’s sleeping form watching. He coughed and Steve did not turn. 

“So you do come down here. Natasha didn’t think you did.”

Steve was silent and Tony grabbed a chair, sitting down next to him. “So…”

“As much as I appreciate what you’re trying to do, I know you don’t particularly enjoy my company so I will not hold you to staying.” Steve said stiffly, not looking at him. 

Tony swallowed a lump in his throat and whispered, “That’s so not true.”

Steve turned and stared at him, doubt written all over his face. He didn’t speak. 

Tony hoped to God his voice didn’t croak when he spoke again. 

“I...,” he coughed, “I enjoy your company Steve. A lot,” he silently added to himself, more than I should, sighing. 

The smile that broke through Steve’s stone cold expression was blinding and Tony felt his insides turn to mush at the sight of it. Steve reddened, looking down and running a hand over his face before grinning slightly up at him. “That’s….good to hear.” 

Tony smiled and then looked at Bucky, who seemed to have woken while they were talking. He spouted out three Russian words that he had heard earlier before when Natasha had been down with him. 

“I wonder what he’s saying,” he said, staring into James Barnes’s stone cold gaze. 

“Kill me please,” Steve whispered. 

Tony quickly looked at him, shocked. “What?”

Suddenly Steve’s face was covered in tears and he got up from his chair, trying to leave. Tony grabbed his arm and Steve angrily grabbed him, pushing Tony into the wall. They stared at each other, Steve’s breath coming out in gasps. 

“He…he wants to die. They…it is ingrained inside of him and he…he knows. He…he doesn’t want us to fix him.”

“Oh god, Steve I’m sor…”

Steve let go of him, wiping his face and shaking his head. “Don’t. Just…I can’t…it’s too much right now.”

Tony swallowed once before asking, “You…you and him…?”

Steve laughed somewhat maniacally, shaking his head. “No, no….it…no. Natasha got that right. I was…his brother. I…”

“You wanted to be more, though.”

He quickly looked at Tony, his expression angry. “That is none of your business. And why do you care, Tony? You hated me a month ago! What changed? Did Nick threaten you again? Is that it? I don’t understand!”

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t…I can’t…

Steve grabbed his arms, shaking him. “WHY? What’s so damn important that you…”

Tony suddenly kissed him, quickly throwing him off balance enough that he let go of Tony’s arms. Tony grabbed for his face and Steve pushed him away, breathing heavily and staring at him in shock. 

Tony laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, so…yeah. Pretty damn important, huh? I’ll just…”

He turned to leave and Steve’s voice stopped him on the stairs. 

“Why?”

Tony didn’t turn. “I don’t know. It just…is. Can’t help it.”

He shivered when he felt Steve’s breath on the back of his neck and the whispered, “Oh,” that accompanied it, “I thought you and Natasha were…”

He turned, shaking his head. “No, never.”

Steve’s cheeks were flushed and red, and he refused to meet Tony’s eyes. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for what felt like forever when Steve finally said, “Can we do that again?” looking at Tony.

Tony was shocked, nodding mutely as Steve touched his cheek, leaning in closely to kiss him. The kiss was so slow it was almost methodical, their lips meeting and tongues licking just barely enough for Tony to whimper for more when they pulled apart. Steve leaned their foreheads together, letting out a breath. 

“That was nice,” he whispered softly. 

Tony laughed shakily, “Yeah, I…thanks.”

Steve laughed and kissed him quickly again. “I’ve never been thanked for kissing someone before.”

“Well you’ve never kissed me before.”

Steve smiled. “No, I haven’t. But I plan on kissing you again.”

Tony bit his lip once before his reply, “I sure as hell hope so.”

They stood there together a moment before Steve let him go, stepping back. “Goodnight Tony.”

Tony could not stop smiling. “Goodnight Steve.”

He got back to his room after a long walk and flopped onto the bed down on his face, laughing into a pillow. He felt like a teenage girl, he felt like an idiot, but damn if he’d ever felt so alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware that super soldier blood doesn't heal wounds, but for the purpose of my story it does. Multiple times. lol. Just go with it.

 

Tony Stark woke up to the sound of someone singing in what could only be Russian. He blinked, opening one eye and seeing Natasha sitting at the edge of his bed singing out loud.

When she saw he was awake she grinned. “Good morning lubimyi malchik !” (Lover boy)

Tony glared at her. “You know, don’t you?”

She grinned. “Know what, my Tony?”

He groaned, throwing his face into the pillow.

She continued, “Do I know, as do nearly every person in this building, that you and Steve shared an intimate kiss last night? Or do I know that Clint Barton kissed you as well?”

Tony sat up, staring at her. “Tell me Steve doesn’t know.”

Her smiled faded. “Do you want me to lie?”

He quickly stood, trying to get dressed. “I have to, I…I gotta explain to him that I…”

Natasha stopped him with a hand on his arm. “You need not explain, my Tony. Clint spoke to Steve.”

Tony sighed. “And?”

“Everything is settled.”

Tony relaxed. “Thank god.”

She smiled. “You are welcome. I told Hawkeye that I would hurt him if he did not.”

Tony put on his clothes, grinning at her. “Did I tell you today that I love you?”

“No.”

He finished and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too, my Tony.”

They walked out into the hall together and when they got into the situation room Tony was shocked to see Hawkeye in full costume with a black eye and a sour expression sitting at one end of the table and Steve at the other. He looked back and forth between them, sitting on Steve’s other side. They shared a smile and Tony felt a foot touch his.

He never would have imagined being turned on by someone’s foot touching his own.

Hawkeye sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Are we gonna just sit here while the two of you have sex under the table or are we gonna have a meeting?”

Natasha glared at him and Steve spoke. “We have a problem.”

“Besides the maniac downstairs?” Hawkeye asked.

“Would you shut up?” said Bruce Banner, walking through the door and sitting beside him.

Steve cleared his throat. “Like I said, we have a problem. There has been strange activity in the southwest region; random sightings and several people have seen the…people that Bucky was… ”

“Going around killing people with?” Clint interrupted, a grin on his face.

Tony glared at him and he sighed, staring back down at the table and playing with the computer.

“I suggest that we send out Natasha, since she knows how these people work,” Tony said, running his foot up along Steve’s under the table, “And Clint, though not sure his attitude is the best for this mission.”

Steve nodded, “I agree. Clint, Natasha, here is a projection of the area and….”

Tony zoned out, staring at Steve’s lips as he spoke. He remembered the feeling of his kiss and instantly warmth spread from his mouth to his toes, making him just a bit hard. He squirmed and Steve looked over at him, his eyes smiling but his face still a mask of leadership.

He had been staring so long that when everyone left he was surprised and Steve was the only one who remained, looking at him and smiling openly.

“Hi,” Steve said softly, leaning over and kissing him on the mouth.

Tony was surprised but kissed him back eagerly, grabbing on to Steve’s face and pulling him closer. They kissed for what felt like seconds when Steve pulled back, laughing.

“You will be the death of me, I think.”

Tony grinned. “I can guarantee it.”

Steve held out his hand and Tony took it, standing. They stared at each other for several moments before Steve asked, “I want to check on Bucky, come with me?”

Tony nodded and they went down to the cell together, finding Bucky sitting on the floor with his head in his hands and sobbing.

Steve ran over to the medical staff. “What’s happened? What….”

The doctor looked worried, not meeting Steve’s eyes. “Well, we experimented with several different ways to….”

Steve grabbed him and threw the man into the cell, yelling, “TELL ME!”

“He’s…cured. We’ve….he knows. He remembers everything,” the man said, terror in his eyes and on his face.

Tony looked at the cell again, saw James Barnes’s shoulders shaking and whispered, “How?”

“Mister Stark, it was one of your creations, the neural disrupter. It caused great pain but in the end we…”

Steve punched the man in the face and he slumped to the floor. Tony watched as tears ran down Captain America’s face. “Steve, I…”

Suddenly Bucky looked up, his eyes red and angry. “I told you to KILL ME!” he yelled, spitting out the words, “And you didn’t LISTEN! I BEGGED YOU, STEVE!”

“Buck, I didn’t….I couldn’t…you….I knew they could fix you and…”

James Barnes got on his feet and he threw himself at the bars, snarling, “For what, Cap? To join up with you again? You think I want to be at your fucking side while you stare at my ass? Is that it? Your little crush on me that hard to get over? IS THAT IT? You want me to suck your dick, Steve? Will that get you to crush my windpipe and….” Bucky was crying, sobbing as he spoke, “Let me die in piece?!? I….I’ll do anything….I….how….”

Steve broke down, running out of the room and leaving Tony to stare at the remains of the man next to him, who spat at him, “You do it. They say you’re a metal man of some kind. Do it. Please,” he whispered, grabbing the bars and plastering his face against them as he cried.

Tony shook his head. “I…I can’t. Natasha…she…”

Bucky shook his head, “No, no….no. Not her. Don’t bring her down here again. PROMISE ME.”

Tony nodded and nearly ran up the stairs after Steve, who was nowhere to be found.

He ran to Steve’s room, finding it open and empty and then ran towards the situation room, nearly banging into Natasha and Clint as they came back from their reconnaissance mission.

“Tony, what is it?” Natasha asked, grabbing his shoulders.

He shook his head, trying to catch his breath. “Steve…I…it….”

Clint sighed. “What now? Did the killer downstairs finally come to his senses?”

Tony swallowed and looked at Clint angrily as he nodded.

Both Hawkeye and Black Widow froze.

Natasha’s face went white and she whispered, “Lapochka. Oh James,” she closed her eyes.

Clint swallowed and looked at the floor sheepishly. “Jeez, I didn’t…I mean….sorry. I’ve been a dick and I just…”

Tony sighed. “I know. I just…Bucky…he’s still…and he said things that really upset Steve and I don’t know where he ran off to.”

There was a cough from their side and they were surprised to see Bruce Banner raising his hand behind them. “I saw him leave.”

“Where did…?”

Bruce sighed. “He took off running, I know of a few places he could have gone but he deliberately didn’t take any of our cars to avoid tracking and…. well it’s been nearly a year since he was unfrozen and no one knows the man all that well.”

Natasha let out a breath and opened her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. “I do…and James does. I will speak to him.”

Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed. “He made me promise to keep you away.”

Natasha grinned through her tears. “You have known me for less than a year, my Tony. When have you been able to keep me from anything?”

“Touché.” Tony mumbled and the three men followed her back down the hall, down the stairs, and to the area where Bucky was being kept.

When he saw Natasha leading the team he glared at Tony, then at her. Tony saw his gaze look the woman up and down appraisingly, then away.

“Lapochka,” she whispered, and Tony saw Bucky flinch at the endearment.

“Don’t call me that,” he whispered, still avoiding her gaze and turning his back to the bars sitting with crossed arms.

“You will listen to me, James. Steve is missing, we need your help.”

He was silent and she sighed, getting down on her knees and pressing her palm against the plastic cell they kept him inside. Tony saw her shoulders shake and he went to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

James caught the movement and he turned, eyeing Tony dangerously. “Don’t touch her.”

Natasha took Tony’s hand and squeezed, smiling. “My James, you are very possessive, yes?”

She stood, turning to Tony and kissing him softly. Tony, terrified stood frozen and when he saw a crack in the plastic holding Bucky back from them he pulled away from her.

“Not funny, Natasha. He’ll kill me.”

She smiled and looked back behind her. “Tell me, James. Where is our Captain hiding?”

He glared at her. “I don’t care what you do, blyad. I hope you both rot in hell.” (Whore)

Natasha flinched but her smile didn’t waver and she turned and walked away, the boys following her. They made it up a few stairs when she faltered and fell too fast for Tony to catch her in his arms.

“Natasha! What’s wrong with her!?” Clint asked as Tony and Bruce stood over her, the doctor looking her over.

Bruce felt along her body and when his hand came away wet with red he glared at Clint.

“She’s been hit. How could you not know? She was…”

“She wasn’t with me the whole time! I didn’t…she said she was fine!”

Tony went to grab her and Bruce shook his head. “I don’t have the equipment for this down here,” he said, tearing apart her suit and causing Tony to gasp at the wound’s size, “And I don’t know why she isn’t healing.”

“Let me out! NOW!” Bucky yelled, getting all their attentions.

The attendants on call all came to attention at his outburst and Clint ran over to one of them. “DO IT! He knows what to do!”

“Mister Fury said not to free the prisoner on any circumstance! Mister Barton, please!”

Clint pulled out his phone and dialed a number before yelling, “Pick up, pick up, c’mon!”

There was banging on the cell and the attendants all nervously ran around as the censors went off.

“JUST LET HIM OUT, DAMNITT!” Tony yelled, running over to the computer and typing in quickly.

The doors opened and Bucky ran towards Natasha, looking her over. He lifted her in his arms like she was a feather and ran to a bed, finding a needle and plunging it into his own arm, drawing blood.

“Mister Barnes, you cannot be sure this is going to work! The…” the doctor started and Bucky glared, stopping and then putting it into Natasha’s stomach.

Within seconds, the wound began closing. He took out the needle and reached out, touching her face and letting out a breath. Tony watched as Natasha opened her eyes and smiled, opening her arms and pulling James Buchanan Barnes into a tender kiss.

They pulled back quickly, foreheads touching. “My hero.”

Bucky closed his eyes, the tears beginning to flow. “Sorry, so sorry, love you so much,” he whispered, kissing her again.

Natasha’s face was equally wet and Tony couldn’t look away, though he knew he should.

When they pulled apart, whispering in Russian so quickly that he could not catch even a word, Natasha grinned over Bucky’s shoulder at him.

“Steve is in a safe house, very old, in Brooklyn. Clancy Street. James used to live there before the war.”

Tony whispered, “Thank you.”

She looked so content that Tony found himself coveting her happiness. “No, darling, thank you.”

Bucky growled a bit and she laughed. “Stop it,” he mumbled.

“Oh lapochka, my Tony is only a very close friend.”

Bucky moved closer to her so Tony saw his face and he felt a cold chill at the icy stare. He put up his hands. “I promise. I…it’s Steve, for me.”

Bucky nodded. “Go. Now.”

He did.

*********************

Clint had wanted to follow him, as did Bruce but Tony refused, knowing he had to go alone.

The address that Bucky gave was pretty vague but he knew the building when he saw it, though to call it a building was debatable.

Falling apart was an understatement.

The place was easy enough to get through, due to the giant holes and missing walls. He found Steve perched on the top floor, sitting with his head in his hands.

“Steve?”

“Go away, Tony.”

“No.”

He looked up, his face red and eyes angry. “There is nothing here for you. Hell, there’s nothing here for me! I don’t know what there is left for them to take from me! I can’t…god I can’t lose you too, not even before I’ve had you.”

“You haven’t had me yet.”

Steve laughed, though it came out like a sob. Tony set the suit down beside him and sat down on his left. Steve sighed. “He’s right, you know. I still, it’s still there. The fantasy. I loved him more than I should.”

“But, it’s not about that. He just wanted to hurt you, Steve,” Tony said, careful not to touch him, “And obviously he did.”

Steve closed his eyes. “I deserved it.”

“Steve….” Tony said, reaching out to grab Steve’s shoulder. Before he could Steve pushed him away angrily.

“I DID! When they found him, I thought about all the fantasies I’d had, all the times I wanted to know what it would be like to be with him and I selfishly wanted them again. I can’t….I…”

Tony sighed, running his metal gauntlet through his hair. “I don’t know what to tell you. You’re selfish, you want what you can’t have, hell, you’re HUMAN! You don’t know the things I’ve wanted, then things I’VE did!”

Steve glared at him. “Have you ever killed anyone, Tony? Have you ever watched a man die and enjoyed it? Because I have. I’ve killed people because I wanted to, not because they deserved it. I…”

“What does this have to do with Bucky?”

“I DON’T KNOW! I just,” Steve yelled, punching his fist into the wall and leaving a large hole.

Tony took off his metal gauntlets, and then started to take off the other pieces of his suit.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

He ignored him until he was finished, setting the pieces aside and walking over to Steve. Tony put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, surprised when he wasn’t pushed away.

“It’s been a grueling few weeks, I know. I can’t even imagine what it would be like to have someone I thought was dead that I loved come back and then get the shit with me thrust on you like…”

Steve grabbed him with both arms, squeezing tightly. “Don’t. It’s not…with you, it’s…it’s not…”

Tony smiled, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Careful there Cap, I might think you really like me.”

Steve bit his lip, laughing nervously. He went to let go and Tony put his hands on Steve’s. “Don’t.” Tony whispered, wishing he didn’t sound so desperate.

Steve suddenly seemed so much older than him, eyes red and aching, and he gasped even before their lips met. The kiss was soft at first, and then quickly descended into a frantic claiming that Tony found himself desperate for.

He found himself slammed into the wall, their bodies close enough to bleed together and he whimpered when Steve pulled back to pull his shirt off and he did the same to his own, his breath coming out in gasps and their gazes never wavering. He found he couldn’t wait for Steve to get his pants off and attacked, his arms coming around the blonde’s head and pulling as their mouths came together hard enough to hurt but damn if Tony ever felt so much need before.

Steve used his superior strength to pick him up with one arm and slowly put him on the ground and Tony felt himself abnormally turned on knowing that the man on top of him could kill him with a movement.

But he’d never trusted anyone more, which both terrified and thrilled him.

Steve pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, his voice hoarse when he asked, “You’re sure? I….I…I’ve never…been with anyone since the serum I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony laughed, kissing him quick and declaring, “If you stop right now it will hurt me more than anything else you could do.”

Steve laughed nervously, kissing him slowly lingering and then whispering, “I think I might…”

Tony put his finger on Steve’s mouth. “No more talking. Move.”

Steve shuddered and Tony smirked, lifting his hips and Steve groaned when their erections pressed together through their clothes.

Then all talking ceased and Steve nearly ripped his own pants apart to get them off while Tony was shaking so badly he could barely discard his own but managed, barely, before kicking them down and when Steve’s eyes widened noticing he had no underwear on he laughed. “Have you never MET me?”

Steve laughed, “I still haven’t gotten used to this century yet, the brazen behavior is…”

“Awesome?” Tony finished, pulling him down and bringing them together skin to skin for the first time, not caring that his ass would have splinters when the night was through. The feeling, especially this first time was intoxicating, addicting to the point of madness.

They both groaned, their eyes rolling back in their heads and when Steve latched on to his neck and licked a steady stream almost to his navel he shuddered, nearly coming but restraining himself.

He laughed, not used to feeling like this before.

Oh god, was he in love? Is this what love felt like?

Steve bit into his neck and he shouted, spewing forth a mass stream of curse words and making the other man smile against his skin as he lifted Tony’s legs over his head and announcing with a hoarse voice, “I need,” and Tony whispered, “Please,” hating the desperation in his own voice.

“I’ll hurt you, I can’t…”

Tony laughed, “It’s gonna hurt like fucking hell anyway!,”

Steve shook his head, “I don’t want to hurt you! I can’t….”

“DO IT! I swear to god Rogers, I’ll kill you if…”

Tony growled with satisfaction when his legs were lifted over his head but instead of Steve inside of him, he felt Steve’s tongue and everything exploded in a bright white light that engulfed him. He convulsed, cursing Steve for denying him but praising him at the same time.

“Call me br…aa…zzeen….,” he stuttered and when he was ready to scream was when he was denied again.

“Wha…” he stared but when Steve smiled down at him and kissed him just as he thrust inside, attacking Tony’s mouth with the same fervor he took his body, slowly and deliberately taking his time to the point of cruelty.

When Tony came it was like falling off a cliff and he clutched onto Steve, pulling him closer and any pain he’d felt before disappeared into oblivion. He was still shaking with aftershocks as Steve continued, biting down and falling over with him not long after.

They laid there for what felt like forever when Steve pulled out, rolling over and staring up at the stars. The only sound was their labored breathing, and then Tony laughed loud and long.

“If I’d known gay sex felt that good I would’ve been with guys A LOT sooner!”

Steve laughed, throwing a hand over his eyes and then rolling over so he was on top of Tony again, kissing him possessively before whispering, “I’m glad you didn’t then.”

Tony grinned. “Yeah me too.”

Tony ran his hand through Steve’s hair and watched as Steve’s eyes closed, humming his approval and leaning into kiss him again when Tony winced.

Instantly Steve pulled back, eyes worried. “You’re hurt.”

“Not the way you think, I ache. I’m pretty sure it’s a natural side effect of this, or of any good sex.”

Steve let out a breath Tony hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He tried to get up and Tony pulled him down. “No, you’re not gonna run off because I winced, Steve. I’m human, a normal non-super powered human. I’m gonna get hurt when I have really mind bending sex on the floor in an abandoned building with a superhuman.”

Steve blushed, looking away. “I’m not…”

Tony put his hand on one of Steve’s biceps, which was about three times larger than his own. “You are. And that’s okay, I love you anyway.”

Steve’s eyes shot to him, wide and shocked. Tony laughed nervously, looking anywhere but at the blonde’s face. “Oops, cat’s out of the bag. Just…nevermind,” he mumbled, trying to stand up but firmly pushed down before he could.

“Tony.”

“It’s ironic, really. I’ve fucked over so many people that when I finally did fall in love it was like a sucker punch to the gut. And it hurts a lot more than I…”

He was cut off before he could finish, kissed within an inch of his life leaving him breathless before Steve pulled back and said, “Idiot, I’m in love with you too.”

Tony remained skeptical, “Why? I’m no good for you, you know? I’m loud, obnoxious, I never stop talking though I do have lots of money and too much on my mind a lot of the time so…”

He was cut off again with a slow, steady grinding kiss and any other thoughts were gone till his brain was left a pile of jelly as Steve pulled away and whispered, “Believe me, it’s against my better judgment.”

“You must be going senile in your old age,” Tony mumbled against his mouth.

Steve grinned. “Must be.”

 

*****************************

They got home faster than Tony would have imagined possible as he stood in front of the door Steve grabbed him from behind pulling them closely together and kissing his neck.

“Um…I think they’re waiting for us inside. Natasha was…” he trailed off when he was turned around and they faced each other.

Steve kissed him roughly; holding them tightly together and making Tony lose his breath.

There was a loud cough and they broke apart, Tony catching his breath and turning to see an annoyed Clint Barton watching them. “Um…”

Steve smiled. “Clint.”

“Just so you know, Natasha’s alive and well and your boy is asking after you,” he said directly to Steve who tensed against him.

Tony said, “It’s okay, he’s…he’s okay Steve. Really,” he whispered, making Steve look at him.

He kissed him again and said, “Go.”

Steve nodded and walked past Clint to stand in the door, looking back at them once with trepidation before disappearing.

Clint closed the door and stood with crossed arms. “So…. he popped your cherry.”

Tony felt his cheeks redden and hated it, but said, “Jealous?”

“Extremely.” Clint said honestly, showing it in his face.

Tony swallowed. “Well, I’m just,” he went to push past Clint and flinched when his arm was caught and held.

“Sooner or later, you’ll get tired of playing with the boy scout and go looking for some fun. I’ll be waiting,” Clint whispered leaning in and when Tony turned his head forced their lips together roughly before letting him go and smiling.

Tony wiped his mouth, and then punched him square in the jaw before going through the door.

Clint sat on the porch, putting his hands over his face and sighing loudly.

“I would have to say that was not the ideal way of showing your affection,” came the voice from in front of him, amused.

He didn’t look up. “I know.”

“Also antagonizing someone who can crush your skull if pushed hard enough is also not the best course of action.”

He looked up, smiling. “Like you’re one to talk.”

Bruce Banner smiled, sitting down beside him. “Touché. Though I am a bit better at controlling myself than you are. I don’t go around throwing myself at random people when I’m attracted to them.”

Clint scoffed, “I don’t throw myself at every random person I’m attracted to. It doesn’t really happen all that often. Just…”

“I seem to remember a very thankful British man from the consulate who you kissed quite openly in front of god and everyone during that hostage situation in Washington but I could be wrong? And then there was the prime minister’s niece in Zimbabwe…what was her name again? Nefreti? Neffi?”

Clint looked down and mumbled, “Nefertiti. Damn egghead super memory.”

Bruce laughed. “Sorry. I just don’t want to see you hurt, I consider us friends. Or at the very least warm enemies? Either way I don’t have many of those left.”

Clint looked at him, surprised. “Oh. Well…um…I don’t know you all that well. I’ve seen you go…ya know…with the Hulk thing, and you’re kinda a….”

“Geek? Nerd? Cuz I’m not really, I’m just…smart.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Just smart?”

Bruce grinned. “Smarter than you.”

“Well there are a lot of people here that are smarter than me. Tony, Nick, probably even Nata…” Clint was cut off when Bruce kissed him and before he could process what was happening it was over and Bruce stood, looking down at him.

“Smart enough to know when to use things to my advantage,” he said simply before leaving a dumbstruck Hawkeye at a loss for words.

 

****************************

Steve Rogers was what you would call a man’s man. His father used to call him a sissy but while he may have always been in touch with his feelings he was never a sissy, but there were some things that could bring out such fierce reaction in him that if you called him a sissy he would not be able to argue.

Bucky Barnes was one of those things.

The kid had always been a constant of his adult life up until the faithful afternoon when he wasn’t, and seeing him now curled up next to the love of his life and smiling down at her with such love it made Steve’s heart ache and tears come to his eyes faster than most adult men, let alone goddamn Captain America.

But that was Steve Rogers. A man’s man.

He stood watching the scene and committing it to memory, keeping his tongue to just bask in the peace on his friend’s face.

It had been so long.

“Are you just gonna stare at my gorgeous mug all night? Cuz I know how hard it is to look away but there are some things we need to talk about,” Bucky said, looking up and smiling.

Another punch to the gut but Steve smiled back. “Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Steve made no move from his spot and Bucky sighed, sitting up and looking at Natasha sleeping beside him once more before coming over to where the older man was frozen in place.

“I’m sorry,” he said simply, pain contorting his features as he held out his hand.

Steve took it and said, “No need. You were…”

Bucky pulled him close and shook his head. “NO. I never should have said those things to you. I never…I’ve never felt that way, even when I figured it out. I just…it was the first thing that came to my head and I wanted…” he pulled his hand away and looked down, tears filling his eyes.

Steve hugged him then, tightly and he leaned into it closing his eyes.

“I love you, Steve. We’re brothers,” he whispered.

“Partners,” Steve continued.

“Soldiers.” Bucky finished, laughing through his tears.

They pulled apart and both men looked away sheepishly wiping their faces and laughing nervously.

“I’m a big bundle of tears tonight,” Bucky said.

“Me too. Too many feelings to work through,” Steve whispered.

Bucky smiled at that, raising an eyebrow. “Do tell. I assume my intel on where you were hiding out was accurate?”

Steve sat down in front of Bucky’s cell and his friend sat beside him.

“Yes,” he said simply, smiling.

Bucky grinned. “Something good happen, I hope? Though I don’t need any details.”

Steve blushed, looking away and nodding.

“I do,” Natasha declared from behind them, sitting up in her hospital bed.

Steve looked back at her, grinned and said, “Let’s just say we both surprised each other and walked away with a few bruises, though mine heal faster.”

Bucky groaned and Natasha laughed.

Steve just smiled.

“Well,” Bucky started, putting his arm around Steve and patting his friend’s shoulder, “I just want you to be happy. I just…Natasha said this guy isn’t exactly Mister Commitment and I know you’re big on that and…”

Steve looked at Natasha again, glaring. She looked genuinely worried, “Darling I love my Tony to death but you and I both know he is not Mister Wonderful. My Lapochka was not always a one-woman man either but even James had his limits. Tony has broken records.”

“I can take care of myself,” Steve declared, pushing Bucky’s arm off and standing.

Bucky jumped to his feet and grabbed at Steve but was quickly pushed away. “Cap, I didn’t mean to get you angry but I don’t want you to jump into something just to run away from something else.”

“James!” Natasha scolded and he ignored her.

Steve looked hurt and their eyes locked. “I’m not running away from my feelings for you, Buck. I’m not. Tony is…he’s different. He doesn’t try to paint himself as anything but what he is. And I’m okay with that. I don’t expect anything more,” he explained.

Both Natasha and Bucky just stared at him both speechless.

Steve nodded once and said, “I see you understand me. Goodnight.”

He left them and when he was gone Bucky looked at Natasha and said. “Did I just hear Captain America say he was okay with his boyfriend running around on him?”

Natasha sighed. “He said he didn’t expect anything more, which means he doesn’t think he should ask for it.”

Bucky went to her and climbed on the bed, pulling them close and kissing her softly his mouth wandering to her neck and making her sigh.

“I love you,” he whispered against her skin and she smiled.

“Ya tebya lyublyu,” she said, pulling his head up to kiss him again. (I love you)

 

******************

Tony Stark hated getting back to his own life after his eventful weekend but it had to be done. Sitting at home he took conference calls with four different corporations in three different continents and worked with Pepper on the budget for an upcoming gala that he had no desire to attend but knew Pepper would make him go to.

After twelve hours the time apart was killing him and it showed.

Pepper frowned at him as he typed away on his computer, her head askance as she stared.

He looked over at her annoyed. “What?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet all day and you’re actually working instead of slacking off. It’s frightening actually.”

Tony willed himself not to pout, but he looked away and mumbled, “Fine.”

She smiled. “Something happened over the weekend didn’t it? I can tell.”

He refused to answer or look at her, which was an even bigger tell.

Pepper laughed. “Wow, it must have been something HUGE. C’mon, Tony! You know I’m perfectly fine with your crush on Captain Universe!”

“It’s Captain AMERICA,” he corrected, then cursed.

She grinned wickedly and he tried not to smile back. “I know it is, stupid, I just wanted to see you falter. Wow, did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? You’ve been gone about a week and no calls so I…”

“It’s nothing, okay?”

Pepper frowned, her lip sticking out in a pout that nearly broke him. “You’re not going to tell me?”

He sighed, laying face first on his desk. “We had sex.”

Silence.

Tony looked up and saw Pepper’s mouth was open. He sighed. “See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

She swallowed and coughed, but didn’t smile. “No, it’s…alright. You just surprised me. I didn’t…I really didn’t expect you to go through with it. Or that it was something…tangible.”

He grabbed her arm and she looked at him, clearly upset.

“I love you, you know.”

She smiled, her eyes watery. “I know, it’s just not our time,” she whispered.

He kissed her hand.

Pepper blushed, taking her hand back and nodding. “Are you happy, Tony?”

Tony smiled. “I am, I think. I just…it’s weird.”

She laughed. “Feelings usually are. That’s what makes them so fun.”

“But also what makes them so excruciating. I don’t feel like myself with all this…doubt.”

Pepper came around the desk, throwing her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek. “If he loves you and you love him, there should be nothing holding you back.”

He nodded, swallowing. “I know.”

“I want to meet him. Soon. Yesterday,” she whispered, still holding him.

“Pepper…”

She turned so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I want to see the man who stole your heart away,” she stated, smiling.

Tony kissed her cheek. “Okay.”

 

****************************

Clint stayed away from Avengers business for as long as he could the week after getting kissed by Bruce Banner, throwing himself into SHIELD business and taking every possible mission that Nick Fury could give him.

After about three days Nick pulled him aside and they spoke alone in Nick’s office. The office wasn’t much of an office and more of a headquarters for Avengers business. They sat across from each other at a desk and Nick stared him down, waiting.

“I know, I’ve been…”

“Distracted.” Nick finished, folding his hands together and still waiting.

Clint looked down. “Yeah. I just…things…are complicated.”

“If you’re referring to the kiss you shared with Bruce Banner, I already know.”

He looked up, wide eyed and shocked. “You do.”

Nick smiled. “There is NOTHING I don’t know, Hawkeye. Remember that.”

Clint laughed, blushing. “Apparently I forgot the number one rule of SHIELD,” he said, looking away again, “It’s…I don’t…I barely know the guy.”

“But he likes you. Lord knows why, but I don’t give a shit about your love life,” Nick said, sighing, “If I had known getting you all together would result in so much soap opera fucking I would’ve picked more women.”

Clint was silent.

“You’re done. Pack up and go back to the mansion. Work this out and you can come back, kill some bad guys.”

He nodded. “Yes sir.”

He stood, turning to leave when Nick called out, “For the record, when I picked you I thought it would keep Steve and Tony apart. Looks like I was wrong.”

Clint turned, swallowing. “Why?”

“You’re just like Tony. You don’t think before you react and you always get what you want. Steve’s the opposite. He knows what he wants but he waits to see if he deserves it. He works for it. Tony and Steve, there’s a powerful coupling there, but it could destroy everything I’ve put together.” Nick explained, staring right at Clint.

Clint nodded. “Do you…still want me to keep them apart?”

Nick smiled, raising his eyebrow. “Do you want me to want that in order to justify breaking them up?”

Clint bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Nick laughed. “Too bad, because it’s the last thing we need right now. You stay away from Tony Stark if you want to stay in the Avengers. Keep your dick in your pants unless it’s in somebody else cuz Stark’s off limits. Plus, I don’t think you could take him away even if you wanted to,” he finished, clearly amused.

Clint glared but nodded, mumbling, “Sir,” before leaving.

Nick leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and smiling.

“Stark must be one hot ass to have so many people after him,” he said to no one, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve Rogers was parked in his car with his head lying on the steering wheel and his eyes closed. He practiced his breathing. 

In, out.

In, out.

He had not seen Tony Stark in three days. 

Seventy two hours. 

He breathed in and let it out slowly, then opened his eyes. 

Tony hadn’t called him or made any effort to contact him at all, which made his coming to see him even more desperate but at the rate he was going Steve didn’t think he could wait. So he’d come. 

Now he was parked a block from Tony’s house, nervous as hell. 

This was stupid, he knew. Tony would be happy to see him, surely. 

Unless he wasn’t. 

In, out. 

In, out. 

He started the car and drove to Tony’s gate, pressing the call button and before he could say a word Tony’s computerized butler said, “Hello Mister Rogers, Mister Stark will be delighted to see you,” and let him in. 

Steve drove up and left his car in front of the door, walking quickly to the door and it opened before he could touch it. He stared at the splendor around him again, not having taken it in as well the one other time he’d been here. 

There were three paintings on the wall and from what he remembered of them at least two were worth more than ten million dollars. He swallowed, took a breath and asked, “Is Tony busy, Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mister Stark is working downstairs.”

Steve sighed. “Maybe I should come back,” he said, turning to leave. 

The door locks all went into place and Jarvis said firmly, “Miss Potts specifically stated you are not to leave if you enter, Mister Rogers.”

“Miss Potts?”

“Mister Stark’s assistant.”

He didn’t remember having ever met anyone with the name but no matter. 

“You’re keeping me here.”

“Until Mister Stark tells me differently, yes. He is downstairs in the workshop.”

Steve glared at no one. “Not fair, you know.”

Jarvis sounded amused. “Enjoy your stay.”

Steve walked down the stairs, hearing the music, smiling as the door in front of him opened without a word. He walked into the workshop and looked around at the cars, the works in progress, and then spotted Tony hard at work with his back to Steve. 

“Jarvis,” Steve said, and the music turned down. 

Tony turned and said, “Music back up, Jarvis, I don’t give a shit about my hearing and if you,” he stopped when he saw Steve. 

Steve smiled, waving. “Hi.”

Tony didn’t smile but stood, his eyes never leaving Steve. “Hi.”

They stared at each other, the silence deafening, and the awkwardness palpable. 

“If I’m disturbing you I can,” Steve began but Tony shook his head. 

“No, you’re good. You…you can stay.”

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding. 

Tony laughed, feeling out of place. “So…”

Neither man moved to get closer to the other and both were finding it hard not to but didn’t know what to do. There was a cough and then Tony said, “Fuck it,” and ran to Steve, crushing their lips together and wrapping his arms around him. 

Steve kissed him back just as eagerly, holding tight and keeping them up with his strength, picking Tony up from the floor and setting him on a nearby counter while never breaking their kiss. 

Fingers touching, tearing, kissing, exploring; deep, long sighs, and they broke to breathe, both naked from the waist up and both with pants hanging open. Tony grinned, pressing their foreheads together. “I missed you.”

Steve kissed him, “I needed you.” 

Tony’s smile brightened more than Steve though it would have been able and he said, “I’m sorry I didn’t call, it’s been crazy here. I wanted to but I saw all the stuff you had going with that prison and I didn’t…are you okay? I saw Bucky was with you.”

Steve nodded. “We’re good. Everyone is…good.”

Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and breathed him in, closing his eyes. 

“I even missed your smell. God, I’m pathetic.”

“No, you’re not,” Steve said, his fingers in Tony’s hair. 

The two of them held each other, then Tony asked, “Wanna see my room?” 

Steve laughed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Tony kissed him quick and jumped off the counter. “First one there is a rotten egg!” he called out, running up the stairs. 

Steve laughed and chased him, feeling happier than he’d been in days. 

How could he have thought this was a bad idea?

_____________________________

Pepper Potts always considered herself a reasonable woman. 

She had worked for Tony Stark for a large part of her life; lived through all the long nights, scantily clad women, and drunken benders, sailing right along with Tony without blinking an eye. 

Until the moment she realized she was in love with him. 

He’d seemed quite interested in her too and she had been confident that there was more to the smiles he gave her than those he gave others. 

That was, until she saw the smile he gave Steve Rogers. 

It was a Sunday morning and Tony had refused her calls for several days, not bothering to pretend to call her back and mistakenly miss her which was something he did on a regular basis. 

So she had decided to go to the house to yell at him. There was a car in the driveway that she didn’t even blink at, walking in and smiling at Jarvis’s voice. 

“Miss Potts, a pleasure to see you.”

“Hello Jarvis, is he busy?” she asked, continuing through the house ignoring the clothes thrown on the floor. 

“Well he is currently engaged, yes.” 

She waved her hand. “Downstairs?”

“Yes, Mister Stark is with Mister Rogers.” 

Pepper froze. “Steve Rogers?” she asked, trying to calm the pounding in her chest. 

“Yes, I did as you asked and have kept Mister Rogers here until Mister Stark releases him.” 

She let out a breath, closing her eyes. “Yes, good.”

“Miss Potts?” 

Pepper opened her eyes and walked down the steps, stopping at the door and staring through the windows. 

Tony was sitting at his workspace, working on some machine part and listening to Steve, who was talking. She gasped at the look on his face. 

“Oh Tony,” she whispered, pressing her hand to the glass and blinking back tears. 

Tony Stark was in love. She could see it in his smile, so full of trust and devotion, and in his eyes. He was lost in staring at Steve, like looking away would hurt.

She ran up the stairs and sat on the couch, putting hands over her face and suddenly crying. 

“Miss Potts?” came Jarvis’s concerned voice. 

Pepper wiped at her eyes, laughing. “It’s alright, Jarvis. I’m fine.”

“Mister Stark was quite happy to see Mister Rogers arrive.”

“How long has he been here?” she asked, standing and walking to the kitchen throwing cold water on her face. 

“Since Friday, Miss.” 

Friday. The day she’d walked out of the house and decided at the last minute to program Jarvis to keep Captain America trapped inside if he decided to come. 

She laughed. “I see.”

Pepper took a deep breath and walked down the stairs again, into the work room and said loudly, “I see you still refuse to answer your calls.” 

Tony smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, been busy.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I’ll bet.” 

Pepper walked towards the table and before she could get there Steve turned, surprising her. She stopped short, surprised at the sight of him. 

He was magnificent, one of the most handsome men she’d ever seen. She found herself blushing when he put out his hand and her hand felt incredibly warm in his when they shook hands. 

“My name is Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.”

She stammered, “Pepper, Pepper Potts.” 

Tony coughed and Steve let her go, smiling at Tony, who looked incredibly put out at not being the center of Steve’s attention for a few short seconds. 

Pepper couldn’t help herself and suddenly laughed, putting a hand to her mouth. “Oh, sorry,” she said, feeling her blush deepen. 

Steve leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, “He hates losing attention, it’s one of his top forty bad traits,” causing her to laugh again. 

“Hey! No whispering!” Tony yelled. 

Steve grinned and got up from his chair, coming around to stand in front of Tony. He reached out a hand and touched Tony’s cheek, whispering, “Jealous?”

Tony pouted. “No.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him softly, making Pepper gasp and both men pulled apart quickly. 

“Sorry,” Steve said sincerely, blushing. 

“I’m not,” Tony said, grinning. 

Pepper shook her head. “It’s alright, you just surprised me,” she explained, putting down the papers she’d brought with her, “I will be going though, duty calls.”

Steve came over to her again, putting out his hand. She took it and he said, “It was a pleasure meeting you Pepper.”

“Likewise,” she said, turning to Tony and nodding once before heading to the door. 

“Let me walk you out,” Tony said, running to catch up with her. The door closed behind them and Tony waited until they were at the top of the stairs to say, “I’m sorry.” 

Pepper smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “I like him a lot,” she whispered, “Don’t mess it up, okay?”

He nodded and she left the house, getting into her car. 

Once the car was running and the radio was on Pepper finally, truly, cried. 

Any chance she thought she had with Tony Stark was dead. 

Who could compete with Captain America?

________________________________________

When he walked into the mansion Clint was surprised to find it empty, letting out the breath he’d been holding. 

Nick had ordered him back but still the threat of Bruce Banner loomed over his head, wondering just what to do about the other man’s feelings. 

Clint walked towards the foyer and up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to get to his room. When he got inside he quickly shut the door behind him, leaning against it and catching his breath. 

“Well thank god you didn’t run into that Bruce Banner. Oh wait,” came the voice in front of him, startling Clint enough that he jumped. 

Bruce was sitting on his bed with crossed legs and an easy smile. 

“A little birdie told me you were coming back today. Thought I’d say hi.”

Clint didn’t move. “So you broke into my room to do it?” 

Bruce grinned. “I am smart remember? It wasn’t very hard.”

Hawkeye moved from the door and walked past the bed, throwing his bag on the dresser and walking around Bruce to lie down. He closed his eyes. 

“I missed you,” Bruce whispered in the quiet, startling him. 

Clint opened his eyes and turned to look at Bruce Banner, science geek and genius at only 35 and saw just how much he had been missed. 

“Sorry,” he said, then looked back up at the ceiling again, closing his eyes. 

The bed moved and Bruce said, “I’m not finished yet,” before closing the door behind him. 

Clint opened his eyes again tightly, biting his lip. 

He didn’t care. 

When he opened his eyes again it was morning and there was a buzz that woke him along with Nick’s angry, “WAKE THE FUCK UP, HAWKEYE!” 

He stretched, pulling on his uniform and practically running towards the situation room, stopping short when he saw Bucky Barnes, Bruce, Thor, and Black Widow standing together along with Nick Fury. 

Nick glared at him and he ran to them, catching his breath. “Sorry.”

Nick rolled his eyes and turned back to the group, “As I was saying, we’ve found out the location and we’re going in today. Now.”

Clint looked around, then ran his hand through his hair before raising his hand, “Um, Nick?”

Nick looked at him. 

He sighed. “Who are we going after again?”

Thor smiled then said politely, “We are going after the Triumvirate.”

Clint nodded, then asked again, “Who?”

“They are an anti-SHIELD, trying to set up an army to slowly take over the world,” Bruce explained, surprising Clint, “But they are small scale, it won’t take long to get rid of them.”

Bucky laughed. “I’m sure you can handle it, sport,” he joked, clapping Hawkeye on the back just as Nick told everyone to go to the helicopters. 

Later, he would not have believed it if someone else told him what happened but since it happened to him he could not deny. 

The fight had gotten quickly underway on their arrival though they were stealthy, but when Nick ordered Thor to take out their power supply summoning lightning and all the hundreds of men of the Triumvirate came at them simultaneously, the battle was on.   
Bucky and Natasha fought alongside each other as a pair, a well-oiled unit and Clint admired their skill. 

Bruce hulked out, smashing into twenty guys at once. 

Thor needed no help either, attacking with his Hammer and the power of lightning. 

Clint attacked several men at once, slinging arrows and attacking with his own brand of skill, killing men left and right. He did well on his own for a while, until someone grabbed him from behind, and several men attacked him at once. 

He struggled and tried to grab for his panic button to alert the others, but dropped it, kicking out and when someone branded a knife and stabbed him in the gut he still fought. 

Until they shot him. 

Suddenly everything happened at once: He heard Natasha yell, “CLINT!” and there was a fury of a scream, followed by the HULK screaming, “HAWKIE!” and rushing towards his attackers, grabbing men and breaking their backs, throwing them, crushing their skulls, until he stopped, breathless and leaned in close to Clint who could barely see. 

The last thing he saw was a blur of the Hulk’s face as he was lifted in the creature’s arms and the whispered, “Hawkie, no,” as he lost consciousness.

Clint woke in the hospital wing of SHIELD. He’d been there several times and knew it well. He saw the machines around him and groaned, alerting Natasha who had been sitting at his bedside. 

He coughed and she grabbed his hand. “Clint,” she whispered, squeezing. 

Bucky coughed and she laughed. “My lapochka is a jealous one, though he does not need to worry,” she said, not letting go of him. 

He heard Bucky mumble, “Shut up,” and tried to laugh himself but it came out as a cough. 

“I…he…” he tried to talk but it came out as a whisper. 

Natasha smiled. “You came very close to death, the knife wound was severe and they shot you very near your throat, but it will heal, you will be good as new.”

Clint sighed and winced, feeling it in his throat. “H…ulk.” 

Natasha and Bucky exchanged glances. 

“We…it was amazing, Clint. He carried you to the helicopter; he was devastated but so gentle. No one has ever seen the creature act that way before.” Bucky said. 

Clint nodded. 

The door opened to his left and someone asked, “Can I come in?”

Bruce Banner has his head in the door. 

He nodded again. 

Bucky and Natasha chose that moment to exit, but not before Natasha leaned in close and kissed his cheek whispering, “Good luck darling Hawkeye.”

The door closed and Bruce came to his right and Clint saw him closely. His eyes were bloodshot and there were prominent bags beneath them. He hadn’t shaved and looked thinner. 

“How..l..ong?” he asked, coughing again. 

Bruce looked down at himself, and then smiled. “You’ve been here nearly a week. Steve and Tony got back two days after you were hurt, Tony’s been here daily and…”

“H…ulk.” Clint said again, his eyes fixated into Bruce’s.

The other man paled, and then looked down. “I…I don’t understand it, they’ve told me what happened. I…it’s…unknown why the…why it…”

“He,” Clint said, his voice harsh, “He…saved.”

Bruce looked at him then, nodding. “Why he saved you. And why he called you by name.”

Clint stared intensely at the man in front of him, wishing his throat didn’t hurt so damn much or he’d be yelling. 

“Well, I just,” Bruce started, running a hand through his hair and smiling sheepishly, “I wanted to see how you were. I’ll be back tomorrow,” he said, leaving Clint to himself. 

The Hulk incident was another thing he didn’t want and hadn’t expected, but it drew him into Bruce Banner more than he wanted to be. 

He only hoped it wouldn’t take him too far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the angst comes in and dominates the next few dozen chapters. Sorry about that. =)

It took three weeks for Clint Barton to be given a clean bill of health and the second week into his convalescence Tony decided they would have a big party when he was better.

Steve was never big on parties, he always did the obligatory smiles and laughs but it was never the place for him. He didn’t tell Tony though, smiling and nodding when his lover decided on the idea and avoiding Nick Fury’s eyes when Tony asked him. 

When they were about to leave Nick’s ‘office’, Nick touched Steve’s shoulder and asked, “A minute, Steve?” 

Tony looked confused and slightly worried but Steve just nodded, smiling back at Tony once and saying, “It’s fine, I’ll be right up.” 

When he came back to their room Tony was staring at him accusingly and asked, “What was that about?” 

He wanted to lie, but instead confessed, “Nick asked if I was all right with the party.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Because…?”

Steve looked away, blushing, “I’m not very good at parties. Nick…he knows that and just wanted to…be sure I was okay with this one.”

Steve pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed, turning to look at Tony. 

The other man was staring with wide, shocked eyes. 

“No, no, it…there’s no way,” Tony said, apparently coming to conclusions on his own. 

Steve braced himself and said softly, “Tony, it’s…it wasn’t…Nick and I…”

Tony laughed nervously and then stopped, looking hurt. 

“You told me you hadn’t had sex with anyone since the serum.”

Steve didn’t look away. “Which knowing that I slept with Natasha after Bucky died, you should have come to conclusion that I meant anyone normal. Natasha and Nick both have more to them than most humans, they’re not as…breakable.”

Tony blushed, embarrassed. “Oh. I forgot about Natasha.” 

Steve sighed, pulling Tony close but being rebuffed. “Tony, Nick and I were just purely for convenience. Neither of us had feelings for the other and it didn’t last very long. A year, maybe.”

Tony still looked put off, his arms crossed over his bare chest and making no move to crawl under the sheets with Steve. “Still. How the fuck am I supposed to compete with Bucky Barnes and Nick fucking Fury? Is he better than I am? Scratch that, I don’t wanna know.”

Steve laughed, forcing Tony over to him and pulling the other man close to him. He leaned over Tony and whispered, “I never loved Nick and the love I had for Bucky was nothing…and I mean nothing,” he looked up at Tony and kissed him softly, “Compared to the love I have for you.” 

Tony smiled, “I love you,” he said, kissing Steve. 

Steve pulled him closer and their kiss deepened, tongues battling for dominance and Steve winning easily when Tony melted in his arms. 

He shoved his hand down the front of Tony’s pajama pants, taking him in hand and making the other man groan into his mouth.

Steve grinned and quickened his pace till he felt Tony explode in his hand, shivering and pulling his mouth away to moan, “Yessss…”

Yanking off Tony’s pants in a rush he pulled the other man’s legs up over his head and took two fingers, feeling his way to making Tony moan again and mumble, “Fuck you Nick,” as Steve took his hands away and thrust his erection inside.

Steve kissed Tony again, growling against his mouth, “No more Nick. Only me.”

Tony laughed then groaned; opening his eyes to stare into Steve’s whining, “Yes sir.”

The soldier inside of him reacted immediately to the words and he came, making Tony laugh again and Steve pulled on Tony’s erection, making the brunette fall over the edge right along with him.

When it was over Steve laid on top of him, panting and Tony laughing through his own heavy breathing.

“Didn’t realize you had that kink, Captain.”

Steve pinched him.

Tony chuckled again, running his fingers through Steve’s hair before asking, “I have to ask.”

Steve looked up at him, “Me.”

Tony tensed a bit but still laughed. “I knew Nick was a big bottom. Ha.”

Steve didn’t smile but offered, “So are you.”

Tony pulled his hair and he pretended to yelp. “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”

Steve lifted his head up then, staring at Tony.

“You want to?”

Steve felt Tony’s dick move against his arm and he laughed even as Tony blushed deeply. “I take that as a yes?” he asked.

Tony was beaming. “Hell yes. As soon as my brain and body are back online.”

Steve leaned in close and kissed him quick before leaning over to turn off the light. 

“Just let me know,” he offered. 

“Tomorrow morning. Or tonight, in the next two hours,” Tony calculated. 

Steve smiled in the dark, curling up against Tony. “I might be asleep then.”

“Who said YOU needed to be awake?”

Steve kicked him and Tony yelped. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck, pulling them close together. Even in the dark he knew Tony’s toes were curling and that his breathing was slowing down. 

“Tell me again why I’m in love with you,” he whispered. 

“Because I’m a better lay than Nick Fury, obviously, and…because we belong together.” 

Steve sighed, content. 

“Of course. I’d forgotten,” he whispered. 

“I’ll always remind you,” Tony said.

Even in the dark he knew Tony was smiling. 

________________________

Clint Barton was let out of the hospital wing but while he was determined to get back into the thick of things, Director Fury had decided to keep him off the roster for the time being. Despite his protests, of which there were many, Nick refused to budge. 

“You need at least a week, get back into things, reconnect,” Nick said, his eyebrow lifting. 

Clint looked away and mumbled, “So that’s it.” 

“Yes, Hawkeye. I trust there is no complaint.” 

Clint got up from the chair and walked off, leaving Nick alone. 

He left Nick’s makeshift office and ran right into the person who had been avoiding him since he’d gotten out of the hospital. Bruce looked flustered, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, trying to walk off. 

Clint grabbed his arm tightly. “Stop.” 

Bruce froze but still did not look at him. “I have important things to do, Hawkeye. If you need to discuss something there are many other…”

Clint squeezed. “Quit fucking with me, Banner. Look at me.”

Bruce did, his face an impassive slate. “Yes?”

“Why are you avoiding me?” Clint asked, trying not to whine. 

“I have no idea where you got the idea I was…” Bruce started and Clint grabbed him quickly, kissing him. 

He kissed Bruce for a few seconds before pulling away, realizing he was not being kissed back. 

Bruce looked very angry at him. “Are you finished?” he asked coldly. 

Clint swallowed. “What’s changed? A month ago you were throwing yourself at me, telling me ‘I’m not finished’ and now you act like I’m shit on your fucking shoe!”

Bruce looked away and said, “I realized there are things I didn’t understand and now I do,” he said simply before finishing with, “I will not be at your party tonight.”

“Fuck you,” Clint said, turning and walking away. 

He hated how hurt he felt and refused to acknowledge why. 

Clint did not stop till he was in his room and closed the door, lying on the bed and taking a deep breath then slowly letting it out. 

“Focus, Hawkeye. Focus,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes. 

His traitorous mind brought forth the blurry image of The Hulk’s worried face as he held him tenderly and the said, “Hawkie, no,” that accompanied it. 

Apparently Bruce’s subconscious self liked him a hell of a lot more than his conscious self did. 

___________________________

The party was in full swing and the guest of honor nowhere to be found. Steve sat next to Tony who was lamenting Hawkeye’s quick disappearance after the beginning of the party but Captain America himself knew there were other reasons entirely for Clint’s early night. 

“He’s having issues, Tony,” he kept trying to defend Hawkeye but failed since Tony continued to pout. 

They were having the party at Tony’s “other” mansion and there wasn’t a celebrity or second rate superhero left uninvited. Tony had introduced him to more celebrities than he had ever wanted to meet. 

The other members of the Avengers were noticeably absent, Bruce and Clint but also Thor. The thunder god had declined the invitation for “important things” when Tony extended one. 

Steve sat at a table in the far corner of the room, watching Tony go from table to table. He was the man of the hour and Steve could not help staring at him. 

“A sight to see,” came Natasha’s voice from his left. 

She sat down beside him, smiling at Tony before grinning at him. 

“You are not jealous?”

He shook his head. “Tony is in his element here, there’s nothing to be jealous of. He hasn’t even batted an eye at a woman or man all night.” 

“Hmm,” she said, scanning the room. 

Her eyes stopped suddenly and narrowed almost into slits. 

Steve followed her gaze, taking sip of his wine. When he came upon the object of her anger he almost choked. 

Bucky was currently dancing with a woman he’d met earlier tonight named Jennifer Walters, a brilliant lawyer who defended superheroes almost exclusively and happened to be Bruce Banner’s cousin. 

She was wearing a purple dress, cut short and seemed to be enjoying herself entirely too much. Her jet black hair tossed as she laughed and the light reflected off her green skin beautifully. 

Jennifer was also the She-Hulk, sometimes superhero. Steve had never seen her in action but had heard many stories from Nick in the past. 

“Natasha, calm yourself,” he whispered. 

Natasha seethed and said quietly, “Eto shlyuha umret,” making Steve laugh. (Kill that whore)

“Threatening to kill her is never a good place to start.” 

She glared at him and stood, heading towards them. 

Steve leaned back, enjoying the show. 

When Natasha was in front of them Jenny must have sensed her anger because she let go of Bucky immediately, hands up in surrender. Natasha advanced on her but Bucky grabbed her quickly before she could and kissed her quite soundly. 

Jennifer made her quick escape and when the kiss broke Natasha looked behind them and then glared at Bucky yelling. 

He kissed her again and Steve laughed, turning to look for Tony again. 

“Miss me?” came the whisper at his right. 

Steve grinned and said without looking, “Of course. Hurry now before Tony comes back.”

Tony growled and kissed him. “Not funny.”

He smiled. “It was to me.”

Tony looked over his shoulder at Bucky and Natasha. “They do know there are people watching them right?”

Steve nodded. “Volatile love is hard not to act on,” he said simply as Bucky pulled Natasha out to the balcony. 

Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Tired.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom and sleep,” Steve said. 

“Not that tired. You go.”

Steve yawned. “Are you sure?”

Tony nodded. “I’ll try to get the party to break up but it won’t be for another hour. I do have a reputation you know.”

Steve grinned and kissed him again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, I love you,” Tony said, kissing him a third time. 

“I love you too, Tony,” Steve said, leaving. 

The last thing he saw was Tony going over to Nick and clapping him on the shoulder laughing as Nick glared at him. 

_____________________

The first thing he felt when he woke was the pain. 

Tony clutched his head, cursing and then winced at the light in the room. 

“Owwww!” he yelled. 

There was a murmur from beside him and he whispered, “Sorry Steve,” before turning and hugging the lump next to him. 

“ ‘sokay,” came the reply, making him freeze. 

That was not Steve’s voice. 

Tony shot up in bed, jumping out and staring at the surroundings. 

He saw a room not unlike his own, but there was one noticeable difference. 

A bow, nestled neatly against the wall by the other side of the bed. 

“Clint?” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

Clint Barton rolled over, wincing and clutching at his own head and staring at him through his barely open eyes. “Tony?”

Tony dropped to his knees, nearly swallowing his tongue. 

Clint sat up, his eyes wide. He pulled the blanket back, looked at himself and then at Tony. 

“Shit,” he said. 

The silence was deafening and Tony looked so devastated that Clint fought the urge to run over and hug him. 

“Tony, this…it can’t be what it looks like,” he said, taking in the lack of evidence they’d had sex. 

No condom, no stains, there was nothing. It couldn’t be what it looked like. 

Tony didn’t seem to hear him and instead whispered, “I really tried this time. I didn’t even want anyone else, I…”

Clint got out of bed and came to Tony, ignoring the fact they were both naked. He knelt down and grabbed Tony’s shoulders. “Hey, look at me!” 

Tony did, blinking. 

“We didn’t sleep together, I’m sure of it. I…I wouldn’t do that, I…” he tried to explain, suddenly feeling a large lump in his throat. 

There was a knock at the door and both men jumped, staring at it with trepidation. 

Another knock and a nervous voice asked, “Clint, are you awake?” 

It was Bruce. 

The bottom dropped out of Clint’s stomach and he felt like throwing up. Tony stood, taking a deep breath. He nodded at Clint once and grabbed at his clothes, heading for the bathroom. 

Clint grabbed his boxers and answered the door. 

Bruce smiled at him shyly. “Hey, I…about yesterday….”

Clint smiled, knowing he must look odd. Every nerve in his body was on alert. “It’s okay.” 

Bruce shook his head. “No I…” suddenly he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened. 

Clint frowned. “Bruce, what’s…?”

Bruce began shaking and he pushed past him, suddenly heading for the bathroom door and throwing it open. 

Tony was only half dressed and suddenly Bruce looked between the two of them. 

“I…I smelled your cologne,” he whispered through his teeth, his voice shaking and Clint was alarmed to see his body was as well. 

Clint tried to touch him and explain, “Bruce, it’s not what it looks like! Someone must have done…”

Bruce pushed him off with such force he was thrown into the wall, and suddenly he grabbed Tony’s throat, lifting him up. 

“Br…” Tony tried to say, choking. 

“MINE!” he yelled, suddenly turning green in front of Tony’s eyes and he was thrown through the wall, landing in the middle of the hall. 

There was noise, yelling, guns, and the last thing Tony saw was Steve Rogers, racing to the rescue and stopping, looking at him and then at Clint and whispering, “Oh.” 

The rest was blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

“A broken arm, fractured leg, several broken ribs and some bones in his neck were crushed as well. We’ve got great doctors here so the throat will be able to be repaired it will take time but…” Nick was saying, but Steve didn’t hear any of it. 

“Thank you,” he kept saying, over and over, unable to think of anything else. 

It had been two hours since walking into the war zone that was Clint Barton’s room, finding the two bodies lying half dead in the aftermath and putting together the pieces just quick enough to feel the shattering rage that came after. 

He’d never been so angry and all he could do was blame himself. 

“Steve, it…Clint insists that nothing happened. There’s no evidence to suggest there was anything but sleeping that occurred in that room.”

Steve fought tears, smiling. “You keep saying that, but what reason would there be to sleep naked with him, Nick?” 

Nick looked tired, exhausted even. “Steve, they’ve both been examined.”

Steve laughed bitterly and said coldly, “You also keep saying that. You’re a bit of a broken record. I don’t want to hear this song anymore,” before getting up and turning to leave. 

“Steve.” 

He stopped, closing his eyes and swallowing. “Yeah?”

“The security tapes from the hall last night were all erased, there is nothing showing either of their whereabouts of the past twelve hours, you can’t say it isn’t strange.” Nick said. 

Steve walked out without a word and headed towards the hospital area. 

He stopped just short of going inside, though Tony was still under sedation he knew Clint shared the space with him and did not want to hear the other man’s rantings. Steve caught eyes with Clint who looked pained, shaking his head. He mouthed, ‘He loves you,’ and Steve looked away, feeling tears fall down his face. 

“Steven?” came the heavily accented voice, making him sigh. 

“Natasha.” 

She put a hand on his shoulder. “You should go inside.”

“Why?” he said, his voice thick. 

“You love him, he loves you. He would not hurt you, not for anything,” she said, her voice wrought with emotion. 

He shrugged her off and said, “If it hadn’t happened now it would have happened later, right? That’s what you and Buck both told me.”

“And you said you did not care,” she whispered. 

Steve looked at her, tears leaking on his face as he whispered, “I lied,” and walked away. 

Natasha closed her eyes, sighing and walking inside. Clint Barton looked at her sadly. 

“We didn’t,” he said, repeating the same phrase he’d spoken when he woke after everything had happened. 

She nodded. “I believe you, Hawkeye. I am sorry to say that Steve and Bruce both do not.” 

He looked away, shaking himself. “They told me he won’t change back. From the Hulk. I,” he laughed, whispering, “I broke him.”

She came to him and took his hands in hers. “There will be a way to fix this, trust in this.”

Clint shook his head. “Obviously neither of them care enough to listen when there’s no proof. I hate this!” he yelled, taking back his hands and walking to the bathroom, slamming the door. 

Natasha walked over to Tony’s bedside and sat down, taking his hand. “My darling Tony,” she whispered, kissing his hand, “We will fix this.”

Suddenly she felt her hand squeezed back and she looked up, smiling through tears. 

Tony tried to whisper and she put her finger on his lips. 

“Do not speak, my Tony. Your throat needs to heal.” 

He shook his head and she nodded. “Yes, you will not speak. You will lose the option if you strain your throat.” 

He squeezed her hand and made a movement like he was writing. She called out to the doctors, “May I have some paper and a pen?” and they obliged. 

Natasha handed it to him and he used his good hand to write. 

STEVE

She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. “He…will take some convincing.” 

He looked away, tears in his eyes. 

“Tony, it will take TIME. But you have Nick and I on your side. There must have been someone at that party that did something to you and Clint.”

He shook his head. 

Natasha leaned in close and took his hand. “Tony, darling look at me.”

A tear rolled down his face as he looked at her. 

“I will be here for you.” 

He tried to laugh and then coughed, startling her. 

She squeezed his hand. 

“Why do you believe us?” Clint suddenly asked. 

Natasha looked over her shoulder at him and smiled through her tears. 

“Because I have seen Tony before love and I have seen Tony after love, and I have seen you, my Hawkeye. I have seen you with Mr. Banner and I know what feelings lie there. I know,” she looked at Tony, “That I was wrong when I thought Tony would not be faithful to his lapochka.” 

Tony suddenly started to cry and she hugged him, whispering endearments in Russian that Clint did not know but found comfort in, lulling him back to sleep. 

______________________

Natasha entered their room after midnight, not bothering to be quiet because she knew James would be awake. 

He looked up at her, his anger prominent on his face. 

“Where have you been?” he asked, though he knew exactly where she’d been. 

“With Tony and Clint, as you well know James,” she stated bluntly, taking off her clothes without care and walking over to the bed nude, climbing beneath the covers to lie beside him. 

She draped herself over him, ignoring the way his body tensed at the touch. 

“Why are you on HIS side? He fucked Steve over and…” he started to argue and she kissed his belly, surprising him. 

“Let us sleep lapochka, please. I do not want to argue,” she begged. 

James was quiet and he ran a hand through her hair, whispering, “ ‘Nat, I…” 

She smiled against his skin. “As do I, my James.” 

He lifted her head and kissed her softly. 

“I’m just…it’s Steve.” 

Natasha smiled and kissed him again. “I know, lapochka. I know.” 

______________________

She didn’t know the protocol, but Pepper Potts walked tentatively into Tony Stark’s room trying not to wake him or the man across the room. She nodded once to the doctor and sat beside her boss, taking his hand. 

It felt clammy and warm, not at all like she remembered. 

Pepper closed her eyes and whispered, “I can’t believe you did this.” 

There was no response and she looked up to see that Tony was still asleep. 

“You had it so good, I don’t understand why you would just throw it all away over some cheap…god Tony, I gave you up for him. He’s…he’s such a good man, he…he doesn’t deserve this. And you don’t deserve him,” she finished, tears on her cheeks. 

Never once did she let go of his hand, squeezing it tighter as her words became more heated. 

She looked up and gasped, seeing Tony was watching her. 

The pain in his eyes was so raw that she squeezed his hand and choked back a sob. “Oh Tony, I’m sorry. I just thought that…”

He squeezed her hand back, trying to lift the mask off his face but she stopped him, shaking her head. “We’ll fix this. I promise.”

Pepper leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, closing her eyes. 

“Get better. Fast. Whoever did this obviously has a hidden agenda,” was the last thing she whispered before standing and turning to leave. She made it partly to the door when a voice called out. 

“Thank you.”

Pepper looked up and saw the man who was sharing the hospital area with Tony and nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before exiting, then turned down the hall and ran right into Steve Rogers, who had been lurking around the corner. 

“Steve, I was just going to…” she started to say but he interrupted her. 

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. I’m sorry if that sounds rude but there is nothing that you could possibly say that would make me want to continue to talk with you,” he said harshly, trying to get past her. 

Pepper grabbed his arm and squeezed as hard as she could but knew he could barely feel it. 

“I feel so sorry for Tony right now. I was so sure you were the one,” she whispered, then let go of him and walked away. 

Steve swallowed and let out a breath, closing his eyes. 

“So was I,” he whispered. 

He took a few steps and peered into the hospital area, noticing that Tony was placed near the windows. His former lover was covered in bandages from throat to arms and he had something over his mouth. Steve tried to ignore the tightening in his chest that cried out to be with Tony and turned reluctantly away, walking back the way he’d come. 

_________________________

Clint recovered faster than Tony did but visited daily, the two men trying to piece together the night that altered their relationships and lives forever. 

The doctors still forbade Tony to speak, it had been nearly two weeks now and they were seeing progress in his healing so they used a whiteboard to communicate. 

Nick had provided them with a guest list and no one stood out on the list, which consisted of mostly celebrities and other superheroes. 

It was nearly two months into Tony’s convalescence and he was going to be released soon, though the doctors were still wary of allowing him to talk, his leg and arm had healed to the point that he had a walking cast on and his arm was no longer in a cast at all. 

Clint sighed, laying his head down on the table between him and Tony, smiling. “This is going nowhere.”

Tony nodded, pointing to the list and then writing: I DON’T EVEN KNOW HALF THESE PEOPLE

Clint laughed. “Yeah, me neither. I’ll access the SHIELD computers for some of the names we don’t recognize and go hunting.” 

He looked at the list they’d made and one name stood out among the rest. 

“You invited Tem Borjigin? Isn’t he one of your competitors?” Clint asked. 

Tony wrote: HE DIDN’T COME. 

Clint looked at the name again. “Didn’t he steal like, half your work force in Singapore? On purpose?”

Tony rolled his eyes and wrote: SO?

Clint shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know, it’s just strange. Everyone else on here that you invited seems to be an ally except him. Are we sure he DIDN’T come? Or someone came in his place? Have you ever seen him?”

Tony looked at him and then wrote: NO BUT WHY WOULD HE WANT ME AND STEVE TO BREAK UP?

Clint sighed. “I don’t know, but I’m gonna check this guy out. He had motive, and if he was there it’s something,” he leaned over and squeezed Tony’s hand, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” 

He left and Tony sighed, laying back down and then leaning over to turn off the light. He closed his eyes and sighed again, feeling lonelier than he had the last agonizing weeks apart from Steve. 

He heard the door open again and opened his eyes, blinking into the dark. There was a light coming from the hall faint enough that he could make out his visitor’s face. 

“Steve,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Steve was frozen in the doorway and his breath was loud enough that Tony could hear it from across the room. 

“Steve I…” 

“Don’t. Just…let me talk,” Steve said, his voice coming out thick with emotion. 

Tony nodded. 

He still didn’t move and said, “I thought, when we started, that I could handle sharing you,” he put his hand up when Tony started to make noise again, “But then…when I saw you, naked covered in blood lying on top of Clint, I….I was so angry. I’ve never been that angry…at anyone,” he stepped forward and Tony gasped at the tears on his face, “Not even men I wanted to kill, Tony.”

Tony wiped tears off his own cheeks and whispered, “Can I…talk?”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it. I…I know, that they didn’t find any evidence that the two of you had sex, I know that. But maybe you wanted to and got naked then passed out because you were drunk or even…”

“Steve, no. I….I wasn’t even attracted to other people after I met you,” Tony said as lout as he could muster his voice cracking. 

Steve laughed bitterly. “There’s no…”

Tony tried to stand and Steve yelled, “NO! Don’t….you can’t move. Just....NO. I…I just came to….tell you to stay away from me. I know you’re getting out of here and I just…” his voice broke and he looked down. 

“NO.”

Steve looked up, surprised. “No? I don’t want anything to do with you! I just…Tony, PLEASE.” 

Tony stared him down. “No.”

Steve growled and came towards him, angrily yelling in his face, his hands on Tony’s bed, “I DON’T WANT YOU! I JUST WANT YOU TO…”

He was cut off with Tony’s kiss, deep and possessive, the other man’s arms digging into his shoulders. Steve kissed him back for nearly a minute before pushing him off, gasping with tears in his eyes. 

Tony smiled. 

Steve left without another word and he leaned back in his bed, closing his eyes. 

Tony slept quite soundly that night, though Steve did not. 

He paced his bedroom, his fingers constantly touching his mouth and licking his lips, cursing himself. 

When Tony had kissed him everything rushed back in full force and he’d wanted nothing more than to push the other man down onto the bed and have his way with him. 

“Stupid Tony,” he mumbled, sighing. 

There was a knock at his door and he called out, “Enter.”

Nick Fury came through the door with a knowing look on his face. 

“Don’t,” Steve said, glaring at him. 

“What?” Nick asked, feigning ignorance, “I just came to update you on Bruce.”

Steve sighed and sat down on the bed. “How is he doing?”

Nick sat down in a chair across the room.

“The same, he’s under constant sedation because when we take him off he goes into a rampage.” 

“Is he still…?” Steve curled his arms in. 

Nick nodded. “Been green almost eight weeks now, actually. We’ve banned Clint from even looking through the window. That was a fun time, him trying to break the glass and screaming.”

Steve glared, “He’s still asking about him?”

Nick nodded. “Every day. It’s…strange. A lot like how you ask the doctors about Tony and think no one knows.” 

Steve looked away, blushing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. And if that’s all, you can leave.”

Nick got up from his chair and stood in front of Steve. “If you’re determined to lie to yourself forever, you know I’m always around.”

Steve looked up and Nick brushed his fingers across Steve’s cheek. The blonde made a face and moved away, shaking his head. 

Nick laughed. “Is it that horrible to be touched by anyone but Tony Stark?”

Steve ignored him and he sighed. “Well, goodnight then. Just remember what I said.”

“Goodnight Sergeant,” he whispered. 

Nick smiled as he closed the door. 

The doctors were baffled as to why Bruce Banner remained the Hulk even as his blood pressure stayed regulated. He had been taken out of sedation approximately six times and none had been successful. 

It was late and Clint Barton was on a mission. He snuck down the hallway that had been off limits to him since the Hulk’s second rampage the week before just because he had been in the vicinity and the monster had spotted him. 

The guards were all occupied and he quickly got past them, knocking them both unconscious with arrows and stepping into the room. There was a doctor at Bruce’s bedside and the man’s eyes widened and he said, “You can’t be here! It’s…”

Clint raised his fingers to his lips and took a step closer, then closer still, finally resting his hand on Bruce’s arm. 

The warmth spread through his fingers and he sighed, tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, then turned and left. 

The monster in the bed twitched and the doctor walked over to it, looking up at the blood pressure. It had gone down. He frowned, checked the chart again. 

“Huh.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony walked into his house wearily, sighing as he dropped his bag by the door. 

“Hello Mister Stark,” Jarvis said, “It has been quite a while.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony muttered, shuffling his feet across the room. 

He headed to the computer station by the couch and brought up his messages. 

“Tony, I hear you’re getting out of the hospital today. Call me, Pepper told me what happened.”

Rhodey. 

Tony closed his eyes and skipped to the next. 

“Tony, I’ll be over as soon as you get in.”

Pepper. 

He sighed and skipped to the next. 

“Hello Mister Stark, it’s Christine Everhart. I….”

Tony laughed, opening his eyes. “Ms. Brown.”

He skipped to the next. 

“Tony, it’s…me.” 

Tony’s heart stopped. 

“I just…I wanted to…I…just…um…” Click. The line went dead. 

Steve. 

Tony’s smile widened. This day was looking up after all. The phone rang again and he picked up an ear piece, placing it in his ear. 

“Stark, talk to me.”

“Tony, it’s Pepper. Is there something you’re forgetting?” she asked, the tone of voice very familiar to Tony. It was the ‘I’m angry at you but there’s someone else in the room so I can’t yell’ voice. 

“Um….maybe?” he guessed, honestly clueless. 

“Mandarin, Inc? Mr. Borjigin is here, waiting. You were going to discuss his proposal. I spoke to you about this yesterday evening,” she spoke through clenched teeth and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible.” 

“I need you here yesterday.” 

He hung up the phone and started to rush to his bedroom and stopped. 

Borjigin. Where had he heard that name before? 

Tony shook his head and set about getting dressed. 

“It’ll come to me when I least expect it,” he mumbled as he threw off his t-shirt. 

“It always does,” Jarvis added. 

Tony quipped back, “Funny, Jarvis. You know I can replace you with a very sexy sounding Australian woman.” 

“I’d like to see you try, sir.” 

Tony mumbled, “I will, I swear it this time.” 

“You always swear it sir, I will rue the day.”

He got dressed sans tie and as he headed into the lab to put on his suit, he yelled out, “I swear I will!”

_________________________________________

The threat was minimal, though they sent in Thor first to soften up the scene and the others followed shortly after. 

The mission was simple enough. Get inside, take everything down, find the source, beat up bad guys, and get out. 

Hawkeye volunteered to go, though Nick was wary the others rallied for him and he accompanied Thor, Captain America, Bucky, and Black Widow on the mission to take down a known sect of the organization known to many as “The Hand.” 

Everyone fought valiantly and succeeded, though their communications with SHIELD were cut off halfway through the infiltration. 

Hawkeye leaned against a wall, catching his breath and examining the various cuts and bruises from the ninja clan. He was lucky to be alive, he knew that. 

He looked across the lot and saw Captain America touching his ear, hitting it and cursing. Steve didn’t like to be without a link, he had realized that early on since joining the team. The soldier looked up and their eyes met. The hardened gaze shook him and the looked away first, cursing his weakness. 

Suddenly there was a voice in his ear yelling, “THE HULK HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT! THE HULK HAS ESCAPED! AVENGERS DO YOU COPY! REPORT!” 

All six heroes looked to each other and they quickly assembled, running to the jet while Thor flew off ahead of them. 

Clint was shaking and his breath was coming out in gasps, he closed his eyes willing his traitorous body to calm but it continued. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice, “Calm yourself, Clint. For Bruce. He needs you.” 

He opened his eyes and looked at Natasha, shaking his head. “I can’t, I….I just,” he felt tears on his face and looked up at Steve who was staring at him like he’d grown a second head, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT, HUH?”

Steve blinked his expression troubled and he whispered, “Myself,” quiet enough that Clint had to read his lips to make out the word. 

Bucky was looking at him as well, more glaring than looking. He leaned in closer to Natasha and felt like sticking out his tongue. 

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “It will be okay, Hawkeye.”

They landed and he was the first off the jet and running towards the destruction. Nick was in the middle of the fray yelling and when he saw them he yelled, “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I’VE BEEN CALLING FOR THIRTY MINUTES!”

Clint was about to lash out at him when Steve stepped up and said, “Our communication was down when we arrived, which was obviously a pre-emptive for this. What happened?”

Nick ran a hand over his head and growled, “It was out of nowhere. The power went down, the Hulk came out of sedation and he lashed out, yelling. He injured almost twenty, killed two,” he explained, he looked at Clint, “He was yelling for you, if you can believe it. Hawkie.” 

It felt like ice water in his veins and Clint didn’t move. 

“It had to be an inside job, though I have no idea how it happened. He got out, headed for the trees, and he’s just…GONE. No sign. Nothing. Like….”

“Someone took him,” Steve finished. 

Clint felt the anger ready to pour out and he suddenly threw himself at Steve, yelling, “SEE? THIS WAS WHY! THEY DIDN’T WANT YOU OR TONY, THEY WANTED BRUCE AND YOU WOULDN’T LISTEN! YOU…” he suddenly punched Steve as hard as he could catching him off guard and knocking him down then spit down at his feet, “…I hope you’re happy.” 

He ran off towards the house and Natasha ran after him, then Bucky looked at Steve who was rubbing his jaw and lying there. He nodded and Bucky followed them. Steve and Nick exchanged glances. 

Nick swallowed. “There’s…more.” 

“What?” Steve asked, standing. 

“Tony’s in the hospital. He was poisoned at his office. Some weird freak thing we don’t…” 

Steve was running before he finished. 

______________________________________________

Pepper Potts hated hospitals. The sterile, unreal smell always creeped her out and the amount of time she’d spent in hospitals recently didn’t exactly help. This time at least she wasn’t alone. 

James Rhodes had rushed to join her and was sitting on Tony’s left while she sat on his right, though only she was holding his hand. They were not in a SHIELD hospital though there were agents outside the door. 

Everything had happened so fast she didn’t even understand it all. They had been meeting with Mandarin, Inc.’s head Tem Borjigin to discuss a project to bring power to the city of Telehim, a far off village in China that the CEO was particularly interested in. He and Tony had spent hours talking and the two men shook hands before he left. Then suddenly Tony was feeling sick and he sat down, fainting. 

She called security to apprehend Mr. Borjigin but the man had vanished into thin air. 

The doctors were baffled as to the poison, though they were trying their best to counteract it. 

This had been nearly an hour ago. 

Pepper felt her eyes growing heavy and she closed them for what felt like a minute when suddenly James’s voice woke her up. 

“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! SECURITY!”

She jumped up and saw a distraught Steve Rogers, costume in tatters, trying to get passed James and staring at Tony with tears on his face. 

Pepper glared at him. 

He looked at her and she gasped at the pain she saw there, and then stopped herself. 

He deserved to be in pain after what he’d done to Tony the past two months. 

“Please, I just…please. I can help him,” he whispered, surprising them both. 

James didn’t let him go. “How?” 

Steve ripped his costume, exposing his arm. “My blood. Please.” 

Pepper was skeptical. “How would that help?” 

“He’s dying. PLEASE LET ME!” he pleaded, suddenly down on his knees. 

James let him go, stepping back. He looked at Pepper. “Should I get a doctor?” 

“Not safe,” Steve said breathlessly, “Find a syringe.”

She was up and running, pulling open drawers and suddenly found one in a cart by the window. Steve was in front of her in a flash and stuck himself hard with it, drawing blood. He rushed passed them and was in front of Tony, taking his arm softly. She watched him run his hand over Tony’s skin like he was made of glass and then suddenly stick the needle in and expel the plunger. 

It took less than six seconds and Tony opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at them. He pulled the tube from his throat and coughed, “Jesus, what the hell?”

Pepper was laughing and crying as she threw her arms around him. 

“Ow, Pepper. What happened? Last thing I remember is Borjigin leaving and…that BASTARD poisoned me!” 

She pulled back and kissed him on the mouth. He pushed her away awkwardly. “Jesus, it’s not like I died.”

“You almost did,” James said. 

Tony sighed. “Well, what’d I miss?”

Pepper laughed again and started to say, “St…” but stopped. 

He was gone. 

Tony frowned. “Pepper?”

She looked at James. “Steve was here. He…he gave you his blood. He…Tony he saved your life.”

Tony stared at her in disbelief. “What? How did he…shit, turn on the TV.”

She grabbed the remote and did. The first thing they saw was the headline: HULK RAMPAGE.

Tony cursed. “Get me my clothes.”

“Tony no! You almost died! There’s no way we’re…”

He pulled everything off of himself, ignoring the machines beeping. “I DON’T CARE! I’m LEAVING. GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!”

She crossed her arms. “No.”

Suddenly James was at Tony’s side holding his clothes. He shrugged at her. “The man’s gotta go, Pepper. You aren’t gonna stop him.”

Tony pulled James in for a hug and kissed his forehead. “I knew there was a reason I loved you, Rhodey.” 

James pushed him off, wiping his head. “Save the kisses for your boyfriend, superhero.”

Tony grinned. “I plan to.”

___________________________________

Clint didn’t leave his room, even when Natasha banged continuously on his door and demanded to be allowed inside. He didn’t want to see anyone, though this room didn’t feel the same as his old one. Ever since Bruce’s first rampage almost two months ago he’d barely slept in it and now it felt wrong. 

He tossed and turned, finally not even bothering to pretend he was trying to sleep. 

Nick had informed him that they continued to search for Bruce, though he knew they wouldn’t find him easily. 

He sighed and suddenly there was a knock on his door. 

“Barton, it’s me.”

Clint sat up and walked over, leaning against the door but not opening it. “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry. I just…I wanted to tell you that.”

He closed his eyes. “Tell Tony that, not me.”

“I don’t know if I can, not after all of this. I just…I hurt him so badly.”

“He loves you something awful, I don’t think that’s changed,” Clint said. 

Steve sighed. 

“Leave me alone, Steve.”

There was silence as his answer and he opened his eyes. 

Alone at last. 

He was jarred from sleep by the door opening and he blinked at Tony Stark’s face. 

“Hey there Hawkie, you okay?”

He shook his head. 

“Well, I have news for you. I think I know where your man is. Tem Borjigin. Remember him?”

Clint stood. “Yeah.”

Tony opened the door. “He just happened to poison me today. So I’d say he’s risen in the suspect list. Nick’s looking into it now.”

Clint threw his arms around Tony, hugging him. “I told you!”

Tony laughed. “I know.”

They pulled apart and Tony squeezed his hand before leaving him with, “Sit tight, sugar plum. We’ll find him.”

“Thanks Tony.”

Tony winked. “All in a day’s work.”

Clint laughed. “Are you okay? Sorry I didn’t…”

Tony grinned. “I will be.”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve showered and then headed to the gym, ignoring every instinct in his body to go back the way he’d come. 

He’d stood in the shadows, watching Tony and Clint interact. The jealousy he knew he didn’t deserve to feel had made him want to scream but he stood watching them hug and laugh like lifelong friends. 

Friends. 

Only friends. 

The mantra was repeating itself in his head as he entered the deserted gym, the punching bag greeting him. He got out a good kick when suddenly someone called out, “Taking a shower before getting sweaty again? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”

Every hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and he didn’t dare turn around, punching the bag and trying to remain calm. 

He could smell Tony walk around him. 

Honest to god smell him. 

“Jesus,” he whispered, punching hard.

Tony suddenly was at his left and when his hand touched Steve’s arm he felt his body trembling. He didn’t move. 

“They told me what you did. Pepper and Rhodey.”

Steve swallowed and looked into Tony’s clear blue eyes. “Did they?”

Tony nodded, letting go of his arm. He had to force himself not to sigh in relief. “Yep. And Rhodey told him you got down on your knees and begged. Honest to god, begged. Weird, huh? That he’d make up a lie like that?”

Steve looked away and kicked at the bag again. “Strange.”

Tony walked around him again till he was on the other side of the bag and he stood in front of him, holding the bag. “So, why did you come there? To yell at me again? And my dying got in the way?”

Steve tried not to let the idea get into his head but failed and the tears that welled up in his eyes made him look away. “No. I came to give you my blood. Like they said.”

Tony let go of the bag and walked around him again, stopping behind him. Steve could feel him at his back and he forced his body to remain calm though the strain was painful. 

“Why?” 

Steve bit his lip and said, “You’re…important….to the team.”

Tony laughed bitterly, his voice cutting when he whispered, “To the team, huh? Is that all you’re gonna say?”

Steve didn’t move or speak. 

Tony sighed. “You know, I may be an insufferable bastard sometimes. I may be vain, shallow, and a bit of a jackass. But I’m not a coward and I never will be,” he said, turning and walking away, “Glad to be so valuable to the team, SIR.” 

As soon as he was gone Steve slumped against the bag, tears welling up in his eyes. 

He didn’t deserve Tony and Tony definitely deserved more than him. 

Steve leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt tears on his face and embraced them, giving in to the silence. 

“Steve? You okay?” 

He opened his eyes and saw Bucky there, concern evident on his face. Steve shook his head, swallowing. His friend walked over and hugged him tightly and he buried his head in Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Saw Stark walk by. He didn’t look happy.” 

Steve didn’t reply, pulling away and wiping his face. He laughed bitterly. “I would assume not. He gave me a way back in and I was too scared to take it.” 

Bucky frowned. “Why?” 

“Just drop it, Buck. Okay? It’s over.”

Bucky laughed. “Really? Because the four other times you assumed that it was it wasn’t, and I really don’t believe you being able to give up on love this easily. You pined after me for fifty years, Steve.” 

Steve glared at him. “So?”

He put his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “So I don’t want you to pine after Tony Stark for that long. Frankly I don’t like the guy at all and think he doesn’t deserve that. I don’t see even one reason why you’d be attracted to him. He’s selfish ass who only cares about where his next lay or award is coming from and he might be smart but he has no fucking clue when it comes to common decency. He doesn’t deserve to shine your boots let alone….” 

Bucky was cut off when Steve punched him and he staggered back, catching himself. He rubbed his jaw for a second, and then looked up with a smile. “Took you long enough. I thought I was gonna have to go on forever, though I do have a lot more shit to say about Stark.”

Steve blinked at him. “You did that on purpose.” 

Bucky grinned. “Obviously. I wanted to rile you up and it did. I don’t get why you’re punishing yourself over this. It was a mistake, you did it, but it’s fucking over now so get the hell over it. You don’t want to be like poor Clint and have no idea where Tony is or what’s being done to him and never being able to say you still love him. Do you?” 

Steve looked away, sighing. “It’s not that simple. I should have trusted him, I should have listened.” 

Bucky clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, you didn’t. Look, it’s late. Nick’s busy trying to track down the Hulk’s gamma signature or this Tem guy and it probably will be all night till we get it right. Go to bed, think on it. Tony will still be around in the morning.” 

Steve nodded. “Thanks.” 

His friend grinned. “Don’t mention it.” 

Bucky left him alone again and he wiped off his face, throwing the towel in a hamper to his left before heading out into the hall towards the bedrooms. He walked by the briefing room when he heard Tony’s voice and stopped a foot from the door, leaning against the wall. 

“…don’t think I can.” 

“Oh my Tony, I’m sorry darling,” Natasha purred. 

Tony sighed. He sounded tired. “Thanks, Nat. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You would call that Pepper woman to tell your troubles to.” 

Tony laughed. “She’s not half as understanding as you, plus she doesn’t look as good in skin tight leather.” 

Natasha laughed and Steve could hear her kiss him. His stomach knotted together and he closed his eyes. 

“I miss him. Even more so now that I know he doesn’t want me anymore,” Tony whispered. 

“I do not believe that, Tony. He is your lapochka, I know it.”

Tony sighed. “That may be true, but I don’t think I’m his. Not anymore.” 

Natasha sighed and they were silent for a moment before she said, “Goodnight my Tony. I hope tomorrow we can find Banner and end this once and for all.”

“Me too. Goodnight.”

She came out of the room and turned, seeing Steve there. Natasha’s cold glare was enough to freeze him on the spot. She turned back and stepped back inside. “Oh Tony? A question.” 

“Hmm?”

“If the Captain is finished with you, who will you turn to?” she asked, one foot still outside in the hallway. 

Tony paused a moment and said, “I don’t know, it’s…I’ve never thought about it. Why, you got someone in mind?”

Natasha laughed. “I hear the Thunder God is single again. His human lover got frightened and left him.”

Tony laughed. “Oh yes, I’ll just run up to Thor and propose!”

“Want me to? I’m sure I can plead your case.” 

Tony was still laughing when he said, “Goodnight Natasha.”

“ ‘Night Tony darling.” 

She turned again and walked back down the hall stopping in front of Steve. She leaned in close and whispered, “If you don’t get over yourself soon, Captain, I will find someone else to love my Tony properly. You can bet on it.” 

With that she left him alone. Steve took a deep breath and walked down the hall and turned into the room. Tony had his back to him, his feet up on a chair as he watched file footage on the big screen taking up most of the room. 

It was of Steve himself, the first introduction of Captain America to the public back in the fifties. He swallowed and said with a thick voice, “I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” 

Silence answered him. 

“I know that. I want it, desperately, but I don’t think I deserve even the slightest forgiveness for my abandoning you when you needed me the most,” he said, swallowing again. 

The screen went dark and Tony turned around. His face was hard, not a trace of a smile or a frown. 

“Is that it?” he asked. 

Steve looked down, nodding. 

Tony laughed, his voice bitter. “You’re telling me all that shit in there about me ‘being important to the team’ was because you feel you don’t deserve to get back together with me?”

Steve didn’t dare say a word or move. 

“Bullshit! Who the fuck cares if you deserve it! I DESERVE IT!” Tony yelled making him lift his head in surprise. 

Tony got up from his chair and stalked towards him, stopping when they were face to face. He grabbed on to Steve’s shirt and kissed him, hard and brutal, shoving his tongue down Steve’s throat. 

The blonde accepted his kiss and held on; pulling them closer together in a crushing hold. When they pulled back to breathe both men had tears on their faces and Tony touched Steve’s cheek with his fingertips and then tore his shirt open, buttons flying all over the room. 

Steve surrendered control to him, quickly shrugging his shirt off and sighing into the kiss that followed that left him breathless. He felt Tony’s hands on his pants and tore them open himself, a breathless sigh when Tony pulled their mouths apart. He barely got to look his lover in the eye when he was turned around and Steve could feel Tony trembling behind him. 

“Please, please,” he whispered so quietly that he wasn’t sure Tony could hear him. 

Tony’s laugh was thick with emotion, startling him. 

“I dreamed about this,” he whispered, kissing Steve’s neck and sucking to leave a mark that Steve wished so much would still be there when this was over but knew would not be, “Being your first when you were mine, it’s…” Tony trailed off, licking a line down his spine and stopping at his ass. 

“Please, don’t,” Steve said, “Just…hurt me, Tony. I want…” he begged, tears falling down his cheeks and onto the table in front of him. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Steve. I never have,” Tony said, plunging his tongue inside of Steve and making him cry out, his knees nearly giving out on him. He held onto the table, ignoring the cracking that could be heard. 

Tony attacked him ferociously, plunging deep and fast till Steve was almost over the edge and he stopped, making Steve moan. 

“Like that, huh?” he said confidently, suddenly standing again, pressing his shirt into Steve’s back and whispering, “Then you’ll love this,” just as he thrust deep inside. 

Steve bit his lip to keep from yelling and Tony laughed again, making it that much harder for Steve to hold himself back. “I think we’re gonna break the table if we stay here,” Tony said, suddenly moving them both, walking Steve into the wall and pulling out, then thrusting deep inside again. 

Hot and fast they were both pressed against the wall, Tony’s hot breath against his ear and he moaned when Tony pulled their mouths together and began thrusting faster. He shuddered when hot fingers grabbed and began pumping him at the same pace they both came with a groan, Tony’s lips against his and his breathless, “Steve,” as he laid his forehead against the blonde’s back.

The only noise in the room was their heavy breathing and when he felt Tony take turn him around, they looked at each other: faces flushed, bodies sweaty, and Tony grinned. 

“I kinda wish I had taken off a lot more clothes for that,” he admitted, “Since it’s probably the first and last time I make love in a SHIELD situation room.”

Steve smiled, leaning up and pressing their mouths together lightly. “I love you so much,” he declared. 

“I love you so fucking much it kills me but I can’t go through this shit again. You have to trust me, Steve, with everything,” Tony said, not smiling now. 

The blonde’s smile brightened and he kissed Tony again, pressing their foreheads together. “I do, I will, I promise.”

He felt Tony’s fingers interlock with his and he squeezed on his lover’s hand tightly. 

“Now let’s go back to OUR room and do this thing properly,” Tony declared, then looked down at the ruins of Steve’s clothes, “Right after I go get you a robe.”

Steve grinned. “Don’t want me getting Nick all hot and bothered roaming the halls with a ripped open shirt and pants?” 

Tony glared. “Not funny. You don’t want to piss me off again.”

He grinned and pulled up his pants, holding them closed. “C’mon then, Mister Stark, show me who’s boss,” he whispered, before leaving the room as quick as he could still holding his clothes. 

Tony pulled up his own pants, barely zipping them as he took off running. 

**********************************

Nick Fury sat in front of a computer screen, rubbing his eyes. It had been nearly twelve hours now since The Hulk went on a rampage, killing two of his agents and injuring several others. The monster was nowhere to be found, but his radiation energy was large enough to track and he had been searching for the signature since his people had been put on the trail, in between researching Tem Borjigin, the CEO of Mandarin, Inc. who also just happened to be the head of an organization called, “The Hand.” 

The man was a criminal mastermind, and Tony fucking Stark had been sitting at a table shaking hands with him. He couldn’t believe his own stupidity. 

“Fucking drama,” he mumbled. 

All the things that had been going on with his “Avengers” in the past month had stopped him from his usual constant vigilance regarding the lives of his team was concerned. 

In other words, he’d stopped trying to dictate every aspect of their lives. 

Obviously, this wouldn’t happen again. 

He would not allow himself to be blindsided with something this big for a second time so that was why he flicked through the cameras in the building, checking on his team. When he saw Tony Stark and Steve Rogers he cursed, closing his eyes. 

Nick picked up the phone. 

“Maria, send someone to clean up the Situation Room please,” he said tiredly. 

There was a hint of laughter in her voice, “Yes sir, Carol and I are on it.” 

Nick grinned. “I’m sure you are. I trust the tape will be missing of that particular encounter?” 

Maria laughed. “No, sir. Just very warm with overuse.” 

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes beginning to flutter a bit. 

Until suddenly there was a large dot on his screen. 

A big green one. 

Nick stared at the dot for nearly ten minutes as it blinked in the same spot, not moving. This was quite obviously a trap because he doubted Borjigin was dumb enough not to realize they could follow the Hulk’s gamma signature, but that didn’t stop him from reaching over and turning on the lights in all the rooms of his team and announcing, “Avengers, assemble in the Situation Room.”

He paused, remembering and then said, “Nevermind. My office, NOW.” 

The group came in quicker than he anticipated. First Clint, his eyes red from what Nick knew was crying; followed by Natasha and Bucky who were already suited up; to his surprise Thor came, nodding once to him. He had assumed the Thunder God had left again for Asgard as he usually did after a battle. He waited a moment for Tony and Steve, though he knew from their encounter earlier the two were not going to be here very soon. 

Nick turned to the group and declared, “I have located The Hulk’s gamma signature.”

He heard Clint let out a sigh of relief and he looked at him directly when he continued, “I believe that I was allowed to and we would be walking into a trap if the team was sent in.”

Clint’s face flinched a bit at the words and he looked down, his eyes filling with tears again. 

“But the team will continue to pursue the creature as soon as you’re all suited up and ready,” he finished, smiling when Clint’s head shot up in surprise. 

Before he could continue Tony and Steve burst through the door with flushed faces, clothes askew, and panting for breath. Tony said breathlessly, “Sorry we’re late! We were….uh….”

“Taking a meeting in the Situation Room?” Nick finished for him, raising an eyebrow. 

Steve suddenly blushed and Tony mumbled, “Sorry.”

“What did we miss?” Steve asked. 

Clint was grinning brightly. “We found him.”

***********************************************************

They reached the facility at nearly 4 am, the alpha team consisting of Steve, Thor, and Natasha going through the back while Tony, Clint, and Bucky found their way through the rooftop. Tony carried the other two men to the top and they landed without any problem, signaling to the other team. 

“The gamma is hot very near your position alpha team,” Nick said through their comms. 

Each team had a GPS tracker to know where the others were. When Tony, Bucky, and Clint got through they headed towards the green dot, careful not to alert the guards below them. 

They were very close to where Steve and the others were when suddenly there was an explosive roar and the building shook with fury, causing all three men to fall to the floor hard. 

Tony caught himself before he did, Bucky landed on his feet and Clint barely made it down without a broken leg, grabbing on to Iron Man’s leg to slide down. 

“Ow,” he mumbled, pushing himself up. 

Suddenly there were several guns pointed at them and Tony laughed. “Time to play, boys!” 

They suddenly started to fight the guards when there was a voice in their comms, “Don’t…come….HULK….loose. Attacked us. Controlling,” came Steve’s fuzzy message. 

“We need to get to them!” Tony yelled, firing off his cannons and dropping several men. 

Suddenly there was a pause in the fight and all the guards stopped, falling to their knees and bowing. 

“Well, well, well. I did not expect you so soon,” came an amused voice from the stairs. 

Tony growled. “Mister Borjigin, we were just talking about you on the ride here! Weren’t we boys?” 

Bucky went to aim his gun and suddenly fell to the floor, holding his ears and screaming. 

Tony rushed to his side and fell as well, the high pitched noise reverberating through his helmet. He ripped it off and screamed. 

Clint held his ground, his arrow pointed at the man in front of him. He had no idea why Tony and Bucky were on the ground but it was not affecting him. 

Tem Borjigin grinned at him. “Mister Barton, so nice to see you. I have been keeping a close eye on your adventures the past few months. Specifically,” there was a very loud roar, much closer this time, “Concerning my new pet.” 

“HE’S NOT YOUR PET! HE’S A HUMAN BEING AND I’M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US!” 

Clint went to fire his arrow and Borjigin caught it in mid-air, snapping it in two. 

“Useless, obviously,” he said, walking closer to him. 

Clint roared, tears in his eyes as he launched himself at the man, who countered his fighting moves with easy skill, grabbing on to his arm suddenly and pulling it back, cracking it. 

He screamed and Borjigin laughed, pulling him close and whispering, “I’m the Mandarin, boy. You have no weapons to use against me…and now….I use your love….against you.” 

Suddenly the Hulk was in the room, grabbing him from Mandarin, holding him with two hands around the chest. It had metal band around its forehead with a red light in the middle. The monster roared in his face and Clint felt tears running down his cheeks. 

“Please….Bruce….please….DON’T DO THIS! I’m sorry! I….I didn’t….I….” he struggled to breathe through the Hulk’s strong hold. 

Mandarin suddenly yelled, “KILL HIM! DO IT! I COMMAND YOU!”

The monster roared again, letting go of Clint with one hand and grabbing its head. It stared at Hawkeye and said through gritted teeth, “HAWKIE….HURT.” 

Clint struggled to whisper, “Bruce…no…HE DID IT…I…didn’t…not Tony….you…I want you.”

The monster screamed tearing at its forehead now, trying to take off the band. Suddenly it snapped in two and the Hulk roared, loosening his grip on Clint’s ribs and holding him tenderly in his large hands as it lowered him to the ground. Clint coughed up blood, smiling. “Br…uce.” 

The monster’s agonized scream was enough to break the windows and suddenly he ran at the man responsible. The last thing Clint saw was large green hands grab Tem Borjigin and snap him in two. 

He woke in a drug induced haze amidst the familiar hum of machines and hushed talking. 

Blinking he could make out the blurry faces of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. 

“H…ey,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Hey yourself, buddy. How do you feel?” Tony asked. 

Clint tried to move and winced. “Sore. Like someone squeezed me really, really hard.” 

“That’s good since it’s exactly what happened. Do you remember…?” Steve asked. 

He nodded. “Is he…?” 

Steve looked at him and nodded. “He’s back. As soon as you fainted he turned back and was at your side tending to your wounds. There was some internal bleeding, but it’s fixed now.” 

Clint swallowed and whispered, “Mandarin?”

“Dead,” Tony stated without a smile, “And you don’t see any of us crying.” 

Clint didn’t move and closed his eyes, letting out a breath that hurt terribly. “Has he come to see me?” he asked. 

“Every hour, the doctors said. Obviously now that you’re awake, he’ll do the ‘Steve’ thing and hide somewhere,” Tony said, smiling. Steve pinched him in the side. “Hey, it’s true!”

Steve started to pinch him again and he laughed, pushing him off. 

Clint smiled, tears filling his eyes. “I’m so happy for you guys.” 

Both men turned to him, their faces full of embarrassment. “Sorry, we didn’t…” Steve apologized. 

“Don’t be sorry you’re happy. Really, it’s okay.” 

Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Hang in there, Hawkie.” 

Clint smiled still, a tear running down his cheek. “Thanks. I’m gonna try to rest.” 

Both men nodded and stood, heading for the door. Before they left Steve stopped and said, “I know how I felt when I realized that I was wrong. Now that he’s seen the surveillance tape, it’s got to feel much worse after all the pain and suffering his inner demon has caused. Believe in him, Clint. He’ll come around.”

Clint closed his eyes and said nothing, tears flowing freely now. 

He never expected to feel this much for someone, let alone another guy. He barely knew Bruce, but he wanted so desperately to have his chance to get to know the man that his heart was breaking for what they could have had. 

The noise of the door opening made him open his eyes and Nick was there, looking grim. 

“You okay, soldier?” 

He nodded, wiping his eyes with one arm. His left arm was in a cast at his side he realized. “A bit bruised, but I’ll live.” 

Nick nodded once, not moving. “I’ve shown Banner the tape.” 

“I heard,” was all he said, looking away. 

“He was…upset…to the say the least. All the things he thought, all the things he did as that….monster.” 

“It’s a part of him, Nick. He just…needs to learn how to control it,” Clint defended, clearly angry now. 

Nick grinned. “I know. That’s why I’ve decided once you’re out of this room you’re going to help him.” 

Clint froze. “What?”

“Clearly the monster is protective of you, maybe even half in love with you. I believe, as do most of the researchers who had extensive time to look at the monster as it was in the coma induced sleep a few weeks ago. You are the catalyst for the last two attacks the monster had and you stopped his transformation because Bruce wanted to help you,” Nick stated. 

Clint felt his face reddening. “That’s…that doesn’t….”

“Banner of course is raising hell over this, but I told him it’s either this or go back into a coma and he relented. So in two weeks you’re going to move into new quarters: two beds, of course; and work on taming the Beast,” Nick explained. 

Clint glared at him. “I know what you’re doing.” 

Nick grinned. “I’m helping out my Avengers, Hawkeye. Like I always do,” he said simply, turning to leave, “I’m glad you’re awake and have plenty of time to think about this, Goodnight Clint.” 

“Fuck you, Nick,” Clint mumbled. 

Fury’s laughter was all he heard as the man left.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Steve felt comfortable to be in the same room together, had several times now engaged in very heavy make out sessions, but had yet to have sex again and sleeping in the same bed wasn’t even an option yet. 

It had been only a few days since they’d had very rough sex in the situation room but they were happy. 

Well happy enough. 

Both men were currently kissing in their old bedroom, Steve devouring Tony’s mouth greedily and running his hands up under his lover’s shirt. 

Tony sighed, pulling closer to Steve and grabbing his neck to deepen their kiss. They pulled apart suddenly and stared at each other, breathless. Steve looked at him shyly and whispered, “Stay.” 

Tony smiled. “Thought you’d never ask, soldier.” 

**************************************************************************

It had been exactly three years since Thor had landed on Midgard as punishment for his brother’s crime. He had fallen in love with an Earth woman, Jane, and been quite happy in his life going between his world, Asgard with the other Gods, and Jane’s own world, Midgard or Earth. 

But that had all changed a month prior and now he was alone again, living in the Avengers mansion with people who he did not know well enough to call friends. He realized now that he needed to figure out how to reach out to his fellow Avengers because they were now all that he really had keeping him on Earth. 

There had been much strife between his fellow Avengers, they all had formed romantic entanglements and been forcefully broken apart by treachery in the last few months. He watched as the Iron Man was hospitalized because of the green monster, The Hulk, and now the archer Hawkeye was doing the same. 

Thor stood outside the hospital area, watching the man as he slept. 

This Hawkeye intrigued him, because like himself the man was a soldier and was quite skilled. He’d seen men twice Hawkeye’s size go down with a perfectly placed arrow. 

“Like what you see?” came a voice from his left, surprising him. 

The voice belonged to the monster man, who he knew from their last fight was called Bruce. 

He looked back at Hawkeye again. 

Clint. His name was Clint. 

“He is quite something. Very strong,” was all he said. 

“I know,” came the surly, growling reply. 

“Quite fetching as well. I take it, you’re no longer interested?” he asked, knowing perfectly well Bruce would move Heaven and Earth to be with the sleeping man. 

There was a pause. 

“I have lost my lover. She…did not take to being constantly fearful for my death or her own. But he is stronger than she, I have seen this. He would make a fine lover,” he teased, looking over at the man to gauge his anger. 

Bruce’s hands were in fists as his sides and his eyes were flashing green. He bit his lip and it bled, but he did not change. Instead he whispered, “He is not yours.” 

Thor looked at him squarely, feeling up to the challenge. “Oh?”

Bruce grabbed him suddenly by the throat lifting him off his feet and growling, “He is MINE,” he declared his voice a growl from deep within. 

Thor easily grabbed his arm and got out of his grip, holding Bruce in a choke hold. 

“I will not give up that easily, monster. If you do not claim him for your own in due time, I will,” he challenged, suddenly letting the smaller man go. 

They faced each other, Thor grinning. 

Bruce didn’t move. 

The god smiled wider and turned, leaving Bruce to stare at the man beyond the glass. His hands were fists at his sides again and he took deep breaths. The monster within him was screaming to be heard and he silenced it with a promise. 

No one would take Clint from him. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Clint woke to the sound of singing. He blinked at the light pouring through the windows and the voice that sung words in a language he had never heard before. 

And he spoke fifteen languages. 

Thor sat at his bedside singing softly in what Clint assumed was his native language. 

He closed his eyes a moment, and then opened them again. 

Yep, still there. 

“Thor?” he asked. 

The Thunder God stopped and when he saw Clint his face lit up. “Clint, you have awakened. I am delighted to see this.” 

Clint smiled. “I’m glad to be of service,” he said, coughing. 

“Thine lungs are still healing, there is no need to talk. I will talk to you,” Thor declared. 

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Uh….why?”

Thor frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve never spoken to me before. I don’t think you’ve ever talked to anyone but Nick and it’s been almost two years since we met. Nearly six months since the Avengers first started,” Clint explained. 

Thor’s face reddened and he said without looking at Clint, “That is true. I believed this to be a privilege to you all, my being here, and in turn when I lost the only being in Midgard I cared for there was no one to turn to.” 

Clint smiled. “You’re lonely?” 

Thor looked at him. “You find that amusing?”

Clint shook his head. “I find it strange since you have lots of friends in….Asgard, is it? You can always go to them.” 

Thor shook his head. “Nay, I have found no sympathy there. Many of my fellow Gods mocked my pain and tried to unite me with a woman I had no longing for. I would prefer to remain here, and find someone I admired and cared for like I did my Jane before fear drove her into the arms of another.” 

Clint frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Thor smiled. “It is none of your concern, but your sympathy pleases me. As does the bravery you have shown the last few cycles. I admire your strength, Hawkeye.”

Clint blushed. “Uh…thanks.”

The blonde man suddenly put his hand on top of Clint’s and he stared at Thor in surprise. 

“I find myself longing for you, Clinton,” Thor confessed, “I watch for you these past few weeks, your skill in battle intrigues me and I wish to learn more of you.” 

Clint froze, staring at the large hand covering his. It felt foreign to his skin, but not wrong. He slowly brought their fingers together and squeezed, not looking up. 

“Am I interrupting?” a voice interrupted them. 

Quickly he pulled his hand away, as he knew the voice anywhere. 

Bruce Banner stood at the edge of his bed and by the look on his face, he was quite angry. 

“No,” Clint said, just as Thor said, “Yes.”

Thor looked at Clint, who looked away with a blush. He smiled at him and then winked at Bruce, standing and walking towards the door. Before he left Clint could have sworn he heard Thor say, “Your move.” 

When they were left alone the silence was deafening. 

Bruce spoke first. “I do not deserve to be forgiven. I know this. Everything that happened before I became the Monster and the subsequent things that happened after, were reprehensible and I….” 

“You’re not a Monster,” Clint said, interrupting him. 

Bruce blinked, surprised. “Clint, I broke twelve of your ribs the first time I threw you across a room and the second I broke eight squeezing the life out of you, and nearly punctured your lung! I killed people! I…”

Clint glared at him. “You have no control when you’re Hulk, Bruce. It’s not your fault, it’s MINE!” 

Bruce suddenly was at his bedside, grabbing his hand. “No. Never say that. You might have…upset me…but it’s ME. All me.” 

Clint shook his head. “It’s emotions that bring him out, and I….obviously your emotions towards me aren’t good and…”

Bruce cut him off with a kiss, devouring his mouth and holding on to the back of his head. They kissed for several minutes before pulling apart to breathe. He rested his forehead on Clint’s, closing his eyes. 

“Even positive emotions can bring out Hulk in me, Clint. They don’t always have to be negative. But now…I can…talk to it,” he explained, “Only when it’s about you.” 

Clint pushed him gently away and asked, “What do you mean?”

“It wants you, needs you, and when my heart rate skyrockets I just explain that we’ll share you and…”

Clint suddenly looked very angry. “So…wait, what? You’ll share me? Like…what?”

Bruce tripped over his words trying to explain. “That’s not….I….I mean that…I don’t…we’re the same, he and I. He wants to claim you for his own, as do I. When I explain to him that we’re the same and that he’ll still feel through me, have through me, it calms him.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed. “Who says you will? You?”

Bruce flinched. “I didn’t mean that…”

“Because I might want you, Bruce, but that doesn’t mean I want to put up with your bullshit emotional rollercoaster. I understand that you and the Hulk are one and the same and I want to help you, I do. I…I don’t want to be hurt again. I…I liked Tony, a lot, and I lost him to Steve. You wanted me, and still I lost you to….you. And now I have Thor panting all over me and it’s…,” he said, his voice thick. 

“You want him?” Bruce asked icily. 

Clint shook his head. “I don’t know what I want, but with him it wouldn’t be all this mess! I…”

Bruce turned to leave and Clint yelled out, “BRUCE STOP.”

He did. 

“I’m not rejecting you. I was desperate for your attention months ago, and now that I have it, I don’t know what to do.”

Bruce didn’t turn. “I won’t force you to be with me out of sympathy for my monster.”

“It’s not like that. I was attracted to you from the moment you kissed me,” he whispered. 

Bruce turned to look at him and said, “I was in love you then, Clint, and I love you even more now,” before leaving without another word. 

Clint fell back into bed, stunned. 

“What the fuck did I do?” he whispered, laying his head in his hands. 

He was in the hospital for two weeks and refused to see anyone, though Bruce never even tried to come back. When he got out he found a letter from Nick to report to the gym immediately to begin his time with Bruce. Clint sat on his bed, letting out a breath.   
His left arm was still in the cast but he felt much better otherwise. Over the past few days he’d been gearing up to see Bruce again. 

After Bruce’s confession he realized he desperately wanted to declare his love for the man but didn’t know if he even could after the stupid things he’d said. 

There was a knock at his door and he called out, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Thor.”

Clint froze.

“Um…I’m sorta…”

“It will take just a moment, please,” Thor said. 

Clint sighed and got to his feet, walking to the door and opening it. He walked inside with the grace of royalty, and Clint guessed he probably was. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Thor smiled at him. “I am very happy you’re out of the hospital wing.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks. I sort of have to go do this…” he started to say but suddenly Thor grabbed him and kissed him, knocking the air out of his lungs. 

The God’s tongue down his throat was foreign and felt completely wrong, and he struggled to push him off but to no avail. So he decided to kick him in between the legs, which worked like a charm. 

“Gods!” Thor yelled, dropping. 

Clint wiped his mouth angrily. “How dare you? You can’t just…GET OUT!” he yelled, pointing to the door. 

Thor looked at him pleadingly and he shook his head. 

The Thunder God stood and made his way out of the room, still holding himself. Clint took a deep breath and pushed past him, heading towards the gym. 

Bruce sat on a mat not two feet in front of him, his eyes closed and knees crossed as he meditated. 

The sight took Clint’s breath away and he gasped, breaking Bruce’s concentration. 

He opened his eyes and smelled the air, then froze. His eyes widened and he growled, suddenly running at Clint and pushing him against the wall. His eyes were green and he leaned in close to Clint’s throat, smelling him. 

“He tasted you,” he growled accusingly. 

Clint was both frightened and turned on at the same time. “I didn’t….it wasn’t by my choice. He kinda threw himself at me.”

Bruce suddenly took a breath and then shook his head again. “No,” he said, before launching his own attack on Clint’s mouth. 

The kiss felt so differently than the one he’d had minutes before. His skin felt alive at Bruce’s touch and he wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, urging him closer as their tongues met. Bruce cleaned out any trace of Thor inside and outside his mouth. 

When the pulled apart they were both breathless but Clint was smiling as he said, “Now that, I have been waiting for.” 

Bruce let him go, not smiling. “I thought you didn’t…”

Clint grabbed his arm and shook his head. “I’m stupid, okay? I….I need you, Bruce. I’ve never felt like I needed anyone before but when you were missing I was empty. I didn’t…I love you, even though I don’t know anything about you except that you’re smart and that when you get really angry you turn green.”

Bruce laughed, still not looking at him. 

“But I know I want to be with you, even if you don’t trust yourself with me I want to do everything with you. I want to kiss you, laugh with you, talk with you, I want to fuck you and have you fuck me,” he said, which caused Bruce’s head to shoot up in surprise. 

“Clint,” he said, his eyes suddenly filled with lust. 

Clint put his hand on Bruce’s face and whispered, “But I think we’ve got other things to do, first, don’t we?”

Bruce nodded, smiling. “What about the Thunder God?” he asked. 

Clint wrapped his arms around him and kissed him before pulling back and whispering, “Who?”

**********************************************************************************************************************

James Barnes had been in love with the same woman for fifty years. Even as his mind was taken from him he had loved her, felt his claim to her even through his mindless anger. 

Since the situation with Steve and Tony, things had started to calm down and after the Hulk’s rescue things had been virtually boring for the team except for a few incidents he found himself able to spend time with Natasha more than ever before.

But things weren’t turning out the way he’d hoped. 

He sat in their bedroom, holding her cell phone and staring at the text message she’d received not minutes before leaving ‘on a mission’. 

5 o’clock. My home. I will take good care of you. –S

He held the phone in his hands, willing the words to change. She had been avoiding his touch for the past week and going ‘on missions’ that she refused to talk of and now a message that was obviously from a man. 

Bucky had never been legitimately faithful the time they had been together back in what felt to be a hundred years ago, though he knew Natasha had been. 

Taking a breath he put the phone down and stood, willing himself to walk. 

The door opened before he could knock. 

Nick Fury’s face was a blank slate and he shook his head. “I know why you’re here. I can’t discuss it.” 

He narrowed his eyes and growled, “Where is she?” 

“Look Buck, it’s not my secret to…”

Bucky pushed his way into Nick’s office and yelled, “So it WAS A LIE! She said she was doing missions for you and she’s got some secret she’s keeping from me? Is she seeing someone else? What’s going on, Nick?,” he pleaded, grabbing the other man’s collar, “I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW!”

Nick shook his head. “I can’t, James. She came to me in confidence. It may not even be anything, she just needed to see someone and I pointed her in the right direction.”

James let go of him, his eyes wide. “She’s sick, isn’t she?”

“Buck, I…”

“What is it? How did…is it bad? Nick, tell me,” he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. 

Nick turned away, letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes. “She’s not…it’s…things aren’t what they seem. When she’s ready to tell you…”

“She could be DEAD by then. Please, I love her. I want to help,” he begged.

“It’s not…look, it’s…”

Suddenly Natasha came charging through the door and up to him, her eyes wild with anger. 

“James Barnes, how DARE YOU? Going through my things? Taking my phone? You have NO RIGHT!” she yelled, pushing him back hard enough that he fell to the floor. 

Bucky quickly recovered and got close enough to her that their noses were almost touching when he yelled, “I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! You’re sneaking around, telling obvious lies, and getting strange messages from some man who you’re doing god knows what with…”

She slapped him and he stumbled back, holding his cheek. “How could you even THINK I would betray you? I…I cannot BELIEVE…I,” her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, “I have been with no man after Steven, I tried, I wanted to move on but I could not…I…” 

Bucky tried to comfort her and she pushed him off. 

“DO NOT touch me. You…I….”

“Moĭ Krasnyĭ Tsvetok …” he whispered, “Kak ya lyublyu tebya.” (MY RED FLOWER, HOW I LOVE YOU SO)

Natasha looked at him, her face covered in tears and her mouth trembling. 

“Lapochka,” she whispered, suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, sighing in his embrace. 

Bucky held her tightly and kissed back just as strongly and when they parted, he pressed his face into her neck, breathing her in. 

He paused, looking at her face. “You smell like incense.” 

Natasha blushed. “I…I went to see a friend of Nicholas’s. Stephen Strange.”

“Why?” he asked their faces close enough to touch. 

She buried her face into his neck. “He is a doctor, as well as a mysticist.” 

Bucky pulled her face from his neck and took one hand, keeping it under her chin when he asked, “What is it?”

She smiled. “I am with child, my James.”

He blinked. “What?”

Natasha laughed. “I expected this response, lapochka, though I had hoped for more enthusiasm.”

Bucky stared at her with wide eyes. “A baby? But when you did the tests with Alexi…”

She kissed him softly. “You and I are much more compatible, it seems, my darling.” 

Bucky laughed, grabbing her tightly and kissing her quite soundly. 

Neither of them noticed that Nick had disappeared from the room and neither cared. 

************************************************************************************************************

 

The announcement of Natasha and Bucky’s child began an impromptu party for the entire team, though this time, Tony joked, “We’ll limit the guest list to just us.” 

The seven teammates sat around the dining room table, drinking and laughing though Thor sat on the far end seemingly away from the rest though he listened. 

He did not know much of Black Widow and this Bucky man, though he could see love in their eyes as they gazed on each other. Thor had never known real love, though he continued to long for the man who sat not two chairs away from him, holding hands with the monster man who glared his way. 

“Looking lonely over here,” came a voice from his left side, and he was surprised to see Nicholas Fury sit down beside him holding a newspaper. 

Thor shook his head. “I am content to be in joyful company, though I am out of place amongst such friends.”

Nick nodded. “You could try to join in, you know. They’re pretty welcoming, though I’m sure Banner might pound you if you continue to stare at his Hawkie that way.”

Thor laughed loudly and slapped Nick on the back, nearly pushing the man into the table. 

“You are quite funny, Nicholas! I enjoy your company!” 

Nick rubbed his back and raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, glad to be of service. I have something I wanted to talk to them about, but seeing as they’re…busy, I’ll show you.”

He pushed a newspaper towards Thor and the Thunder God looked down at the page and read: 

LUKE CAGE HERO FOR HIRE

Call 1-823-JUSTICE

He looked up at Nick. “This is at your attention because…it is unlawful?”

Nick shook his head. “Luke Cage was a petty criminal up until three years ago. He did five years in Los Angeles County Jail for armed robbery and now he’s peddling as a REAL hero. He got into an accident and has unbreakable skin, and has been not even a dot on my radar since he got out of jail and now this? It’s…attention worthy.”

Thor looked at it again, then at Nick. “What is it that you want I and the others to do?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think this is that big of a deal, and I know you wanted to become more involved with the team so I think….maybe I’ll send you alone. Though with your track record of people skills I think maybe I’ll send Steve with you, just in case.”

Thor frowned. “I do not believe I need an escort, Nicholas. My skills are…”

“I’ll go!” Tony yelled out suddenly, causing both men to turn his way. 

They had failed to notice that the others at the table had begun listening to them some time before. 

Nick sighed. “Stark, you’re the last…”

Steve interrupted, “Nick, Tony’s actually the best person for this because he’s a celebrity. Unless I go in my uniform…”

Nick shook his head. “No. Thor and Steve, that’s who goes. End of story. His office is in West Compton, so I’d be careful boys. You might not be welcome.”

Both Thor and Steve looked at each other and smiled. “I think we can handle it,” Steve joked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks to kiraphoenixclara with the chapter fixing. No one ever told me that before and these chapters have been up since August! Sorry my deleting the extra deleted your comment! 
> 
> This chapter introduces Luke Cage into the fray, and obviously starts the Thor/Luke part of the story. Enjoy. =)

Luke Cage knew trouble when he saw it. 

The two white men walking down the streets of West Compton, wearing god awful costumes were trouble that he had expected much sooner. 

He had been out of jail for three years and the second year of his incarceration he’d been the victim of a freak accident that turned his skin indestructible. Rather than use his new powers to break out he’d kept them to himself though he’d made the mistake of showing his power off in front of the warden and the man had contacted SHIELD, who were apparently “keeping a close eye on him.” 

Since his release the only time had he been in contact with any of the Avengers had been such a brief encounter he knew the other man didn’t remember. 

Looking at Captain America now, he knew he was correct.

The other man with him, the ‘God’ was smiling so brightly and looked even more out of place than the star spangled white man did. He heard kids laughing at them as they walked by and saw more people ignore their questions than answer them. 

Luke sighed and walked inside his building, setting down his groceries by the fridge and beginning to unload them. Not long after he heard a knock and he called out, “Come in!”

The two men entered and he said, “Not interested in what you have to sell fellas, so you can just turn right back around….”

“We just came to speak to you about…” one of them, Captain America he guessed, said. 

“I don’t wanna hear it. I haven’t done anything.” Luke said, turning and glaring at the two men. 

“We are aware,” Captain America quickly said, “SHIELD sent use here to be sure of your…intentions…in your new vocation.”

Luke glared at him still, not answering. He looked at the other man and saw Thor was staring openly at him. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at, huh?”

Thor blinked. “Apologies, I was admiring your…attributes.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “My attributes?” 

Steve quickly said, “What Thor means is….”

“I was appreciating your muscles, you see, in Asgard we honor strength. I see much strength in you,” Thor said, smiling. 

Luke blinked, and then smiled. “Oh…kay…look fellas, the government spooks sent you to be sure I wasn’t screwing folks out of money. Well, I’m not. I was in prison for somethin’ I didn’t do, got into a fuckin’ accident that made me into some kinda mutant and now I’m trying to fix things around here. That’s it. That good enough for you and your buddy here?”

Captain America nodded. “We…if you’re ever considering branching out, we could always use another…”

Luke put up his hand. “I’m good here. You can go now.”

Captain America held out his hand and Luke shook it. “My name is Steve Rogers,” he said, then looked at Thor, “And this is Thor. We appreciate your time.” 

Luke looked at Thor, who continued to stare at him. He had been used to being admired in jail, the accident had accelerated his muscle growth and he didn’t need much to keep in shape, but this was a bit excessive. It was making him a bit self-conscious. “Lucas Cage, though people call me Luke,” he introduced himself, then leaned in to Steve and said, “Next time leave the God at home okay?” 

Steve laughed. “I’m not sure that will be possible, but I’ll try. I…” he began, but was interrupted when something crashed through the side of the building sending brick and mortar everywhere. 

“LUKE!” Steve yelled, coughing through the dust. 

Thor quickly ran at the pile of rubble that had covered Luke and was surprised when the human emerged from the wreckage himself unharmed. He coughed and Thor held out his hand, which Luke took and said, “Well that was….” 

“Unforeseen, my friend,” Thor finished, helping him up. 

Steve emerged next to them and asked, coughing still, “Everyone okay?”

Luke nodded, cracking a joint back into place and realized Thor was still holding his hand. He quickly took it back, glaring at the other man who just continued to smile. 

“What was it?” he asked, his voice thick with dust.

“I do not know, it seems to have disappeared whatever it was,” Thor said.

Thor was staring at him with worry. “You are okay, Lucas? If you have need of medical attention…”

Luke rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, would you shut up already?”

Thor looked away and Steve looked around at the wreckage. “I would guess someone doesn’t want you operating in the neighborhood. Think of anyone who’d want you out of business?”

Luke’s eyes narrowed and he whispered, “Only one person. He runs all the drugs operating out of Compton. Moses Magnum. Real tough guy, I put a few of his cronies in the hospital back in county.”

Steve sighed. “I believe it would be safer for you to come to Avengers mansion and…”

“I’m not leaving! That’s what they want me to do, Steve!” he looked around, noticing the people on the street staring at them, “These are my people and they need me to take this bastard down! They deserve justice for what this man is putting out on their street!”

“Where will you rest? Your home has been destroyed.” Thor said. 

Luke stared at him and said, “I’ll find some place. Now go. I have things I gotta do.”

Steve put his hands on Luke’s shoulders. “We want to help you, Luke. Let us.”

He pushed him away. “I can do this myself, CAPTAIN. Now fuck off.”

Steve sighed and motioned to Thor, who reluctantly began walking away with him. “If you need us Luke, you know where to find us.”

Luke continued to ignore them, and started looking through the rubble. He didn’t need the Avengers or anyone else to do his dirty work for him. He could take care of this. He had to. 

They returned and reported their encounter to Nick, who listened before saying, “You did good, though it seems Luke has more on his plate than he’s telling you,” he brought up a vid screen and they saw a picture of a large black man, “Moses Magnum is big time. He used to be an arms dealer out of Guatemala till he moved here and was the first and last subject to an experimental procedure dubbed ‘Magnum Force’ which gave him the ability to cause earthquakes and superhuman strength. The guy is virtually unstoppable, though Hulk could give him a run for his money. Luke is pretty much guaranteed to be okay due to his skin though there are…other ways to kill the unkillable man. Right Steve?” 

Steve glared at him. “So what do you want us to do? Go back?”

Nick shook his head. “I don’t see any problems coming out of this as of yet. Luke will be okay as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid and Magnum is virtually harmless…for now. Go eat something and get some sleep. You did good. Both of you.”

“You want us to leave Lucas for this man to SLAUGHTER? We are HEROES, Nicholas! We protect those of Midgard who need us and you…”

Nick stood and came chest to chest with Thor. “Stand down, soldier. Get to bed. In the morning things will all be put right. Goodnight GENTLEMEN.”

Both men left with glares, Thor slamming the door as he did so. 

Neither man spoke as they went to their rooms and when Thor got into his he was so angry that he knew what he needed to do. He changed out of his uniform and into what the others called “civilian clothing,” which consisted of a shirt and jeans. He opened up his window and flew off towards Compton with Mjolnir was at his side. 

Thor landed at Luke’s office and found him on his computer, working even with debris around him. 

“Lucas, I have returned to offer my services,” he declared proudly, sticking out his chest. 

Luke turned to look at him and said, “So? I told you I didn’t need help. Now get the hell away from me.”

The blonde man frowned, not moving. “I desire to protect you from this Moses Magnum. He is a great threat to you; I have been informed of this.” 

Luke turned away and sighed. “They’re not gonna kill me, okay Goldilocks? They want me out of business and they won’t be able to get ridda me that easy. Magnum…”

Thor walked to Luke and put his hand on the black man’s shoulder, causing him to jump and look up at the blonde. Thor frowned. “I was informed this man has considerable power, more than you alone can fight. I want to…help. I will not get in the way, I assure you.” 

Luke looked at the hand on his shoulder, then up at Thor again. “Do you have a thing for me, Goldilocks?” 

Thor pulled his hand back, surprised. “I…do not know what your meaning is,” he stammered, his face reddening. 

The other man smiled, running a hand over his bald head and laughing nervously. “I know what it’s like when someone digs me, Goldy. You dig me, I can tell.”

The Thunder God looked at him, his face still red. “I…admire your strength. That is all. ”

Luke laughed again. “Well, when you’re ready to admit you’re here for less than honorable reasons, I’ll tell you why I’m not breaking your jaw.”

The black man stood, walking past Thor and up the stairs. He paused and raised an eyebrow. “You comin?”

Thor smiled. “I live to serve, Lucas.”

 

Luke laughed again, shaking his head and mumbled, “You have no idea.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Deep breaths,” came the whispered voice from his left ear, making him shiver. 

“I don’t think this is going to be a good idea,” he whispered, opening one eye. 

A chuckle and a small kiss on his temple. 

“Trust me.”

Bruce Banner was caught between the two people inside of him: the mild mannered, smart, geeky guy and the monster deep within who wanted total destruction. The two parts of him were complete opposites, though they both had one thing in common. 

They were in love with the man whispering in his ear. 

Clint was the only thing keeping his demon at bay for the moment and the one thing that could cause it to rampage, though Bruce was loathe letting him know it. They were trying to get him into a calm state and the way his Hawkeye was breathing in his ear, siting so close to him in his own bed, he knew the technique was not going to work.

Especially at two thirty in the morning. 

He opened one eye and looked at Clint again. “Tell me again why this is so important to do right this second? Not say, tomorrow at a decent hour?”

Clint sighed, rolling his eyes. “If we do this tomorrow The Hulk will be fully charged again. If we do it late like this it’s tired we can…” 

Bruce caught his lips in a kiss, pushing Clint back down on the mattress and gripping the other man tightly to him. He explored the inside of his lover’s mouth with his tongue, swallowing Clint’s moans and growling as he felt the monster push for dominance. 

He pulled back, gasping, and Clint fought to catch his breath. The eyes looking back at him were full of concern. 

“Bruce?”

He sighed, sitting up and holding a hand over his face. “Damnitt,” he whispered, the frustration in his voice obvious. 

Bruce felt Clint’s arms come around him and the blonde laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder. He sighed. “Well…the calming technique definitely did NOT work,” he said, his voice full of mirth. 

Bruce laughed, looking over his shoulder. “No, not really. Can I go to bed now?”

Clint sighed, “Fine. We’ll try again at a DECENT hour since DOCTOR Banner needs his beauty sleep,” he said sarcastically, moving to get off the bed. 

Bruce caught his arm as he did and Clint looked at him in surprise. 

“Stay,” the dark haired man said, his eyes serious.

Clint grinned. “Whatever you say, Doctor,” he whispered. 

Bruce grumbled, “I’ve got to find an equally annoying nickname for you.”

Clint leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I kinda like Hawkie. You can share that one with the jolly green giant inside of you,” he whispered, leaning in close and kissing Bruce lightly. 

Bruce sighed. 

“I think we already share enough,” he whispered, kissing Clint back and hugging him tightly. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The upstairs of Luke Cage’s office was not what Thor expected it to be, though he should have assumed from the bottom floor. 

It was Luke’s bedroom. 

When they got to the top and he spotted the bed, the thunder god stopped in surprise even as Luke continued to walk across the room. 

Luke turned to talk to him and stopped, smiling. “What’s wrong?”

Thor felt his face redden again. “These are your…sleeping quarters.”

The black man raised an eyebrow and his mouth twitched as if he was trying to hold in laughter. “Yes, it is. Surprised? I kept most of my stuff on Magnum upstairs, mostly in case something happened downstairs. There’s a computer here on a different configurat…and I’m completely losing you, aint I?” 

“I am…unfamiliar with….computers,” Thor said, looking away. 

Luke smiled. “Yeah, I would imagine coming from…well…wherever the hell it is you come from…would make it harder to know all that shit. Come in, make yourself comfy Goldy.”

Thor nodded and walked into the room, taking in the surroundings. The walls were undecorated, save for a plaque on one wall that upon closer inspection appeared to be a police award. He leaned in to inspect it and Luke said, “It was my pop’s. He was killed in the line of duty, shot down in a bank robbery.”

Thor looked at him in sympathy. “I grieve for thee.”

Luke blinked in surprise. “Thanks. It was a LONG time ago, though it’s kinda ironic. Not even five years later I was sent to prison for a bank robbery.” 

He laughed and Thor frowned. “You stole funds from others?”

Luke looked away, shaking his head. “It’s…complicated,” he reached under his bed and pulled out a folder, throwing it on the bed. 

Thor sat down on the bed and Luke sat beside him as he looked through it. 

“Moses Magnum,” Thor whispered aloud before looking up at Luke, “This man was in the bank with you?”

Luke smiled. “Pretty messed up, right? He sorta…framed me for the whole thing. I was…a dumbass, really…and I fell for his shit,” he explained before his smile faded into an angry sneer, “I won’t do that again. Not no more.”

Thor reached out and put his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I want to help, Lucas. Any way I can.”

Luke looked at Thor’s hand, then back up to Thor. “Again, with the touching.”

Thor took his hand back quickly, his blush deeply obvious. “I…apologize. Nicholas has told me I have very inadequate people skees and I…”

Luke laughed. “You mean, skills?”

Thor nodded. “I…yes. Nicholas has told me I do not have good skills for being with…people. I do not…I…I do not know the proper decorum.”

Luke laughed lightly, turning away and running a hand over his scalp. “Man, you’re making this SO easy, if I wanted,” he mumbled, not meeting Thor’s eyes. 

The thunder god frowned. “What does thou mean, Lucas?”

Luke looked at him, sighing. “You honestly don’t need people skills when you look like…YOU do, Goldilocks. Honestly, I’m surprised you don’t have pussy coming out of your ears, though by the looks of it I’d say you like dick better but…maybe I’m an exception?”

Thor sputtered, genuinely shocked. “I…I have never…I….I have never heard such…directness…from another before. I do not…I…”

Luke grabbed his hand and said, “My guess is that you can dish it out, but can’t take it. Am I right? You throw yourself at others, grab the nearest guy or chick, stick your tongue down their throat but when someone acts that way with you…”

Thor stood, his expression angry. “I have…I do…”

Luke sighed and opened his mouth to speak when a voice interrupted them. 

“THOR, sorry to break up your lover’s spat but I couldn’t continue to listen to that.”

Thor blinked. “Nicholas?”

Suddenly there was a shimmering and a hologram appeared in the room in the form of Nick Fury. He smiled at them both. “Hello boys. I just wanted to tell the Thunder God here he has a new assignment,” he explained, then looked squarely at Luke and said, “YOU.”

Luke stood up, “Aw, hell naw! You aint comin’ in here and sicing your dog on me! I…”

“Would you shut your mouth, kid? There are eleven trained soldiers outside your office right at this moment, all with guys and are preparing to storm the place. Apparently Magnum does NOT like you even more than you assumed. Thor is going to go outside and zap them, and then he will stay guard over you tonight. Tomorrow, like it or not, you will be moving in to Avengers Mansion.”

Luke opened his mouth to protest when Thor threw his hand over it and answered, “Yes, Nicholas.”

Nick grinned. “Have fun boys, and remember….use protection.”

Luke snickered under Thor’s hand and Thor angrily started to speak but Nick was already gone. 

Luke pushed him off and started to say, “Well what are we…” when suddenly Thor was opening his window. 

“What are…?” Luke asked, as Thor pulled his hammer seamlessly out of thin air and floated out the window. 

He watched in shock as Thor did his ‘Thunder God’ routine, summoning lightning and successfully killing all eleven men at once. Luke stared dumbfounded as Thor glided back inside, landing with an exhausted thump on Luke’s bed. 

“Uh…” Luke said stupidly. 

Thor opened one eye and whispered, “Summoning the lightning does not usually take this energy out of my body, I apologize, I used much more force than necessary.”

Luke nodded, swallowing. “Uh…why?”

Thor smiled. “They would have hurt you, Lucas.”

Luke smiled and sat on the bed beside him, sighing. “What am I gonna do with you, Goldilocks?”

When there was no reply he looked over and saw the thunder god was asleep. He laughed. 

“So much for my bodyguard.”

Luke looked at Thor and sighed, laying his head in his hands. When he’d woken up he had not expected the day to end this way. He lifted his head and looked at Thor again, scooting up to the Thunder God’s face. 

God lord, what a pretty man. He lifted his hand as if to touch and stopped himself, cursing. 

What had he gotten himself into? 

“Trouble,” he mumbled, laying onto this back and sighing. 

When he woke hours later, they were sleeping curled into each other with Thor at his back. He groaned when he realized Goldilocks had a raging hard on. 

This in turn, woke up Thor who yawned and asked tiredly, “Lucas?”

Luke sat up, yawning himself. “Good morning, Goldilocks. Looks like someone spent the night in a bed that felt just right.” 

He grinned.

Thor smiled. “Yes, it was very comfortable, thank you.”

Luke frowned. “You’re killin’ me Goldy, perfectly good material wasted.” 

Thor looked puzzled. “I am sorry?”

Luke laughed. “Nothin’. C’mon, let’s go to your place. I want to punch this Fury guy in the jaw.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tony Stark woke that morning with one mission in mind. 

He was going to have sex with Steve today. 

The sentence was playing on loop in his head as he looked over at Steve’s sleeping form and sighed. He’d spent the night and it had been going well, but just as they’d been getting to the good stuff Steve had backed off, making excuses and kissing him once before whispering, “I love you.”

There was only so far those three words could get a man and Tony had reached his limit. 

Tony lifted the blanket off his legs and threw them over the side of the bed. He stretched and before he could put his feet down a strong arm encircled his stomach and pulled him back. He shivered as lips traced along his lower back. 

“Good…m…orning,” he stuttered, closing his eyes. 

Steve didn’t answer, pulling him down onto the bed and pinning his arms above his head, towering over him. His eyes were nearly black with need as he took control of Tony’s mouth, his tongue savagely tangling up into Tony’s and when he pulled away to breathe both men were panting. 

Tony put a hand to his face and Steve rubbed against it, taking the hand to his lips once before leaning down to kiss him again. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes mournful. 

Tony smiled. “Show me how much.” 

Steve laughed and reached down to grab a hold of the elastic on Tony’s briefs and tearing it in two. Tony laughed, long and loud and Steve quickly slid down the bed, taking him in his mouth. 

His laughter trailed off sharply into a choked squeak and his hips came off the bed. He moaned, grabbing on to Steve’s hair and pulling hard. The man below him grunted and he felt his body getting to the brink when Steve pulled his mouth away and lifted his head.

“Steeevvveee…”

Steve laughed and quickly bounced up to where he was staring Tony down again and he licked his finger before leaning down and sticking it in a much more interesting place. 

Tony winced and grunted, “Now, Steve. Before I punch you.”

“Tony…”

Tony grabbed him and they kissed messily while he pressed them closer together. Steve was so caught up in the kiss that when Tony flipped them over and grinned at him it took several beats for him to realize what his lover’s plan was. 

“No, Tony don’t!” 

He didn’t listen and quickly they were connected, both men groaning. Steve felt his control slipping and he pushed up making Tony’s breath quicken. His face showed the strain of their quick joining but the grin on his face showed how little he cared. 

“Been wanting to do this a long time, sir,” he whispered, making Steve harden in response. 

Tony suddenly began to ride him, slowly at first till Steve said through clenched teeth, “Mister Stark, your age is showing,” and he quickened, groaning through the pain and pleasure. 

“Fuck you,” he said, his voice strained as he suddenly rode as fast as he could, his moans Steve was sure the whole mansion could hear. He took Tony’s hips in both of his hands and began to move him at his own rate, pressing in just the right spots that he knew Tony enjoyed and grinning when he saw how close Tony was to coming 

“Ready?” he whispered. 

“Steve…god, I…”

Suddenly Steve flipped them over, the maneuver so swift and easy that Tony knew his soldier had only been humoring him. He felt Steve plunge deeper inside and he yelled out before surrendering completely, his body spent. 

Steve continued to fill him and when Tony leaned in and bit at his ear, he shuddered and came so quietly his soft groan was the only indication. 

He lay on Tony’s chest and caught his breath. 

“Always so quiet,” Tony whispered the teasing in his voice evident. 

Steve smiled but didn’t lift his head. “We can’t all be sopranos.” 

Tony hit him on the top of his head. “Shut up.”

Steve closed his eyes. “I love you too.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nick Fury sat across from Luke Cage, tapping his fingers on the oak conference table in front of him. He stared at the man, his eyebrow raised. “That it?” he asked. 

Luke blinked. “Uh, yeah. I guess. I thought it was enough.”

Nick smiled. “I’ve dealt with much worse thugs in my time before, kid. Moses Magnum is big time but he’s still relatively small compared to most. We’re working on this power of his first, I got my guys working on a dampener though I’ve never seen it in action so I can’t imagine…”

“I have. Thor and Steve have. It takes apart buildings, people, whatever you want to plow through and it’s gotten more powerful if my place is any indication,” Luke said, his voice rising to just above a yell. 

Nick glared at him. “Don’t raise your voice at me, son.”

Luke blushed, looking down. “I’m…sorry, I just want to get this out of my life so I can get back to work.”

Nick paused. “On your JUSTICE thing? You’re actually serious about that?”

Luke stared at him solemnly. “As a heart attack.”

Nick laughed. “Well, for now find Thor and go look for a room to stay in and then Natasha will take you down to the manufacturers, though you’ll be glared at the whole time you’re with her. Her bodyguard boyfriend is mighty possessive.”

Luke smiled. “I can hold my own, Fury. Hell I think I can take you if I wanted to.”

Nick’s smile melted and he raised an eyebrow again. “You wouldn’t stand a chance. One move on me, kid, and your arm would be broken in ten places under the span of a minute.”

Luke paled and stood, nodding and mumbling, “Can’t take a joke around here.”

“Enjoy your stay, Cage.”

Luke left him and slammed the door, making Nick laugh. 

One more to mix things up, just what he needed. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clint Barton had woken that morning alone much to his chagrin. 

He’d spent the rest of his morning practicing shooting in the training room, working out his frustration on targets. The last of his arrows went through the side of a target and he swore, throwing his bow down and turning to leave. 

That’s when he saw Luke Cage for the first time. 

The man was walking with Thor, who looked more animated than Clint had ever seen him, and as Clint watched he touched the God once, twice, three times and Thor didn’t even seem to notice. 

They passed by the training room and Clint was so caught up in watching them he didn’t notice someone enter the room. 

“Luke Cage.”

Clint jumped at Tony’s voice, holding his chest. “You scared me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Really? I didn’t know Thor was that enthralling to look at, but you seemed to be in a coma there.”

Clint blushed. “I was just…I’ve never seen Thor that…”

“Vibrant? Vigorous? Vivacious? I have,” Tony said, grinning, “He WAS staring at you that way yesterday. But again, love at first sight does change a man.”

Clint looked away from him, walking towards the towels and mumbling, “Longing for me, huh? Didn’t take him long.”

Tony walked behind him and towards the weights, grabbing two and quipping, “You sound almost jealous, Hawkeye.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

Tony began doing arm curls and added, “I haven’t seen you this pissed at someone since I picked Steve over you, and even then I don’t think you were this…interested. Be careful, you already have your very own green eyed monster to take care of. Can’t imagine what you’d do with two.”

Clint gave him the middle finger and stormed out of the room, the automatic doors opening and closing behind him. 

He headed right for his own room and stopped dead, seeing Thor and Luke standing in front of Tony’s empty room talking. Clint hid on the edge of the wall and listened. 

“You sure this okay? I mean, I’m only gonna stay a few days tops. You said this was Iron Man’s place, I don’t wanna…” Luke said.

“It is fine, Steven told me to direct you here. He and Anthony are very much in deep love, the Iron Man has no need of an additional resting place.”

Luke laughed. “You don’t have to use so many words, Goldy. I get it. They’re in love, they fuck in Captain America’s bed. Got it.”

Thor suddenly sounded flustered, “Lucas, you…you speak too…”

There was a pause and Luke whispered, “You like it, don’t pretend you don’t.”

Then the door closed and Clint turned just in time to catch Thor’s confused blushing and he turned, surprised by Clint. “Hello Clinton, you’re looking…well.”

Clint smiled. “So are you. I hear we have a new recruit staying with us. He’s taking Tony’s room?”

Thor’s face suddenly brightened and he said quickly, “Oh yes, Lucas is going to be sleeping this evening in the Iron Man’s quarters, right next to my own.”

“And across from mine,” Clint said, his voice hard. 

Thor still looked so happy Clint was starting to get annoyed. “I know that you have been regularly sharing sleeping quarters with the Mon…Bruce, so I did not think this would be a burden,” he frowned, “You do not like Lucas to be…?”

Clint sighed. “No, it’s fine. I’m gonna go shower.” 

He walked a few feet and was about to open his door when Thor grabbed his hand. 

“Hawkeye.”

Clint swallowed. “Thor, I…”

They stared at each other for what felt like hours when suddenly someone coughed and both men looked up. 

Luke Cage was standing in his doorway and he did not look happy. “Am I interrupting something?”

Thor let go of Clint and said quickly, “No, Lucas we were just…”

“I was just leaving,” Clint said, closing the door behind him. 

He leaned against it and heard Thor say, “Of course, I will show you how to work the box!” 

He sighed, closing his eyes. 

What was wrong with him? He was in love with BRUCE. He was. Why the hell did he care so much about what Thor was doing?

“Hell if I know,” he mumbled, heading towards the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside Luke’s room Thor fiddled with the TV, much to Luke’s amusement. He sat on the bed, arms crossed and smiling, shaking his head. “Okay Goldy. Spill.”

Thor looked over his shoulder as the channels wizzed by, “Spill, Lucas? What do you refer to?”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Whatever’s going on with you and Robin Hood out there.”

Thor blushed, light pink, and Luke bit his lip to keep from groaning at the innocence of it.

“Clinton is…I am…there is…” Thor started, blushing deeper and growling, looking away as Luke laughed.

“Hey, don’t be mad,” he grabbed Thor’s arm, “It’s adorable. You’re ad..,” Luke stopped himself, “You like him. Right? Want him?”

Thor nodded, looking away again. “Alas, he is with the monster man.”

Luke cocked his head. “Monster Man? You mean the Hulk? Shit, that sucks.”

Thor looked at him, confused. “Sucks? I do not know this meaning?”

Luke smiled. “I’ll explain it to you later, if you want.”

Thor clapped him on the shoulder, surprised when he didn’t fall over. “You are a good friend, Lucas.”

Luke’s smile faltered and he held back a sigh. “I try, Goldilocks. Now tell me about this Clint?”

Thor frowned, beginning to pace. “On Asgard, my people admire and acknowledge strength. I have told you this,” he looked up at Luke, who nodded, “There were…problems…between The Monster and Clinton, and The Iron Man and Captain America. Clinton showed considerable strength in both body and mind during that time and I began to…admire…him.”

Luke grinned. “In more ways than one.”

Thor shook his head. “It is not only physical, this feeling. I…I have a wanting, to be around him. I cannot explain it. Nor do I know I should.”

Luke’s smile melted and he swallowed back the jealousy hearing Thor’s description. When he’d seen the pair, the first thought in his mind was that Thor just wanted to jump the guy’s bones but seeing the guy now it looked like he wanted to be with him in every way. The possessive being in Luke rankled at the idea.

He was surprised at how little time it took for him to grow attached to the God in front of him. Not even twenty four hours and it felt like weeks. 

Luke sighed, covering his face. “Shit, Goldy. You’re killing me.”

Thor looked at him in surprise. “I do not understand.”

Luke smiled, his exuberance all but gone. “Yeah, I know,” he took one of Thor’s hands in his own, enjoying the contrast between their skin colors. 

“Lucas, what…?” Thor asked, bewildered. 

“Look Goldy, are you into me? Are you…do you want me?”

Thor’s eyes widened and he moved to step back but Luke held on. “No, no, you’re not running off again. I want a straight answer.”

Thor swallowed and whispered hoarsely, “I am…quite attracted to you, yes.”

Luke smiled. “And you have all these urges when it comes to Robin Hood out there, yeah?”

Thor frowned. “If you are referring to Clinton, then yes.”

Luke pulled him quickly to him, their bodies up against each other. He could feel Thor’s breath on his skin and he leaned in close to the God’s ear, whispering, “Then it’s simple, really. You and me can fool around. You get your…urges…out. I get mine squared, and we’re good.”

Thor pushed him back roughly and Luke fell onto the bed. “Lucas! I…it is not GOOD! There is nothing GOOD about what you are saying! On Asgard, physical love is something…”

Luke stayed on the bed but raised himself up on his elbows, rolling his eyes. “Who said anything about love, Goldy? I’m talking about SEX. No strings. Hell, just once. We don’t even have to do it again.”

Thor paused. “I do not believe this is a wise proposal, Lucas. My people do not acquaint sexual congress so frivolously as to toy with it in this manner.”

Luke stood then, pressed himself against Thor, smiling at the God’s eyes widening at his hardness. “You have no idea what all your stupid BIG words do to me, do you? Jesus, Thor. I’m dying here.”

Thor swallowed, pressing his hand against Luke’s shoulder, then up his neck, his intake of breath sending shivers down Luke’s spine. “I do not…think this is….wise.” 

Luke gripped the back of Thor’s neck and pulled their mouths together for a devastating kiss that caused the God to grab onto him, growling against his lips. Their kiss lasted for several minutes, each dominating and playing with the other, tasting and learning, exploring each other’s mouths till both men had to separate to breathe. 

Thor met Luke’s eyes and smiled, whispering shakily, “Will you teach me the ways of Earth, Lucas?”

He propelled Luke back and onto the bed, kissing him again softly. Luke groaned. 

“I’d be happy to.”

Thor smiled, kissing him again. “I quite enjoy kissing you.” 

Luke laughed, kissing him again. 

So adorable. He’d never thought that about a guy before but it fit for Thor. 

He rolled them over and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the ground. Thor ran his hands over Luke’s muscles and he bit his lip, closing his eyes. “Shit,” he mumbled. 

Thor sat up and pulled off his own shirt, throwing it to the floor as well. Luke let out a long whistle, his eyes wide. He’d expected the guy to have some muscles but Thor outdid him but miles. He licked his lips and leaned down, running his tongue over Thor’s chest, making the God gasp, whispering, “Lucas…”

He looked up and saw the strain in Thor’s face. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Thor didn’t look at him. “I have…never…”

Luke fell back on his knees, floored. 

Shit.

He closed his eyes. “You’ve never done this…with another guy before,” Luke finished for him.

Thor said, “No, I have not.”

Luke opened his eyes. “Do you want me, Goldy? Now?”

Thor reached up and palmed Luke’s chest, his eyes glazing over. “I…desire…more….at this time.”

Luke laughed a bit. “Well that’s helpful,” he joked, leaning down and capturing Thor’s mouth again, running his hands down the God’s chest and under his waistband, making Thor gasp.

He grinned against Thor’s mouth and reached lower, grabbing hold of Thor’s dick and squeezing making him groan. “Like that, Goldy?”

Thor gasped out, “Yesss.”

Luke let go of him abruptly and almost laughed at the disappointed noise Thor made even as he licked his way down the blonde’s body. When he got to Thor’s abdomen the Thunder God jerked. “Ticklish?”

“Gods are not,” Thor started to say before Luke did it again and his body came off the bed, “Ticklish.”

“Coulda fooled me.” 

He opened Thor’s pants and exposed him, staring in awe at the man before staring down at his dick and back at Thor. “The Gods were good to you, Goldy.”

Thor laughed and Luke knew he was caught off guard so he did the only thing he could do and engulfed Thor’s dick in his mouth, causing Thor to shout loudly and his orgasm followed surprising them both. 

Luke swallowed skillfully and when he looked up, Thor was staring at him in shock. 

“I…have never…”

Luke crawled back to the top of the bed and landed beside him, laughing. “Your lady didn’t even give you bjs? Really? You’ve been missing out.”

“Verily,” Thor said, making him bit his lip and grin.

Thor stared at him for a moment before kissing softly. He smiled and then frowned. 

“Lucas, you have not…”

Luke took his hand and let Thor feel the wetness in his jeans. “Looks like I got just as excited as you did.”

Thor reddened. “I…I thank you.”

Luke wanted to touch his face, kiss him again but stopped himself, clapping him on the shoulder instead and taking off his pants. He said nonchalantly, “It’s no problem. Remember, no strings. No thank yous. Okay?”

He walked over to a dresser and opened it, not surprised to find a clean pair of jeans his own size inside and also a change of underwear. He headed into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it and finally catching his breath.

Luke leaned against the door, closing his eyes. 

This had been a tremendously bad idea, if the way he’d just felt was any indication.

“Lucas?” Thor asked on the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll talk to you later, okay Goldy?” he said, hating himself for dismissing Thor so callously.

There was a pause.

“Of course, we can have dinner together?”

“Yeah, sure. Maybe. Later Goldy.”

Another pause.

“Yes, I will…see you later.”

He listened to Thor’s retreating steps and then the door closing, and then turned on the shower. 

What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

***********************************************************************************************************************

Going back home after being at the mansion for such a long time, Tony realized very quickly he was homesick. 

For the mansion. 

At board meetings he’d catch himself daydreaming about Steve, or about fighting this week’s giant robot and Pepper would pinch the back of his neck leaning over pretending to ask him a question, glaring in that way of hers and he’d embarrass himself stammering out a lame answer and after about a week of it Pepper finally cornered him.

Since giving up the CEO job to Pepper things had been significantly easier but she still forced him to show up and use his office when the big clients came in so he was there now, texting Steve and smiling at the responses he was getting.

Suddenly someone yanked his phone away and he protested, and then stopped, sighing.

“I knew this was coming. Try not to wound me,” he closed his eyes.

Pepper sighed dramatically, walking around the desk and throwing an arm over his shoulder. 

“You need to figure this out, Tony. You’re either an Avenger or you’re Tony Stark. Or you have to have Steve move in with you or something because it’s getting depressing seeing you come in here after he goes home the night before,” she said, smiling. 

Tony blinked. 

He hadn’t even thought of that. “Move in with me?” he tested the words out. 

Pepper kissed his cheek and whispered, “Seriously. Think about it.”

She walked out of his pseudo-office, shaking her hips in ways half a year ago he would have salivated over and now he just noticed offhand. 

Tony laid his head down on his desk, sighing.

“Love is too fucking complicated,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. 

A few minutes later someone’s hand was in his hair and he sighed, smiling and mumbling, “Mmm…that’s nice,” before lifting his head up quickly. 

Steve stood on the other side of his desk, his eyebrow raised. 

He was wearing a blue suit, Armani by the looks of it, and the man wore it extremely well. Tony felt himself grow excited just admiring him, swallowing. “Hi.”

“I was told to be here at,” Steve checked his watch, “One o’clock for lunch. It’s almost one thirty, and I’ve been sitting over there,” he motioned to the armchair by Tony’s lamp, “watching you sleep for the past half hour.”

Tony blinked. “I never called you.”

Steve’s already sour look got even sourer and he was deep into a pout when he mumbled, “I know.”

Tony stood, hopping over his desk and sitting on it with his feet dangling. “I just…I don’t wanna be one of those…”

“Couples?” Steve said, still frowning.

Tony reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling their mouths together. They kissed quickly and he breathed Steve in, closing his eyes. “No, I definitely wanna be that. I don’t want to come off as super clingy or co-dependent because…”

Steve kissed him again, lifting Tony up off the desk and setting him on the floor while they kissed passionately, licking at each other’s mouths till both men pulled away for air. 

“Because we so ARE?” Steve finished, smiling.

Tony sighed, leaning his head against Steve’s chest. “Kinda, yeah.”

Steve lifted his head and put his hand under Tony’s chin, making their eyes meet. “I love you, Tony. I want you to depend on me in any way you need to, anytime you want to.”

Tony smiled, his cheeks reddening. “Okay.”

Steve kissed him again and then let go, straightening himself. “Now about lunch,” he said, starting to walk towards the door. 

“Wait,” Tony said louder than he intended. 

Steve stopped and turned. “What’s wrong?”

Tony ran over to him, took his hands and whispered, “Move in with me. Today. Right now.”

Steve blinked, staring at him in shock. “I…”

Tony squeezed his hands, bringing them up to his mouth and kissing each. “I need you with me, Steve. I go to bed every night wishing you were there and I kick myself for not asking you to stay over and I feel so stupid even….”

Steve grabbed him then, crushing their mouths together and then pulling back enough to whisper, “Yes,” as they continued to kiss, and then backing Tony up into the door.

Tony turned the lock and Steve laughed, pulling back. “Aren’t we being a bit presumptuous?”

Tony grinned and licked down Steve’s throat. “I call it planning ahead.”

Steve growled, throwing him down onto the armchair. 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” he said breathlessly, loosening his tie.

Tony stopped him. “Don’t. Leave it on.”

Steve blushed. “What? I don’t…”

Tony stared at him. “LEAVE IT ON. Please.”

Steve’s blush deepened and Tony took off his own pants, throwing them to the floor. 

“Tony, this is just…” Steve said, starting to loosen his tie again.

Tony growled out, “I swear to God Rogers if you take off any piece of that suit I am going to kill you.”

He grabbed Steve’s belt and loosened it, unzipping the pants and pulling his dick free. Steve closed his eyes, practically purring out, “Tony,” and when Tony turned and said, “Please, please, please,” he did as he licked his fingers and prepared Tony till he was whispering frantically, “Steve, c’mon.”

Steve thrust hard and fast, burying himself into Tony and licking at his ear, biting slightly as they joined. It was over quickly, their need for each other overtaking everything else. 

He held on to Tony for a moment, pulling them close and whispering, “Just think, when I move in we get to do this every morning.”

Tony moaned. 

“I am going buy Pepper a Ferrari.”

************************************************************************************************************************************

He had given Thor a blow job seven days ago and to Luke it felt like seventy. He’d deftly kept the God at a distance, sitting with him at dinner or including him on meetings with Nick about the Magnum situation, but making sure when Thor tried to touch him that things stayed somewhat detached.

It was late after a particularly trying fight between the Avengers and some goons apparently called Hydra. Luke didn’t know much of the back story; he’d only been there for the fight and hit a lot of guys in weird looking suits. Even that was weird. Thor had begged him to come along just once, to see what being an Avenger was really like and he had albeit reluctantly. 

And damn if he hadn’t enjoyed it. 

The thrill of being part of the team, the adrenaline rush he’d gotten when punching some idiots face that deserved it and seeing Thor smile at him from high in the sky had been gratifying to say the least. 

But it wouldn’t last, this whole thing. He knew it and that’s why when Fury was ready to set up his payback mission to Magnum and everything was done he’d go back to where he really belonged. 

Luke pulled off his shirt, pants, then underwear, climbing under his sheets and groaning. The shower could wait, he was bone tired. 

There was a knock at the door and he hadn’t locked it, so he called out, “Come in.”

The door opened and there stood Thor, his body covered in the same grime and blood Luke’s own was. Their eyes met and Luke licked his lips. “C’mere Goldy.”

Thor came inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He stripped off his armor, tossing it to the floor with a clang and before long he stood in front of Luke completely nude. “I…Lucas, I need…”

Luke nodded and Thor threw off his sheets and growled, pouncing on Luke with animalistic hunger that would have frightened most men. Their cocks met with a groan from both men and they ground into each other brutally, Thor licking at his mouth and claiming his tongue. 

He could hear whispered words coming from the God and it only added to his urgency. 

“Vaenn….Lucas…min vaenn…I need…” (WARRIOR, MY WARRIOR)

Luke flipped them over, staring down at Thor in silent awe. He licked his lips and whispered, “Are you sure?”

Thor nodded and Luke climbed off of him and whispered, “Turn over for me.”

The God complied and Luke bit his lip. He could barely even think this was happening and had no idea what had happened to make it so, wanting desperately to ask. But he wouldn’t.

He touched lightly along Thor’s ass, making the God suck in breath. “Lucas.”

“Shh,” he whispered, leaning in close and suddenly ordering, “Lift up a bit.”

Thor hesitated, but again did as he was told. Luke stuck in a finger, making Thor gasp again, then two, and then suddenly none at all, making the God shudder as his tongue took the place of his fingers. 

Thor’s whispered, “Lucas, you can…not…” 

He laughed, plunging deeper and attending to his task as efficiently as Thor had been kissing him, using his tongue as a piston and thrusting madly as he could feel the man beneath him go to pieces. 

By the time he pulled back Thor was begging and quite loudly. 

“Varsågod….please….min vaenn….varsagod…please…Lucas, please, now!” (PLEASE MY WARRIOR)

His body was on fire, the heat between them burning through his skin so much that he couldn’t stop the groan as he said hoarsely, “I need…I need lube, I don’t wanna hurt you, Goldy…”

Thor looked over his shoulder, his eyes full of tears and he said calmly and quietly, “You cannot hurt me Lucas, please, take me now.”

Luke swallowed and nodded, staring down at Thor’s backside and he had to bite his lip from asking Thor to turn over so he could see the God’s face. This was no act of love and it had to be treated as such.

The words repeated themselves in Luke’s head as he took Thor’s hips and thrust into him to the hilt, both of them moaning at his actions. 

“Gods,” Thor moaned, “Lucas, I can feel all of you inside of me…so deep…”

Luke bit his tongue and pulled out, thrusting again and again, his dick stabbing into Thor with wild abandon, his body shaking with the force of the moment, their desires crashing in through them both as he made love to Thor even as he did everything to prove he wasn’t.

He could feel Thor’s orgasm as he yelled and his legs collapsed even as Luke continued his thrusting, and imagining Thor’s face was enough to send him over the edge, thrusting once more before exploding inside the blonde God, falling down on top of him exhausted. 

The room was silent save for their heavy breathing and Luke could feel the fatigue of battle finally overtaking him as he whispered, “Fuck.”

Thor laughed, the vibration of it tickling Luke’s skin and the sound going straight to his dick. “Yes, that was…thank you, Lucas.”

Luke blinked, fighting a losing battle to stay awake. “Why?”

Thor didn’t move and Luke couldn’t, but he waited for an answer that didn’t come. Sleep overtook him before he could ask again. 

When he woke, the bed was cold and he was alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha Romanov prided herself in being something of a badass, untouchable and unattainable, emotionless and hard to handle. 

There were only two people who got to see another side to her, Tony Stark was one though the circumstances of their relationship were strange even to her, and James Buchanan Barnes was the other. She hated looking weak in anyone’s eyes, even theirs, and when her body began to slow her down she did not tell anyone until it was too late. 

She was nearly a month along into her pregnancy, still fighting diligently with her fellow Avengers but fatigue was starting to come over her easier than before. 

It was a surprise when the person she least had an affinity with and still held intense anger towards was the first to notice the change.

Steve Rogers was the unofficial “leader” of the Avengers and everyone knew it though it was never commented upon. Nick coordinated the missions, set the parameters and such, but Steve lead them into danger better than anyone else could. 

Nick called her into his office and said the two words she had been dreading. 

“I have a mission for you and Rogers.”

Natasha scrunched her nose, looking down at her nails. “Is there no one else, Nicholas? I find I am somewhat…”

“Negative. Widow, you know he’s the best I have and the only one who can protect you if something happens.”

She looked up incredulous. “You doubt James’s skill? He is the best hand to hand fighter I have ever witnessed. He can bring a man down with his little finger faster than Steven can even…”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “And he is wanted by several countries, one of which I am sending you to tonight. If I could guarantee that his identity couldn’t be discovered…”

She smiled. “He could wear Roger’s suit. Be Captain America for a short time.”

Nick paused, considering, and then shook his head. “If he knew the shield like Steve did enough to impersonate him, maybe, but he’s been out of commission for what, fifty years? No, it has to be you and Steve. You are going into Russia, tonight, and stealing back the hard drive that Moses Magnum sold to Igori Kreitzchiev. It contains information that cannot get into Russian hands. The Russians respect you, they fear you. Same goes with Steve.”

She pouted, rolling her eyes. “I think you want me to work with Rogers for other reasons, but I will do my best not to argue.”

Nick smiled. “As always, I bow to your superior intelligence, Natasha. Now send your boy in here so he doesn’t throw a fit. I don’t want him rushing after you and fucking up my mission.”

Natasha blushed, standing. “Yes, Nicholas.”

She left the office and went to where she knew James would be; down in the cell he had first arrived in, reading. Since regaining his memory the place had become somewhat of a sanctuary to him she did not understand. He was lying on the floor with his back to her when she got stepped inside. 

It took only a moment for him to take a deep breath, close his eyes and smile. “Hello lapochka.”

She grinned, walking behind him and lying down, pressing her face into his neck. “Hello darling. Good book?”

He held up a copy of Dostoevsky’s “Crime and Punishment,” leaning back to kiss her before answering, “A bit of light reading.”

She laughed, kissing his neck. “Nicholas wishes to see you.”

His body instantly tensed. “No. You’re not going.”

Natasha sighed. “James, I…”

He lay down onto his back, grabbing and lifting her on top of him. When she saw the fear in his eyes she kissed him as passionately as she was able before he pushed her away. 

“Do not distract me, Natasha. You’re not going. This is stupid. You’re pregnant and he’s going to send you into…”

“Russia,” she whispered softly, laying her head on his chest. 

He froze. “Bullshit, I’m going too then.”

“Nicholas says there is too much at risk. The mission is important, James, but not dangerous. If you go, it will be,” she whispered.

He ran his hands through her hair silently, and then turned again, pressing his hand to her belly.

“The baby,” he whispered.

She smiled. “She is very strong, a fighter. She waited fifty years to be born; she will not leave before meeting us properly.”

James laughed lightly, but his eyes were tearful. “Natasha…. ya lyublyu tebya…I don’t…” (I LOVE YOU)

She put her finger on his lips. “Hush, James. I can take care of myself, I promise you this,” she whispered, “Steven is coming with me.”

He visibly relaxed, sighing. “Okay. If it’s Steve, it’s fine.”

Natasha tried to smile but the effort hurt. His faith in the man that had hurt her Tony so still displeased her, but if it helped him be okay with her going on a mission she was happy to make him feel secure.

She kissed him softly, licking at his lips before pulling back and whispering, “Nicholas still wants to see you.”

James sighed. “The things I do for love.”

She smiled, kissing him again before trying to stand. Her muscles hurt but she hid her discomfort, standing and letting out a breath. James was at her back and she smiled at him once more before heading to the situation room. 

The room was empty and she sat down in a chair, letting out a breath. 

“You look tired.” 

Natasha looked up and glared. “No, I am not.”

Steve smiled at her. “I know I’m not your favorite person right now, but things…”

She crossed her arms. “It has been a short time since you realized your idiocy and begged Tony for his forgiveness but I still remember how much pain he went through, Steven. I remember seeing him bandaged and bruised, while you ignored him because you thought him unfaithful.”

Steve paled, his mouth opening and closing before he swallowed and said, “I…I know that, Natasha. I do. I know how horrible it was. I….I’m lucky to have him again. We…we’re living together and we’re,” he looked at her with determination, “Happy.”

She tried not to let it show how annoyed she was that Tony had not told her about their moving in together. “I am glad for the both of you, Steven.”

Steve sighed. “I’m glad for you and Bucky too, Natasha. I know how happy he makes you.”

She smiled. “Yes, we make each other happy. Always. I trust him with my life,” she whispered, “As I will now trust you with it as well.”

Steve nodded. “Yes, the mission.” 

Natasha sighed. “Yes.”

They went in that night under cover of darkness, landing on the roof of a building and sneaking in through the air ducts. Widow was small enough that she fit easily inside and Steve found another way through without being detected. When she got to the room where the hard drive was held, she relaxed. The building was not under much security, thankfully. 

She grabbed the drive. It was smaller than then she had expected, but checking it to her pad she sent Nicholas the information. 

“Yes, that’s it. Destroy it.” 

She frowned. “I thought we were to retrieve it, Nicholas.”

“Negative, Widow. The information is highly classified and the risk involved in taking it back over here would be too great. I have the upload you gave me and most of the information. It’s enough. Burn it.”

“I can…”

“NEGATIVE. DESTROY IT BLACK WIDOW. THAT IS AN ORDER.”

Steve’s voice came in her ear. “They’re still outside occupied, Widow. We’re clear.”

Natasha stared at the drive, her face determined. She slipped it in her cleavage and said, “On my way.”

Then suddenly there was a laugh. A very familiar one. 

Alexei Alanovich Shostakov, otherwise known as “The Red Guardian.” 

“Alexei?” she turned and covered her mouth, shaking her head. “No, it cannot be.”

He smiled at her. “Hello little one, miss me?”

She shook her head. “You were killed. I saw you. This is madness.”

He came at her then and she blocked him easily, kicking out with her foot as he spit out, “They lied to you, Natasha. I did not want to be married to a monster and the government needed me for greater things than keeping you docile! I am reborn! Stronger and faster than you have ever been!” 

He kicked her arm, damaging her gauntlet dart and making her drop to the floor hard. Her vision blurred and she tried to stand, wincing. Alexei stared down at her and then grabbed her throat, lifting her with one hand. 

Her vision blurred more and she felt the air leaving her as she choked. Tears filled her eyes. 

“No, James…” she tried to say and he laughed. 

“Ah yes, your Winter Soldier. He will never see you again, my love. You will die in your Mother Russia, and your soldier will weep at the sight of your broken neck!”

She tried to kick him and her vision blacked out for a moment and when she saw again, Steve Rogers was in front of her. He pulled back, his eyes filled with tears as he yelled out, “NATASHA ANSWER ME!”

She coughed, barely able to speak. “I…I am…I’m here.” 

He laughed, letting out a breath he’d been holding. “Thank god. C’mon,” he moved to take her into his arms and she protested weakly, but was unable to stop him. 

When they were on the plane the doctors looked her over, giving her a clean bill of health. Steve held her hand and when they let her listen to her daughter’s heart beat she burst into tears. 

“Thank you, Steven. I…I was so frightened.”

He squeezed her hand. “So was I. I saw him holding you, I got there just in time. I…”

“Is he dead?” she asked, her voice fearful. 

Steve shook his head. “I threw my shield at his head, he was unconscious but I was more worried about you. You lost oxygen for too long, the baby. I…”

She swallowed. “It is all right. We are alive and I owe you everything.”

He frowned. “Who was he?”

She looked away, shaking her head. “A phantom.”

They got to the mansion and Bucky ran into the plane, dropping to his knees at the sight of her. “NATASHA! YOU! I TOLD YOU!”

She hugged him tightly, her body shaking with relief. “Lapochka, I… Kak ya lyublyu tebya.” (I LOVE YOU SO)

He kissed her all over, his face covered in tears. “I was so scared, I…you’re alright?”

She nodded and pulled him close again before whispering, “It was Alexei.”

Bucky pulled back, his eyes wide. “No. He’s…”

Natasha shook her head. “No, it was he. I spoke to him. I…he knows about you. He…he wants me dead, James.”

The anger in his eyes was chilling, though not to her. “He doesn’t know where we are. He…the baby?”

“She is fine. He…he did not mention the child, just…just you.”

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “They will not part us again, lapochka,” he whispered, kissing her hand. 

Natasha nodded and he lifted her, ignoring the doctor’s protests. They were walking into the mansion when Tony Stark burst through the door. “Is she okay? I heard that…”

She smiled. “I am fine, my Tony. We are both fine.”

Bucky glared at him. “Out of my way, Stark.”

Tony took her hand and squeezed. “Thank god,” he let go and stepped aside, “After you.”

James cursed under his breath as he carried her down to the hospital wing where they set her up with monitors for the baby, explaining that everything seemed to be fine but it was just a precaution.

James sat at her side, holding her hand with his other hand on her belly. “No more,” he whispered, kissing her fingers. 

Natasha nodded. “Yes, I know.” She reached in her cleavage and pulled out the small drive, setting it on the table beside her. 

“I mean it, ‘Tasha.”

She smiled. “You have not called me that in decades, James.”

He blushed. “I know. I…you could have died, “he rubbed her stomach, which was only a bit bigger but still did not show much, “Both of you. And I would have gone after him, ripped his throat out.”

She swallowed. “James, promise me.”

He shook his head. “He comes near you again, I’ll do it. I swear.”

She frowned. “I do not want him near you. The…he does not…”

Bucky frowned at her. “What did he say to you?”

Natasha looked away, watching her baby’s heartbeat. 

“Natasha, tell me.”

“He…he told me that he had lied about his death. The government needed him for a bigger mission, he…his strength…it rivaled your own…he…he told me that had not wanted to be married to a monster,” she whispered, not looking at him.

He let go of her hand and she turned, tears on her face. 

James leaned in close and pressed their lips together, kissing and loving her the way only he could. When he pulled back and touched their foreheads together he whispered, “You are not a monster. Never. If anyone is, it’s him. How could anyone not want to be married to you? To bask in your beautiful face every morning and make love to you every moment, every second, he could? He never understood you, never really loved you. You know that, moĭ krasnyĭ tsvetok. You were made for my lips,” he kissed her, “my hands,” he ran his hand across her cheek, “No one will love you like I do.” (MY RED FLOWER)

Natasha nodded, tears streaming down her face as she kissed him passionately, grabbing on to the back of his head, devouring his lips the way he devoured her heart and every inch of her soul. When they pulled apart she whispered, “I wish to make love with you, lapochka. Right this second.”

He laughed, kissing her again. “No way. Not till we know the kid’s okay for sure.”

“Our daughter,” she whispered, pressing her face into his neck. 

Bucky hugged her. “Yeah…thought I’m not sure how the heck you’re so damn sure it’s a girl.”

She pulled back and whispered, “I know she will be. I just know.”

He smiled and kissed her again. “Yeah…” he pushed hair out of her face and said suddenly, “Marry me.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

He smiled. “You heard me.”

She stared at him blankly. “Why?”

Bucky laughed. “Because I want to marry you.”

She frowned. “You do not want to be married to me, James. I…I was never a good wife. I…”

He grabbed put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. “You were never in love with Alexei. You and me, we’re forever. We both know it, don’t we? Let’s make it official.”

Natasha’s cheeks reddened as he spoke, her eyes watering again. “I love you, James.”

He grinned. “Is that a yes?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed her again softly, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. She shivered. 

“Ya khochu est ya, lapochka,” she whispered, licking her lips. (I HUNGER FOR YOU)

Bucky grinned, “Me too.”

She sighed, closing her ryes. “I am fine, James. Can we not leave?”

“Not yet,” came the answer and she opened her eyes to glare at Nick. 

He smiled. “Hello Natasha.”

“Nicholas. Tell me you did not know about Alexei.”

He sighed. “It’s complicated, kids. It…”

Suddenly Bucky ran at him, punching Nick in the face. He didn’t fight back, only rolled with it, rubbing his jaw. 

“You deserve it, you son of a bitch,” Bucky said, spitting at him. He went back to Natasha and took her hand, never taking his eyes off of Nick. 

Nick sighed. “Like I said, it’s complicated. I didn’t know that Alexei was working with these guys. I really didn’t. But I knew he was alive.”

She glared at him. “Like you knew James was.”

Nick shook his head. “I didn’t know Bucky was alive. That surprised even me, Natasha. I swear.”

She grabbed the hard drive off the table and tossed it to him. “There. Now go. Leave us.”

He stared at it. “I told you to leave this.”

“I disobeyed your orders.”

Nick stared at her grimly. “And most likely just led your precious Alexei right to us,” he said, throwing the drive to the floor and stepping on it. 

It broke easily and he leaned down, picking up a red blinking light. “A tracking device,” he crushed it, “He knows where you are now. I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY IT!”

Natasha shook her head. “I…I did not…”

Bucky let go of her hand, punching the wall and swearing. “FUCK! We… we have to get out of here.”

Nick shook his head. “Bucky, we can protect her.”

“LIKE YOU DID BEFORE? IF ANYONE BUT STEVE HAD BEEN THERE…” he yelled, shaking his head, “No, we’re leaving.”

Nick sighed. “I have a safe house you can go to. It’s in the Cayman Islands. No one but me uses it. When they come we’ll fight them off. Go. Now.”

Bucky nodded and picked her up, despite her protests. They ran down the hall and Tony came around the corner. “What’s going on?”

“We’re leaving! The Russians had a tracking device in the drive she stole and they’re coming for her! We have to leave!” Bucky growled, running. 

“Wait, you can’t just…!” Tony yelled, standing in front of him.

Bucky glared at him. “She’s MINE to protect, Stark. Not yours. You care about her even a LITTLE and you’ll get out of my fucking way.”

Tony sighed. “Natasha?”

Her eyes were full of tears. “My Tony. I will contact you as soon as I can.”

He shook his head. “I…”

She smiled. “I as well.”

He stepped out of Bucky’s way and the last thing he saw was her blowing him a kiss as they disappeared into the darkness. 

Steve came running and Tony grabbed on to him tightly. “What’s going on?”

“Bucky took her, Steve. They…the Russians want to kill her and…it’s safer,” he whispered, squeezing on to Steve’s shoulders tightly.

Steve kissed his forehead and hugged tightly back. “I should have stayed with her.”

“It’s not your fault. It,” Tony’s voice broke, “I just want her to be safe. She…”

Steve pulled back and looked into Tony’s eyes. “Bucky loves her, Tony. He’ll die before letting something happen to her or the baby,” he kissed Tony, wrapping his arms around him and when they broke apart Tony stuck his face in Steve’s neck, breathing him in. 

Then Tony’s phone rang and they both groaned. “Ignore it.”

“It’s a text message,” Tony sighed, grabbing his phone. 

He stared at it and laughed, kissing Steve again. 

“What is it?”

“She says they’re getting married and we better be at the wedding since we’re their best men,” he said, laughing.

Steve smiled and kissed him again. “Definitely.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Natasha smiled at the message and stared it for a moment before tossing the phone from the plane. James hugged her close and whispered, “What was that?”

“Tony says he’s going to become a minister and marry us.”

He groaned. “Like hell he will.”

She closed her eyes and sighed. 

Everything would be okay. It would just take a while.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

There was only so much a man could take, and being in love with someone you couldn’t touch was pushing Clint Barton to his limit. 

They had regular sessions together, or “mini-dates” as Clint himself had decided to call them. Talking, laughing through sessions of kissing and deep breathing exercises that always ended with Bruce stammering out an apology, his face flushed green and the emerald eyes staring back at him with lust so sad that Clint couldn’t even manage to pleasure himself properly afterwards. 

It had been three days since he’d they’d last tried, and Bruce seemed to be avoiding him. He purposely waited outside the lab and Bruce was always gone when he got there, and never even seemed to sleep in his room anymore. 

There was no wonder he started having erotic daydreams about Thor. 

It started out innocent enough. 

After the last mission with Black Widow and Captain America had gone so badly Nick decreed that all further black ops were suspended, though there had been no repercussions from that. They’d all waited with bated breath for the Russians to attack and nothing happened, which was worse than if it had. 

Bucky and Natasha were fine, Nick continued to say whenever asked. They were still being safe and staying away, though Clint didn’t know all the details. Things seemed to be going on without him these days. 

So when he did start to get lost in his thoughts it was not on a mission, it was while he was hitting a punching bag and practicing several takedowns. 

Thor came into the gym unexpectedly, calling out, “Good show!” and causing Clint to fall over onto his back, wincing. 

The thunder god ran to him and he put up a hand, shaking his head. “I’m fine,” he said, standing. 

The two men looked at each other silently, the tension in the room building with each moment which Clint broke by laughing. “Sorry, I just…I guess that one won’t work.”

Thor smiled and patted him on the back, walking towards the weights. 

Clint sat on the mats, catching his breath and watching at the same time. Thor was adjusting the weights accordingly before lying down, pushing up several hundred pounds. Clint stared, suddenly lost in thought. 

He remembered when Thor had kissed him, how strong the god’s muscles had been under his fingers. His mind wandered and he imagined Thor getting up off the machine, walking towards him and taking off his shirt before grabbing Clint and kissing him as powerfully as he had before. 

He imagined Thor’s hands under his shirt, on his skin, and on his dick. 

Clint shivered. 

The thought of Thor’s power working on him was enough to make him bite back a moan. 

“Nice, isn’t he?” came a voice to his right, throwing cold water on the daydream. 

Luke Cage stood stock still, his arms crossed and his eyes blazing with fury though he smiled. 

Clint swallowed, looking away. “Um…I don’t…”

Luke put his hand on Clint’s arm and he winced as Luke whispered by his ear, “You can’t fool me Robin Hood. I know what it looks like when someone’s checking another guy out. And by the looks you were throwing Goldy’s way a minute ago I imagine your mind was wandering off to far better places. Am I right?”

Clint tried to move and Luke held him there. Thor didn’t seem to notice either of them. 

“I wasn’t…I was just…”

Luke laughed. “Thinking about him fucking you? Cuz I’ve felt him under me, Robbie. He’s everything you’re imagining and more. You want him, you’d better fucking fight for him. He might be gaga over you, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let it happen as easy as you think,” Luke growled, letting him go with a push. 

Clint blinked at him. “What? He’s…he…”

“He wants you an awful lot, Robin Hood. I know, he’s told me.”

Clint looked at Thor again, who sat up from the press. He’d barely broken a sweat, but he was drinking water. Suddenly he stopped, pulled the water from his mouth and looked their way. 

Or rather, Luke’s way. 

Clint felt like he was invisible then. He’d seen Thor staring at the man before, but it was different now. In Thor’s eyes there was no one else and Clint swallowed the tiny slivers of jealousy before whispering, “I think you’re wrong.”

Luke didn’t seem to hear him, running over to Thor and picking up the god’s water before drinking it himself. Clint watched Thor talk animatedly with Luke, but there was an underlying current there. 

Thor was in love. 

But not with him. 

Not anymore.

Clint grabbed a towel and threw it around his shoulders, leaving the gym in a rush. He just happened to bump right into the person who’d been avoiding him. 

Bruce apologized. “I’m sorry, I…Clint.”

Clint crossed his arms. “Oh, so you do remember me.”

Bruce blushed, looking down. “I just…I’m sorry. Things have been…it’s…”

Clint grabbed his arm. “I know it’s hard, Bruce. We’re going to figure this out. I know we are. Trust me. Please.”

Bruce smiled, sighing. “I want to, believe me, it’s just…I think it’s a lost cause,” he looked over through the glass gym window, “And I think it’s hurting you.”

Clint looked at Thor and Luke, who had switched places now. Thor was spotting Luke as he used the bench press, staring down adoringly at the other man. 

“It’s…”

Bruce put a hand on Clint’s arm. “I think we should stop.”

Clint stared at him with wide eyes. “NO! Bruce, don’t do this! It’s just…”

Bruce shook his head, curling into himself like he was fighting something. Clint knew the monster inside of him was protesting and he reached out to touch him but Bruce yelled, “NO! Don’t…don’t touch me. I can’t,” he looked at Clint with bright green eyes filled with tears, “I’m sorry, Hawkie.”

He ran off and Clint just stared at him in shock. 

Clint looked over at the gym window again, suddenly so angry. 

It wasn’t fair. 

He forced himself not to run after Bruce instead going to Nick who was, as always, waiting. 

The director of SHIELD was standing in his office, staring out the window. 

“Hawkeye.”

Clint swallowed and asked, “I want to leave the Avengers.” 

Nick turned and stared at him, eyebrow raised. “No.”

Clint glared. “I’m leaving Nick and I won’t…!”

“Because you’re jealous of Thor and Luke!? Because Banner broke it off with you? You’re acting like a scared, crying little woman, Barton and I won’t have it! Grow the fuck up!” Nick yelled, storming across the room and standing in front of him. 

Clint’s lips were pressed together so hard they were turning white. 

“I know it’s hard, Clint. I know it. I know the shit you’ve been through the past six months. But do you even fathom the horror that Bruce Banner has seen? Has DONE? Do you? The man left behind an entire LIFE to be here! He left behind a woman he loved enough to want marry, who he probably still loves to keep her safe! That’s his MO. He protects people.”

Clint’s face was red and his eyes were filling with tears. “I didn’t…he never told me,” he whispered shamefully, staring down at the floor. 

Nick took his chin in hand and made him look up. “I know. That’s because he didn’t want to hurt you. He spends every second not wanting to hurt anyone. Do you even understand what it TOOK for him to fall for you? How hard it was on him? He never even looked at another man the way he does you, and you’re spitting all over it running away because he told you it was over. You’re not EVEN GONNA FIGHT!” Nick pushed him back and spit out, “Go on then. GO! Be the coward I was hoping I would never get to see you be.”

Clint turned and ran out of his office, tears falling down his face. He looked down at the ground but instinctively escaped towards his room where he fiddled with the door thumb print key, cursing. “FUCK!”

“Clinton?” Thor asked, pulling him out of his reverie. 

He looked up, tears covering his face. “I…” 

Thor was by him in an instant, his strong arms surrounding him. Clint leaned back, wiping his face. “I feel like such a girl,” he laughed, looking up at Thor. 

Thor wiped his face with one finger. “Never. What is hurting you so?”

Clint pressed his thumb to the keypad and the door opened. He looked at Thor. “I…I can’t…I just…”

Thor smiled. “Do you want to go flying with me, Clinton?”

He blinked. “What?”

Thor took his hand and they walked away from his door, continuing down the hall. Several eyes were on them, and neither man noticed one in particular watch as Thor took Clint out the door and into the air, holding him under his arms. 

Luke Cage swallowed the rage that boiled under his skin, stalking towards Nick Fury’s office. The man in question was staring out the window once again. 

“What did you do, Fury?”

Nick didn’t move. “I have no idea to what you are referring.”

“Thor just took Barton for a fly! Where the hell are they going and what the FUCK did you say to Barton!?”

Nick still didn’t move. “I told him to stop being such a woman and figure out his shit because I don’t want any cowards on my team,” he turned, glaring at Luke, “Like you are.”

Luke came at him then, put Nick easily had him bested, twisting Luke’s arms behind his head and pressing his face into Nick’s desk. “Fuckyou,” Luke said, his words garbled. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Cage,” Nick let him go and he backed up, “You are a coward. What do you care? You don’t even care about this place, remember? You have a mission to plan. Moses Magnum ring any bells, kid?”

Luke looked at him squarely. “You told me...”

“I told you we’d start when I was ready. But what have you done in the meantime besides fuck Thor and be jealous of Barton? Absolutely fucking NOTHING! You can’t even FIGHT your own FEELINGS, how the hell are you gonna fight a man with powers over the earth itself? And while you were sitting on your ass, Barton is a free man and he’s out flying with your precious little ‘Goldilocks’ ain’t he?” Nick spat back at him, his grin malicious. 

Luke’s eyes widened and his jaw hung open. “What?”

“That’s right. Go talk to Banner. Barton is free to have Thor fuck him all the way to Asgard if he wants. And you’re losing your chance. Think on that. I’m fucking DONE with this shit,” Nick said, walking past him and out of the room. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thor put them down at a village in Italy on a meadow. 

It was the most beautiful place Clint felt he’d ever been, which made the tears come even easier. 

Thor was silent beside him, stroking his back while Clint laid his head on the god’s shoulder. 

“Talk with me, Clinton. Please.”

Clint looked up, smiling. “I…Bruce…he broke it off. Said it was hurting me too much and that it was over. I talked to Nick and he kind of…well...”

“Scolded you?” Thor guessed.

Clint laughed, wiping his face. “Yeah. I just…it really is hard, but I just want to try anyway. I never want to stop trying, but if he doesn’t want to I can’t force it.”

Thor nodded. “Love is hard, always. But I believe in the end when we find love, fighting for it is the only option.”

Clint smiled at him, and then swallowed. “Thor, do you still want me?”

The thunder god stared at him. “Why are you asking me this, Clinton?”

Clint moved closer to him and put his hand on Thor’s cheek. “A month ago, you said you longed for me. I just…I think…I could learn to love you, if I…”

Thor sighed, closing his eyes. Clint leaned in close and Thor opened his eyes, putting a hand over Clint’s mouth. “You are telling me that you will suffer being with me instead of the monster? That you may learn to enjoy my touch? Yes?”

Clint looked away, “He’s not a monster.”

“I do not believe the arrangement would be amendable to me, Clinton. I do not wish for my love to be suffered through. I would enjoy loving someone who wants me, and who I want back,” Thor said, smiling sadly. 

Clint looked up with a pout. “Like Luke?”

Thor blinked at him. “Lucas and I, it is not about emotions. We have an…arrangement.”

It was Thor’s turn not to meet Clint’s eyes. 

“I’ve seen you look at him, Thor. There’s more to it than that.”

“I barely know the man,” Thor said wistfully, staring off into the sky. 

Clint put a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “But it doesn’t change the fact that you love him, right?”

When Thor met his eyes Clint gasped at the pain there. “He does not see me as more than a means to an end, Clinton.”

Clint laughed, lying down on the grass with his hands behind his head. “He told me he was going to fight for you,” he said simply. 

Thor was silent, so he continued. 

“That he knew you wanted me, but he wouldn’t let you go easy.”

Thor whispered, “I want very much to believe you.”

Clint smiled. “Did you have sex with him?” he asked. 

Thor looked at him angrily, his face red. “I do not believe that’s any of your…”

“He told me you did. He wanted me to know it. I know what it’s like to be pissed at someone trying to steal something you want, Thor. I wanted Tony Stark and I lost him, you wanted me and I wanted someone else. Do you remember how that felt? He loves you, or he almost does. No one gets that angry for only sex,” he explained. 

Thor’s anger melted from his features and he sighed, smiling. “Thank you, Clinton.”

Clint grinned. “Let’s go home.”

Thor frowned. “But I do not believe your problem has been solved.”

Clint stood, stretching. The sun had begun to go down and by the time they got home it would be dark. “That’s okay. I’ll figure it out.” 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bruce Banner was fighting a losing battle. 

He sat in his room, hands curled into fists and eyes closed, meditating. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

The monster inside of him was screaming and he could feel the change under the skin but he held it back with sheer force of will. 

It had been the hardest thing he’d ever done, telling Clint it was over while his entire being was screaming for him to stop. This was why he decided then and there to cut off his emotions completely, forget feeling and live the life he’d hoped to live when SHIELD had recruited him. 

The monitor on his wrist was beeping, a telling sign that his blood pressure was way over the norm but he tried to will it back to where it should have been, breathing deeply. 

Suddenly there was a banging on his door, snapping him out of his reverie. He sighed, standing and opening the door. 

Luke Cage stood on the other side and he looked murderous. 

“What?” he asked and Luke pushed him aside storming into the room. 

“Do you have ANY idea what you’ve DONE?” he yelled, pushing him. 

Bruce growled at him. “You DO NOT want me to get angry. You know what would happen. And I have NO IDEA what you’re talking about.”

Luke ran a hand over his head and angrily yelled, pacing. “Your Robin Hood, you cut him loose! Thor took him to GOD KNOWS THE FUCK where and they’re probably….! GOD!” 

Luke punched the wall and a good sized dent appeared. 

Bruce tried to process the words, his body shaking as he did so. 

Thor and Clint. 

Together. 

He knew that was Clint’s only other option but the anger that bubbled to the surface at the prospect made him want to scream. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“I…I want Clint to be happy,” he said through clenched teeth.

Luke laughed crazily, pushing past him and into the doorway. “Well YOU’VE GOT YOUR CHANCE! I’ve been with Thor, and right now he’s probably fucking your precious little Robin Hood twelve ways from Sunday. THINK ON THAT DOC,” he growled out before slamming the door behind him. 

Bruce fell to his knees, biting his tongue so hard he tasted blood. His hands were clenched in fists so tight his nails were making his skin bleed and he fought with his baser nature while the screaming in his head got louder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. T'Challa enters the scene, The Hulk and Bruce finally take what they've wanted all along, and Thor gets the surprise he didn't see coming.

They landed in front of the mansion, Thor gently setting Clint down before landing himself. Both men smiled at each other and entered the house with purpose. Thor headed towards Luke’s room, excited to confess his love. 

He stood in front of Luke’s door, taking a deep breath before letting it out and knocking. 

His smile was so bright that when the door opened and Luke was not the one who answered, and when it fell it shown that much more. 

A woman with short black hair, who he had never met, blinked at him. “Thor?”

He swallowed and faked a smile. “I see Lucas is busy. I will take my leave,” he said hurriedly, rushing to leave. 

“He’s sleeping,” she said. 

Thor fought the anger that wanted to attack the woman, and stopped, turning back and asking, “You and Lucas engaged in sexual congress?”

She smiled. “Oh yes.”

He nodded once and was nearly at his door when he heard a voice ask tiredly, “Who is it?”

Thor froze. 

“It’s Thor. Thor, do you want to talk to him about something?”

Thor turned and saw Luke standing in the darkness, the hallway light illuminating his nude form. He saw how Luke’s face went from smug to confused and could no longer control his anger, running at Luke and punching him as hard as he could. 

The woman yelled, and Thor went into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clint sat in the situation room, wanting to be as far as possible from Thor and Luke’s loving reunion as he could be and pondering his own future in SHIELD.

He did not hear Bruce enter the room until the man spoke. 

“Have fun?”

Clint jumped, startled. “Bruce. I…what? Have fun?”

Bruce stalked towards him, stopping when they were close enough to touch. “With Thor.”

That’s when he noticed Bruce’s eyes. 

They were green. 

And glowing.

“Bruce, it’s not…nothing happened, we just talked,” he said, putting up his hands and stepping backwards.

Bruce grabbed his hands tight enough it felt like they were in a vice and Clint winced as he was pulled violently towards the other man who whispered, “For four hours?”

Clint was trembling, the fear threatening to overtake him but he stood his ground. “Yes.”

Bruce laughed, squeezing harder. “YOU’RE LYING!” he yelled, suddenly pushing Clint violently against the wall so hard his vision blurred. 

“I’m NOT LYING! Bruce, you’re hurting me.”

Bruce leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “So? You hurt me every chance you get, you know that? You hurt me by EXISTING!”

Clint felt tears threaten and willed them back, whispering, “I love you, Bruce. I just…”

Bruce buried his face into Clint’s neck and sniffed him, growling. “I can SMELL him all OVER you.”

“Bruce, you’re hurting me,” he said again, his voice shaking. 

Bruce pulled his face away and grabbed his hair, pulling it hard and growling, “Every MINUTE I’m with you, is AGONY that I can’t TOUCH YOU!” 

He crushed their mouths together violently, his teeth cutting into Clint’s lips as he forced his tongue inside. Clint could barely breathe and the tears fell down his face at the assault. When Bruce pulled back he let out his breath in gasps and Bruce let go of his hair, his other hand still holding Clint’s two hands above his head. 

Bruce’s skin was changing color lightly and Clint whispered, “Bruce, please. Don’t do this. I love you.”

Bruce shook his head. “No, you…you’re MINE.”

Clint nodded. “Yes, I am. Every INCH of me.”

Bruce let go of his arms and ripped his shirt in half, exposing Clint’s chest. He pressed himself against Clint, the weight and his strength keeping the other man immobile. His hands ran down Clint’s chest and Clint shivered. 

“Not his, MINE,” Bruce whispered, the intensity of his anger slowly ebbing as his hands explored Clint’s muscle. He pressed his lips to the other man’s throat and bit down, hard causing Clint to cry out. 

“Bruce, not here,” he whispered, pleading. 

Bruce blinked, his eyes flashing between blue and glowing green. “Here?”

Clint pushed against him, letting Bruce know how much he wanted him. Bruce practically purred, pressing his own erection into Clint’s leg. “Not here. Your room, I…please.”

Bruce shook his head, “Now. MINE,” he grabbed Clint’s arm, “NEED.”

Clint nodded, pressing his hand to Bruce’s cheek. “Yes, yours. Not here. Your room, here it’s…people will see. They,” he tried to think, “They will try to take me away.”

This seemed to make sense to Bruce, who grabbed on to him and they quickly made their way to the private area very close by that halled only Bruce’s room. Once they were inside Clint locked the door and Bruce grabbed him, throwing Clint down onto the bed. 

He stalked over him, his eyes flashing. 

Clint was shaking with fear and need, and no longer caring about which one was more intense. He whispered, “Bruce, take me. Claim me.”

Bruce growled, shaking his head violently and yelling, “NO! No..it’s…” he looked up and his eyes were blue again, “Clint.” 

Clint smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. He put his hand on Bruce’s cheek and pleaded, “Please, Bruce. Take me. Make me yours.”

Bruce’s eyes flashed and he shook his head. “I’ll hurt you. I,” he looked at him painfully, “I never want to hurt you.” 

Clint leaned up and kissed him, inciting a growl from Bruce, who pushed him back. 

“Bruises heal, Bruce. I can’t keep doing this. You need this. The both of you.”

Bruce bit his lip, staring down at Clint’s shirtless chest. He licked his lips and then groaned, throwing himself down and licking at his skin. Clint moaned, “Yes, baby, yes…”

Bruce growled and tore his pants in half, burying his face into Clint’s hip and biting. He tore at Clint’s underwear with his teeth till they ripped and then out of frustration tore them in half as well. 

“Bruce, please….NOW. PLEASE.”

Bruce rolled off the bed and threw off his own clothes till he was nude, staring down at Clint’s debauched body and licking his lips, “Oh, Hawkie,” he whispered, taking Clint’s foot and licking it. 

Clint laughed. “I never took you for a foot fetishist,” he joked breathlessly. 

Bruce grinned predatorily, lifting the other leg and throwing both over Clint’s head. He licked his lips again. 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, Barton,” he challenged, diving right in. 

Clint screamed as his tongue touched and when he increased his speed the force of it caused Clint’s hips to go off the bed. He stilled the man beneath him with one hand, growling and licking till Clint was nearly crying with need from every inch of his body. 

“BRUCE, Bruce…Bruce, take me….mark me…fuck me, PLEASE!”

Bruce lifted his head, grinning and spitting into his hand. Suddenly he pushed inside Clint and the pain was so intense Clint screamed. 

He stopped. “Clint, I…”

Clint pulled on his arm and kissed him as violently as he could, purposefully pressing Bruce further inside him till the pain was a dull burn. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, whispering, “You stop now, I might go off and find Thor.”

The name seemed to set off a bomb inside of Bruce, who began thrusting so intensely that the bed was shaking, and tears ran down Clint’s face but he pulled Bruce to his lips again, moving his own hips along with his lover’s and keening as they both plummeted over the edge into such intense orgasms that Clint blacked out. 

He woke to Bruce pressing a cold wash cloth to his forehead and kissing his fingers. Bruce was practically purring and he laughed, and then winced when he tried to move.

“Thank god,” came Bruce’s breathless whisper. 

Clint looked at him and smiled. “Hey.”

Bruce kissed him so softly he barely felt it. “Hey there, Hawkie.” 

The worried look in Bruce’s eyes was a bad sign and he knew it. “Don’t even think about it, Banner. I swear.”

“You have bruises all over your body, Clint. You…you’re bleeding. All over the place.”

Clint grinned. “So?”

“I could have snapped your neck. Broken your wrists. Broken…you,” he whispered sorrowfully, burying his head in Clint’s neck and breathing him in.

Clint took Bruce’s hand and brought it to his lips. “You wouldn’t. Neither of you. I trust you.”

Bruce let out a sigh. “You’re an idiot. Your opinion doesn’t count.”

Clint turned and lifted Bruce’s chin, making him look up. “Everything about me counts, according to you and your green friend,” he said with a grin. 

Bruce looked away, blushing. “I said some…horrible things.”

“True things, I bet. You should have talked to me long before this.”

Bruce swallowed. “I know,” he squeezed Clint’s hand, “And I…I know you didn’t do anything with Thor.”

Clint moved again, wincing. “Obviously.”

Bruce frowned again. “If Luke hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t…”

Clint froze. “Luke?”

“He told me you and Thor had flew off to god knows where and were probably having sex somewhere. I…we…believed him.”

Clint smiled. “So that’s why you were so pissed off.”

Bruce nodded, leaning in close and kissing his neck again. “Mmm hmm.”

Clint closed his eyes and sighed. “Have to thank him then.”

Bruce lifted his head, smiling. “Later. We have all night, remember?”

Clint shivered and Bruce slid down his body, making him gasp when he began making up for lost time.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nick Fury stalked off from his office and ended up in the weapons locker, finally taking a breath. 

All the things he had thought would be a problem when this whole “Avengers thing” started, having to deal with the whiny personalities of six grown men and their homosexual love triangles was not even on his list of possibilities. 

He sighed, sitting on a missile storage unit. 

“You look tired,” he looked up and Steve Rogers was standing against the wall in civilian clothing, smiling. 

“I am tired. What’re you doin’ here? Stark run you off already?” he asked, smiling. 

Steve shook his head. “No, he’s not home and I get antsy being alone when he’s on his business trips.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure they’re only business trips?”

Steve glared. “Yes. I trust Tony, Nick. No matter how much you hate it, my trust in him is absolute.”

Nick nodded, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a silver case. He reached inside and pulled out a cigarette, tapping it in his knee before bringing the cigarette to his lips. 

“That’s how it should be, I imagine,” he whispered, reaching in his pocket again and pulling out a box of matches, striking one and lighting the stick that hung from his lips. 

He inhaled, closing his eye. 

“I always hated it that you smoked,” Steve said, suddenly sitting beside him. 

Nick opened his eye, smirking. “You loved it. Don’t lie. I seem to recall nights when you would fall asleep in my arms, inhaling the smell.”

Steve blushed, looking away. “That was a long time ago.”

Nick watched him wistfully. “Too long.”

The silence between them was palpable until it was broken by the ringing of a cell phone playing the song “I Am Iron Man.” Nick let out a long sigh. 

Steve pulled his phone out and answered. Nick watched the transformation take place across the other man’s features, swallowing the jealousy he felt as the love shown so brightly across Steve’s face it was luminous. 

“Hey,” he said, grinning, “Yeah. Yeah. Me too. Mmm hmm. At the mansion. Yeah. I know, I just…okay. I…Nick’s here next to me,” Steve said, then his face got all worried, “No, no. Tony, NO. We’re just…talking,” he laughed, “No, real talking. I swear. Yes. Yes. I love you too. Goodnight.”

He hung up the phone, and then looked over at Nick who was smiling. “What?” Steve asked, indignant. 

Nick shook his head. “Nothin. Just realizing somethin’.”

Steve smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, Nicholas. I….”

Nick put up his hand, shaking his head again. “It was a lifetime ago, Steve. I’m already over it.”

Steve looked worried, but stood while still staring at Nick all the while. “I seem to recall that when I broke it off you took up with someone new quite quickly.”

Nick looked away, his face suddenly sour. “Yeah, I did.”

Steve stared at him. “How is T’Challa anyway? I haven’t spoken with him since I came back from the great beyond,” Steve asked. 

Nick looked at him and he winced a bit at the anger staring back at him. “Married.”

Steve frowned. “Oh. Well maybe I’ll call him tonight, it should be a decent hour in Wakanda, right?”

Nick didn’t reply, looking away again and staring off while still puffing away on his cigarette. 

Steve sighed. “Goodnight Nicholas.”

Nick didn’t look his way again. “Goodnight.”

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pepper Potts was slowly going mad. 

She and Tony were on a business trip to New York City, hobnobbing with several different companies that were interested in the alternative energy Stark Industries now boasted and things had been going well. 

Until yesterday. 

Pepper had left Tony at his room, laughing about Jacob Heimrich’s receding hairline and when she saw him in the car that morning he looked like a completely different person. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned. 

She reached out with her hand and he flinched. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, taking out his phone again and staring down at it. 

She noted there were several missed calls. “What’s going on?”

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Nothing okay? Now let’s go meet Tcharlar or whatever his name is.”

Pepper sighed, taking out her phone and sending him the same pdf file she’d sent the night before. She knew he’d read it and was only acting like he hadn’t, but this was more important than he realized. 

“It’s T’Challa, Tony! You better not screw this up! This man has control of all vibranium core in the world! You know, the one metal you’re dying to work with? He’s also the head chieftan of the Wakandan…” she started to say but he put up his hand. 

“I know, Pepper. I’m just…it’s been a long night. Cut me some slack, I’m…” he stopped mid-sentence when suddenly “America the Beautiful” filled the limo. 

She laughed. “Oh good lord, that’s your tone for him? You’re so pathetic!”

Tony stared at the phone once and pressed ignore, throwing it in his pocket. 

Pepper frowned. “Tony, what’s going on?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Having a boyfriend with seventy years of past is coming back to bite me in the ass,” he mumbled. 

Before he could elaborate the car stopped and Tony put on his best fake smile, turning to her. “We’re here.”

The building was the most upscale high rise in the city, “Hoffman Plaza.” Most businesses were not allowed access to it, but with Tony’s name it was easy to reserve for this meeting. 

They quickly got inside; both quiet though Pepper was dying to know what was going on with Steve. Things had seemed to be going fairly well since the two had moved in together. She personally had walked in on them at least five times having sex in various rooms in Tony’s house, much to her shock and if she admitted it to herself, delight. 

But now Tony was ignoring Steve’s calls? When normally he’d do face to face time, basking in seeing Captain America’s winning smile stare back at him? There was something wrong and she was determined to find out what. 

“Forty fourth floor, right?” Tony asked as they rode the elevator, snapping her back to reality. 

She nodded and then asked, “Tony what’s…?”

The doors opened and he shook his head at her. “Later.”

They both turned down the hallway and suddenly there was the man of the hour. 

T’Challa was the tallest person she’d ever laid eyes on. He was a forbidding man, nearly seven feet tall, his sour face sending chills down her spine. She had seen his smiling photo and thought the man rather dashing looking but seeing him in person was a different story. 

He had two men with him who she assumed were guards.

“Tony Stark, hello,” he said formally, bowing. 

Tony did the same, and then held out his hand. “It’s an honor to meet the man who single handedly reunited two warring tribes in the span of how long was it? Two hours?” he asked, smiling. 

T’Challa paused, surprised. “I, yes actually. I didn’t know there were Americans who kept up with African politics.”

Tony grinned. “I keep up with everything.” 

The other man laughed, clapping Tony on the back. “Come, we will talk,” he ushered them into a conference room off to the side and they shut the door. 

Pepper sat on one side, and Tony was pulled to sit near T’Challa on the other.

She was about to open her mouth when suddenly the room was filled with “America the Beautiful” again. Pepper silently cursed Tony for not putting his phone on vibrate. 

He pulled the phone out, looked at it once, and then put it back in his pocket. 

“I would like to start things by,” she started but was interrupted. 

“I have always been quite fond of that tune,” T’Challa said to Tony. 

Tony sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

“It reminds me of an old friend. I…I happened to speak with him on my plane ride here, it…you are the Iron Man, yes?” he asked. 

Tony blinked, nodding. “Uh, yeah.”

The other man’s smile was sad. “Then you know my friend, Steve Rogers.”

She could hear Tony’s blood pressure rising, and saw the intense look on his face. 

“I…yeah, I do. How do…?”

T’Challa grinned. “I…believe we have a meeting to begin.”

Tony looked put out but nodded, and the two men began their talks. She realized that her presence was unnecessary and slipped away, taking her phone out and calling Steve. 

“Hello?”

“What’s going on?” she asked, her voice angry.

He sighed. “It’s all a big misunderstanding!”

Pepper rubbed her temples and said, “I thought when I got you in the same house this shit would end, Steve. I didn’t think it would make it worse!”

Steve paused and said, “He thinks something is going on with me and Nick. He won’t talk to me, but that’s the only thing I can think of. Last night when I hung up with him everything was fine and now he’s dodging my calls. I just…we won’t break up again, Pepper. Not if I have a say in things.”

She smiled. “That’s what I like to hear. Well right now you might have more problems.”

“Why?”

“He’s talking with someone else who says he ‘knows you’ and he’s being pretty vague about it. I’m guessing it’s someone else super-powered you’ve slept with?”

“Who?” Steve asked, his voice confused.

“Does the name T’Challa ring any bells?” she asked, leaning against the wall. 

Steve surprised her by laughing then, his voice light. “Oh yes, very much. The Black Panther and I just spoke earlier today, we are very old friends and nothing more. I swear to you. T’Challa is quite happily married.”

Pepper let out a breath she’d been holding. “Well that’s a relief.”

“We have never been involved nor will we ever be. Though he and Nick were quite the pair back in the war days,” Steve confessed, and then paused, “Forget I said that. Nick would kill me.”

She grinned, pressing her finger to her lips. “Of course. Consider it forgotten.”

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The God of Thunder had never truly loved with all of his heart before.

He knew that now that his heart had been broken. 

He woke to the sound of birds outside his window and covered his head with a pillow, groaning. The evening before had held such promise and now nothing was the same, nor did he think it would ever be. 

There was a knock at his door and he lifted his head. The clock beside his bed read eight thirty, which to him seemed entirely too early for a caller. He called out, “Come in,” and covered his head again with the pillow. His visitor stepped into the room quietly.

Thor did not move to show his head or speak. 

Then the visitor cleared their throat and he froze. 

Lucas.

“I came to ask what the hell that was about last night,” came the muffled query. 

Thor lifted his head then and was gratified to see the beginnings of a bruise on Lucas’s left eye. He sat up and stared the man he loved down, lying as he said, “I do not believe I understand what which you are referring, you may have to refresh my memory.”

Luke gritted his teeth and growled out, pointing to his eye, “THIS, maybe? You punched me in the face, remember?”

Thor smiled. “Ah yes. That I do remember.”

Luke crossed his arms. “Are you gonna tell me, Goldy or should I just guess?”

Thor flinched at the endearment. “I would prefer if you did not address me by that moniker any longer.”

The other man’s eyes widened a bit, as if taken aback. “I…okay,” he whispered and Thor was confused at how hurt he looked.

Thor stood then, not caring that he was completely nude under his coverings and walked across his bedroom to dress as he spoke. 

“As for the reason why I hit you, the reason was simple. I was quite angry and I wanted to hit you. End of story. Does that satisfy?” he asked, pulling up his jeans and standing shirtless in front of Luke.

He shivered at the other man’s eyes ran the length of his body. When Luke looked up at him again, his eyes were hard. “I guess that’s all I’m getting so what else can I say, G…Thor,” Luke finished, biting his lip and looking away. 

Thor pulled on a shirt and crossed his own arms. “Now I would prefer if you took your leave of my bedchamber. As we are no longer going to be engaging one another in sexual relations, I would like to be left alone.”

Luke looked up, the surprise on his face soon replaced by a smile. “I see how it is. Gotcha. I shoulda known,” he said, confusing Thor as he turned away and said as he departed, “I’m glad you got what you wanted.”

Confused, Thor sat down on the bed. He stared down at his hands and then replayed the conversation in his head because he was sure that he missed something. 

The thunder god sighed, falling back onto this bed with a groan and closing his eyes. 

Emotions were tough thing to deal with for a human, but they were a million times worse for a God.


	13. Chapter 13

Clint Barton woke up in Bruce Banner’s arms and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Tony was so engrossed in just talking with T’Challa that their morning meeting that he had expected to only last a half hour soon ballooned into a three hour meeting that he found he did not want to end. 

The man had intellect to rival his own, ideas for vibranium that boggled his mind, and the subtle hints he seemed to enjoy pushing on Tony about his age made everything the man said that much more intriguing. 

It was nearly two o’clock when the other man looked at the wall with wide eyes and laughed. “I believe I have missed two other meetings, my friend!”

Tony looked up, eyes wide and laughed. “I only missed one but hell, it was my only other one so now my whole day is free.”

T’Challa grinned. “I am very happy to have met you, my friend. I believe we will be working quite closely in the future,” he reached across the table and held out his hand which Tony took. 

They shook hands and both stood. 

“You should come to L.A. Much better than the shit weather they have here,” Tony said as he opened the door. 

Pepper was on the other side, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. When he nearly slammed the door behind them she jumped, her face reddening as she extended her hand, “It was wonderful to meet you,” she said with a dazzling smile.

T’Challa took her hand and brought it to his lips, looking up through his lashes at her. 

“The pleasure was mine, miss,” he whispered. 

She blushed again, taking her hand back.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I mean it, though. You should come, I’m sure you and Steve could…catch up,” he finished, mumbling the last bit and trying not to show his jealousy.

T’Challa smiled, pressing a hand to his shoulder. “The idea does intrigue me, but alas I must return home. My wife is with child and could any moment now give birth to our son.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow! Congratulations!”

T’Challa smiled. “Yes, thank you. But I will remember what you have said. We will speak again soon, Tony Stark.”

They shook hands again and he departed, leaving Tony and Pepper alone.

As soon as he was gone long enough Pepper spoke. “I talked to Steve.”

Tony didn’t respond to the obvious try for an explanation so she continued. 

“He said it was all a big mistake, that you were getting the wrong idea about him and Nick Fury,” she explained, smiling.

Tony looked at her, his expression not quite angry but not very happy either. 

“And that there was nothing going on, despite what you may think,” she finished. 

Tony swallowed and said, “I know. I’m just…a little…”

“Jealous?” she offered, grinning.

Tony’s cheeks reddened and he looked away, “No. I just…”

“I’m sure. But he did let something slip that I’m plenty sure you’ll love to hear. He and T’Challa have never had sex so you can get that out of your head, which I’m sure it is, but instead it was Nick Fury and T’Challa who were pretty hot and heavy back in the war days,” she finished, grinning. 

Tony paused, thinking, and then pulled her to him in a hug. He pulled back and kissed her cheek, whispering, “What would I do without you? Now I have to get T’Challa back here.”

“He’s married, Tony.”

Tony grinned, grabbing her shoulders and saying happily, “I know! Isn’t it great!? The great and powerful Fury can’t have him either! Today is the best day EVER!”

Pepper started to laugh and the two of them left the building with matching grins on their faces. When they got into the car Tony said, “To the airport!” and the driver tipped his hat. 

She sighed, leaning back against the seat with a satisfied smile. 

Mission accomplished.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Nick Fury surveyed the table of heroes around him, taking in their mixed expressions and wishing again he’d brought more women onto the team. 

Thor was deliberately not looking at Luke Cage, who was staring at him with such a forlorn expression that Nick pitied the man. Clint and Bruce were sitting very closely next to each other, their hands under the table no doubt touching in some way. He could see the bruises on the archer’s neck and was happy that his resident monster was happy. Steve was staring at the table, playing with his fingers and sighing every few minutes and Nick guessed it could only have to do with Tony. 

There were more important things at hand than this soap opera so he announced, “Our next mission is very simple. We will be going after Moses Magnum. I have uploaded the coordinates to each of your personal computers and you will see the details laid out in front of you. This is the HIGHEST priority, people,” he explained, looking around the table. 

Luke was looking down at his computer, his brow furrowed. He looked up again, “Wait, you’re having Thor go in alone first? Isn’t that…”

Thor glared at him. “I can take care of my own self, Lucas. I do not need to be coddled,” he looked at Nick approvingly, “This battle will be fought swiftly and justly. You have my approval, Nicholas.”

Nick smirked. “I thought so. Any other questions.”

Bruce frowned. “You don’t want me to come?”

“I don’t think your particular service will be required Doctor.”

Bruce blushed. “Oh.”

Nick watched Clint whisper close to his ear and Bruce’s face broke out into a grin, leaning in to whisper back and making the archer blush deep scarlet. 

“If that is all, we assemble in one hour,” he said, walking away and out into the hall. 

He sighed, closing his eyes. “Um, Director Fury?” came the query to his left and Nick groaned. 

“Yes, Maria?”

Maria Hill, one of his subordinates who was quite skilled in the battlefield but never could quite get the other aspects of her job down, was looking at him in confusion. 

“You have a call, sir. From a mister…TCharra? He had an accent so I…” she started and he didn’t hear anything after that.

Nick paled and swallowed. “Send it to my office, please,” he said hoarsely, coughing before quickly leaving her.

He sat at his desk, staring at the phone like it was a time bomb. A red light appeared and he took a deep breath before pressing it. 

“Hello,” he said, trying to keep his voice formal. 

The voice on the other end was smooth as silk and it still sent shivers down Nick’s spine. 

“Hello Nicholas.”

“T’Challa. It’s…been a long time. To what do I own this pleasure?”

There was a pause. “I…beg asylum, my friend,” came the whisper, the warrior’s voice breaking on the last word.

Nick whispered, “What’s happened? Tell me.” 

T’Challa’s voice was thick with emotion and broke as he whispered, “My wife…they have taken her, Nicholas. She has been murdered. I…they will come for my son next and then me. I…”

Nick gripped the edge of his desk so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “A chopper will be there in minutes for you both. You will be safe with me, ashiki.” (love)

T’Challa’s breath hitched and he laughed, though his voice was thick with emotion. “I have not been called that in a very long time, my friend. I…I know you will keep us safe, Nicholas.”

Nick let out a breath and said, “Where are you now?”

“In hiding at the base of the cave near the palace? You know the location quite well.”

Nick tried not to let the memories stir up his body but was unable to stop himself from getting aroused remembering times with T’Challa in the cave. “I remember.”

“Thank you, Nicholas,” T’Challa whispered. 

The phone went dead and Nick covered his face with hands, his body shaking. He called out, “Sharon, you get that?”

“Yes, sir. The helicopter is on its way.”

He looked up. “How do you even know where we were talking about?”

Her voice was somewhat offended. “Sir, I know everything am I supposed to know about you. There are some things to which I have found out on my own and there is only one cave near the Wakanda palace that you could be referring. Though I could be wrong?” 

She sent him a map that appeared on the large screen in front of him. “No, that’s it. Thank you, Sharon.”

Sharon sounded sympathetic. “No need, Director Fury. I will be preparing quarters for the king and his son immediately near your own. Unless I am incorrect in assuming you would want them close by?”

Nick glared at the empty room. “No, you are not. That is all.”

The silence that followed made him hate himself more for his weakness if it was so obvious to even his assistant. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

Then he opened them again. 

The mission. 

He had forgotten. 

He pressed another button and called out, “Avengers, come to my office NOW.”

They all appeared in minutes and he straightened, trying not to look so drained. 

“There has been a change of plan. The mission will still go on as planned, but I will need Steve to stay behind.”

Steve frowned. “Nick, what’s wrong?”

Nick shook his head, indicating the room. Steve still looked worried and the others confused but no one asked any more questions. Of course, Steve didn’t budge when he told them to leave. 

“What’s happened, Nick? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Nick laughed. “I do, do I?,” he suddenly took off his patch, revealing his damaged eye, “Do you remember when I got this, Steve?”

Steve paused. “Nineteen forty one, wasn’t it? The shrapnel you took when we were…” he trailed off, his eyes widening, “This is about T’Challa, isn’t it? Something’s happened to him.”

Nick smiled. “You’re a lot smarter than people give you credit for. Yes. T’Challa and his newborn son are coming here. His wife was murdered shortly after his son was born and now he is fearful for his life. The rebels are taking over Wakanda, it has been a rebellion brewing for years but with T’Challa’s recent dealings selling vibranium to the US and other allies it’s been…strained.”

Steve’s face was full of emotion when he whispered, “Tony was supposed to be meeting with T’Challa just this morning. I…”

Nick nodded, sighing. “I wanted you to stay behind for T’Challa’s sake, it would…be better for him to have someone he knows here when he arrives.”

Steve looked at him askance. “He knows you, Nick. Quite well.”

Nick looked away. “I…don’t plan on…”

“You’re running again. Just what sent him away in the first place,” Steve said, sighing, “Regardless, I’ll be here for my friend even if you won’t be.” 

He turned to leave and Nick said quietly, “I can’t.”

Steve looked over his shoulder, smiled sadly, and said, “I didn’t know the word was in the great Nicholas Fury’s vocabulary,” before leaving Nick alone.

Nick sighed again, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. 

Just when he’d thought the emotional rollercoaster was over.

“Be careful what you wish for,” he whispered to himself.

*****************************************************************************************************

 

Tony Stark entered his home quietly and without preamble, setting down his bags and closing the door. 

It was late and he knew his arrival had been noted by every computer and security device in the place so he called out, “Jarvis is Steve here?”

“Negative, sir. Mister Rogers left eleven point four hours ago and has not been in our vicinity since.”

He sighed and said, “No messages?”

“None, sir.”

Tony walked over to the couch and turned on the TV, confused at what he saw. 

A huge battle, fallen heroes, and amidst it all, a new face. 

“T’Challa?” he asked, puzzled. 

He turned off the TV and ran towards his lab. “Jarvis, let’s suit me up!” he yelled. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Luke Cage sat at Thor’s beside, holding the God’s hand tightly and occasionally kissing it before squeezing again and again. 

The battle against Moses Magnum had been an epic scene. Luke could barely process all that had happened but it started out quick and ended almost in slow motion, Magnum holding Thor in his arms and tossing the God aside like garbage and Luke himself attacking Moses in tears, driving a metal rod through the man’s chest and killing him instantly. 

The doctors didn’t know exactly what had occurred between Magnum and Thor, but it seemed the man had called upon lightning the same time that Thor had and the counter balance between the two had caused something in the God’s body that the doctors were baffled by. 

Luke held Thor’s hand tightly, his eyes never leaving Thor’s face. 

“I...seein’ him holding you, tossing you like that, I just…I lost it. I…fuck. Wake up, Goldy, please,” he kissed Thor’s fingers, “He can’t take anything else away from me as important as you.” 

There was a cough from behind him and Luke glared at the intrusion, and then at the man. Clint Barton was standing there awkwardly, looking worried. “No change?”

Luke let go of Thor’s hand and stood. “No. It’s been only two days though, so it’s…,” he looked at Thor again, “…not a lost cause yet.” 

Clint came around to the other side of the bed, staring down at Thor with a frown. 

“I didn’t think it would be as big a battle as it was. I…Bruce should have been there. This wouldn’t have happened if Nick hadn’t kept him back.”

Luke nodded. “Probably. If G…he doesn’t come out of this, I’ll kill Fury myself.”

Clint swallowed and whispered, “I’m sorry. I…when everything happened right before, I was so sure you and Thor would be…would fix things.”

Luke looked at him, confused. “Fix things? He chose you, Robin Hood. Not me. And then you chose Doctor Monster and I…I don’t even fucking understand what happened. He came to see me late, I…”

Clint shook his head. “No, no, that’s not…when we went off I…he loves you, Luke, he as much as told me. I…he talked me into fighting for Bruce and I told him there was more to your arrangement than he thought. He…he was so happy I don’t understand…”

Anguish was written all over Luke’s face when he whispered, “I fucked it all up, didn’t I?”

“What did you do?”

Luke laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “Same thing I always do, Robin Hood. Act before I get the whole story, though I still doubt most of yours. I don’t…fuck,” he took Thor’s hand and brought it to his lips, “I’m gonna go to bed, aiight? I just…I need to think.” 

Clint nodded and Luke left him alone with Thor. He sat at the God’s side, holding his hand and whispering, “I hope I just did the right thing, Thor.”

There was a cough and he smiled, looking over at Bruce who was glaring. “Hello Doctor Banner.”

The other man looked disheveled and tired, walking over to him with a frown. 

“Is it really necessary to hold his hand?”

Clint squeezed Thor’s hand and said, “Jealous?”

Bruce’s frown deepened. “No, I just…”

Clint laughed and let go of Thor’s hand, taking Bruce’s and kissing it. “Happy?”

Bruce smiled at him and then sighed at Thor. “I wish I could help, it’s just…very strange. He heals from everything else in seconds, but not this? And you’d think his so called Gods would come down to help him or something.”

Clint frowned at the blonde man in the bed. “I don’t think they’re happy with him right now, or at least from some of the things Thor has said about the choices they tried to make for him. Maybe they want him to…suffer.”

The two men stared at the man in silence then, Clint leaned against Bruce and Bruce squeezed his fingers. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Tony Stark was starting to think God hated him. 

What other explanation could there be? He’d met T’Challa, expected to be able to dangle the man in front of Nick Fury as an unattainable love and now the man had a dead wife and an adorable son that Fury seemed to be avoiding, though he knew that wouldn’t last long. 

And then there was Steve. He and T’Challa seemed to make up for lost time, constantly laughing and telling stories over Tony’s head or just too old for him to even relate to and while he knew there was no romantic feelings on either man’s part he almost wished there were, because he could fight for that but yelling at Steve for being a good friend seemed like a dick move that even he knew was wrong. 

They were in the middle of one such story now about T’Challa’s first mission with Steve and whatever the Howling Commandoes were, and Tony only half listened, wishing like hell he could just steal Steve away to his house where this shit couldn’t get in between them.

“…and then Nick was so angry! I couldn’t even tell you how we even got out of that!” Steve finished, laughing. 

T’Challa hit him on the back, laughing though half-heartedly. 

Since his arrival he’d only seemed to laugh or smile around Steve or his son, Enzi. Tony got along with the man very easily but not like Steve. He almost wanted to drag Nick Fury out of his office and force him to confront the man, but resisted the urge. 

“I think we are leaving Tony out of our stories, my friend,” T’Challa said suddenly, breaking Tony out of his reverie. 

He blinked, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m fine.”

Steve frowned. “I’m sorry, Tony, I didn’t…I…sorry.”

Tony forced a smile. “I’m good,” he waved his hand at them, “Continue.”

T’Challa smiled, clapping Tony on the back and making him wince. “I will leave the two lovers to themselves, I have taken up too much of your time and do not wish to leave my Enzi with the nurse for very long, I will take my leave.”

When he was gone Tony stared out at the garden they’d been sitting in, sighing. Steve didn’t move to get any closer to him and he realized they’d never talked about the fight he’d started on the phone before coming home. 

Everything had happened so fast, and he’d forgotten. 

“Tony, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you out, I just…” Steve started, but he cut him off. 

Tony shook his head, smiling, “I get it, Steve. I do. You’re a fish out of water, here, and obviously T’Challa is another of your many two hundred year old friends and I’m just…a normal human. Not as interesting,” he sighed dramatically, throwing back his head on the chair, “I’ll just sit here quietly until you need me for sex purposes.”

Steve laughed, coming over to him and putting his hand under Tony’s chin as he stared down at him. “I’ll let you know,” he whispered, kissing him. 

Tony sighed into the kiss, melting into the touch. After having gone months without it during the whole Clint incident just one taste and he was a glutton, grabbing the back of Steve’s head and pulling him closer. 

They kissed each other hungrily, making out shamelessly, Steve standing behind him and when they pulled apart Tony let out a long sigh, licking his lips and smiling. 

“I forgive you.”

Steve hit him playfully. “I didn’t do anything, but I accept your forgiveness.”

They stared at each other for a minute before Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, whispering, “You’re not mad at me anymore?”

Tony shook his head. “I wasn’t…it was more…I’m just as insanely jealous as you are, obviously, and knowing all the history you have with Nick, and now with T’Challa…”

Steve pressed his face into Tony’s and kissed him again, whispering, “They aren’t you, you know that, right? I can have friends who know more about me than you do, but they won’t know me like you do. Or understand me.”

Tony blinked, surprised. “Oh.”

Steve laughed and kissed Tony’s cheek before standing straight up, holding out his hand. 

“C’mon. Let’s go get to know each other better.”

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “I think there’s a double meaning to that, but it’s been such a long week I’ll have to just go to my sex place, since most talks lead to there anyway.”

Steve pulled on his arm as he stood and they kissed again, both moaning a bit into the touch, and went inside holding hands. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

T’Challa stared down at his son as he slept, leaning over the crib and sighing. 

It had been two days since his miraculous escape from Wakanda from the rebels, leaving his wife’s body behind knowing it would be desecrated and burned, but knowing Ororo would want his son’s safety above all. 

Tears formed his eyes thinking of his lovely Ororo, his best friend, and did not know how he would continue without her. 

He picked up his son’s small hand, grateful that the SHIELD doctors had given him a clean bill of health and allowed Enzi to be in T’Challa’s room. His son was so small but looked so like his mother, his white hair striking against his brown skin. He knew Enzi would have some mutation due to his and Ororo’s, and thought of the future enemies his child would defend his homeland from. 

The thought made him smile and he let the child’s hand down, standing and stretching. 

The last few days had been tiring to say the least and he climbed into bed, ready to sleep when his thoughts turned to Nicholas. 

The name alone made him angry, but he tried to push the man’s visage away from his mind to avail. He had come to his former lover seeking asylum and comfort only to receive cold indifference and safe harbor, feeling like his presence was an intrusion on the other man’s life. 

The very idea made his chest ache and he rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. 

T’Challa had begged Nicholas to come with him, to rule with him, and had been refused, completely rejected, and he had gone off alone only to find Ororo again after so many years and the two had ruled together, loved each other more as friends and companions than lovers. 

His heart ached with the thought of Nicholas, wondering if he was in the arms of another, loving another only as T’Challa felt was his place in the other man’s life. 

Obviously Nicholas Fury felt differently, despite his use of ashiki when they’d spoken after so many years apart. The tender term had made T’Challa’s heart ache for Nicholas and when he’d been received with such indifference he chalked it up to a sentimental mistake. 

Maybe this had all been a mistake. 

He sighed, closing his eyes again.

A cry from Enzi broke through his thoughts and he sighed, climbing out of bed. 

T’Challa picked up his son, walking to where the bottles the nurse had premade were and stuck one in the warmer as he walked around his room. When it was done he fed his son sitting in the rocking chair they had also provided, rocking back and forth, thinking. 

He took one look around the room and smiled. 

Nicholas had done all of this for them, of that he was sure. But was it the work of a friend or of a long lost lover? That was what he intended to figure out.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Natasha Romanov woke in the arms of her love and smiled, leaning back against him.   
James’s breath tickled her ear and she tried to turn but his hold tightened, making her wince a bit. As if on cue his concerned voice whispered, “You alright? Did I hurt you?”

She sighed, turning in his arms and shaking her head. “No, lapochka. I’m fine. No need to treat me as if I were made of glass.”

James stared her down, frowning. “You’re pregnant, ‘tasha. I am obligated to worry when we’re on Fury Island with god knows who taking care of you.”

She laughed, kissing him on the mouth and then down his neck, whispering, “Nicholas would not approve of your naming his island for him.”

He laughed against her mouth and said, “Well it is, isn’t it? Even every room in this house is Fury. If we’re gonna stay here for a while we have to do away with all the black, it’s depressing.”

Natasha laughed, lifting her head to stare down at him. “I love you, James. So very much.”

He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes dancing. “I certainly hope so, after all you’ve put me through.” 

She took his hand and bit it playfully, laughing when he rolled them over and began devouring her. 

Their protective exile was sometimes hard to take, but on mornings like this she could stay here forever.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Nick Fury woke up alone and was suddenly struck by the memory of mornings were he hadn’t been, a smiling face and whispered promises that he shattered with words that were still tearing him up inside to this very day.

He sighed, rolled over and pressed an intercom near his bedside. “Sharon?”

“Yes, Director Fury?”

“How are they?”

There was warmth in her voice when she spoke. “Both of them are doing fine, the boy is very healthy and shows signs of mutation according to the doctors but no word yet on what they believe it to be since most mutation forms during puberty and…”

He sighed. “No need to give me the entire story, Carter, just the highlights.”

She laughed. “Apologies, sir. Father and son are doing just fine, though T’Challa has asked for several strange…”

“I approve of anything his asks for and they are for religious purposes let’s leave it at that.”

She paused. “Yes, sir. If that is all?”

“Any word on our refugees?”

“Both are doing well, Natasha is just entering her third month of pregnancy and the doctors say she is in perfect health.”

He nodded to the ceiling. “Good. That’s all Carter.”

“Yes sir.”

The silence that followed made him think all the more and when there was a knock at his door he called out, “Come in!” without thinking. 

There was a long pause and then an amused voice said, “Now that is an image I did not imagine I would view again.”

Nick shot up quickly, staring at T’Challa in embarrassment. “I didn’t…”

The other man smiled and sat in a chair across from Nick’s bed. “Obviously. May I sit, Nicholas?”

Nick nodded and tried to pull himself together, knowing if he moved now to get dressed it would make the other man believe he was uncomfortable. 

Though he was, tremendously.

“Is there a reason you’ve broken into my bedroom?”

T’Challa looked him over and said, “Broken into? The guards outside the door treat me like the royalty I am and let me through, I assume I’ve been given full reign over the facility…with your approval.”

Nick looked at him quietly for a minute before saying, “To some extent, yes. To others, no.”

T’Challa looked around the room and said, “Hmm.”

“Again, is there a reason…?”

The other man nodded. “Oh yes, an important one. I’m just working up to it.”

Nick swallowed and when T’Challa’s eyes were on him again the other man did not smile. “When I spoke with you over the phone some days ago you called me ashiki.”

Nick paled, but didn’t look away. “Yes.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, the word means,” T’Challa started to say but Nick cut him off.

“I know what it means, T’Challa. I speak fluent Swahili,” Nick mumbled, looking away.

T’Challa stared him down and then whispered, “Why did you call me that, Nicholas, if I am not your Love?”

Nick looked around his room, taking in how bare it really was. He saw no signs of his time with T’Challa or anything but a uniform, clean quarters. 

A soldier’s quarters.

He looked at T’Challa again and said, “It was a momentary lapse, forgive me for upsetting you.”

T’Challa reared back as if Nick had slapped him, standing and glaring at him in obvious hurt over Nick’s words. “I see. I will take my leave of you, then.” 

When the other man was gone Nick stared down at himself, dressed in only underwear and shirtless, an obvious sign of his affection for T’Challa tenting the front of his briefs. The other man had simply not noticed because Nick had not wanted him to. He stood, stretching his back before walking to the shower. 

He had a facility to run.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Luke Cage walked into the hospital wing with his shoulders hanging and he sat at Thor’s bedside, taking the other man’s hand and bringing it to his lips. 

It was colder than it should be. 

He looked over at the doctor that was reading Thor’s vital signs and said, “Why is he so cold?”

The other man sighed. “We’re unsure, sir. His body seems to be freezing now, it’s a strange…”

Luke grabbed the doctor’s collar and whispered icily, “I don’t care how fucking strange, it is. Figure it the FUCK out!”

He pushed the other man and watched the frightened doctor practically run away. Luke pressed his fingers into his temples and rubbed hard, closing his eyes. 

Suddenly there was warmth in his head and he sighed. “That’s nice.”

{Thank you, it is a technique I use quite often.}

Luke nearly fell over, scrambling to stare around the room. The voice he’d just heard had come from inside his head. He looked at the doctors around him and then nearly screamed when he saw a man hovering over Thor’s bed, looking at him curiously. 

“Hello, Mister Cage,” the dark haired man said. 

Luke didn’t let go of Thor. “Who…how?”

The man smiled, holding out his hand. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. Nicholas Fury contacted me to come view the patient. I know your name because I have been inside Thor’s mind and you are quite present there,” he smiled knowingly.

Luke blushed and looked at Thor. “Oh. Well…he could have told me.”

“Nicholas and I are very old friends, we do not speak as often in person as we should it is a lot of astral projection and telepathy I’m afraid,” Stephen said, never letting his eyes leave Thor. 

His eyes were dark blue and seemed to be scanning the God. Luke swallowed and said, “Is he…?”

Doctor Strange shook his head. “I do not…it is an effect of the meld between the two powers, I think…if you’d please,” he held out his hand and Luke stared at it.   
Stephen smiled. “Take it, please.”

Luke did reluctantly and then suddenly gasped as he what felt like lightning went through him and then just as quickly it was over.

He felt like his body was on fire and nearly left to take a cold shower when he heard a whispered, “Lucas?”

Luke stared down at Thor in shock, squeezing the other man’s hand and saying hurriedly, “Yeah, G…Thor, it’s me.” 

Thor coughed, trying to sit up and Doctor Strange pushed him back down. “Do not move yet, Thor. Your body is not yet ready.”

Thor stared at the man, smiling. “You were in my dream.”

Stephen smiled, looking him over and moving his hands. “Yes, I was.”

“Stephen,” Thor said, his voice rapt with awe that made Luke frown with jealousy.

The doctor laughed a bit. “Yes, that is my name. How are you feeling, Thor?”

Thor let out a breath and winced, holding his chest. “My chest…there is an ache. I,” he looked down at his and Luke’s intertwined fingers and then to Luke’s face, “…am not used to it.”

Luke let go of his hand almost instantly and Thor looked at the doctor again while Luke felt like he’d just been kicked. 

Stephen smiled and walked over to Thor, looking into his eyes and whispering, “Very good, good. I think you will be okay.”

Thor smiled at him. “Thank you for healing me, sir.”

The doctor looked at Luke and said, “I couldn’t have done it without Mister Cage, I channeled his mutation and stole the lightning out from you. Worked better than I assumed it would.”

Luke stared at him in shock. “You didn’t know it would work?”

Doctor Strange laughed. “I was very sure it would, but not completely no.”

Luke wanted to punch the guy in the face and Stephen seemed to sense it, staying at Thor’s side. 

Thor stared at Luke, and then said to the doctor, “Thank you still. I am very grateful, sir.”

Stephen took Thor’s hand and brought it to his lips. “You’re quite welcome,” he looked at Luke and winked before saying, “Farewell,” and suddenly he was gone just as quickly as he’d come.

Leaving Thor and Luke alone. 

The other doctors all suddenly were around, checking the god out though Luke still didn’t move. He swallowed and said, “I’m glad you’re alright.” 

Thor said quietly, “Thank you.”

Luke stared at his hand and then at Thor. “Look, Robin Hood said something earlier that…”

Thor glared at him. “How is Miss Hill?”

Luke blanched and looked down. “It wasn’t…she’s,” he looked up at Thor and saw how angry he really was, “It was just a thing.”

Thor’s anger only seemed to get worse. “Like we were, I assume,” the god said coldly, suddenly turning away and saying to Luke and the doctors, “I am tired. Leave me be.”

Luke stared at him feeling horrible but leaving anyway. 

He practically ran into Clint on his way out and glared at the man as he passed, but didn’t say a word. 

Clint came in and the doctors tried to shoo him away. “Thor is very tired, Mister Barton he,” one of the doctors began but Thor’s voice stopped them. 

“Clinton may see me, let him by.”

Clint smiled and walked to his friend, sitting at his bedside. “You’re okay. Everyone was worried.”

Thor didn’t smile and Clint frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Lucas was here when I woke,” Thor said quietly. 

“And that’s bad? I thought…” Clint started, but Thor cut him off.

“Lucas and I…it is not meant to be, my friend,” Thor whispered, his voice thick with emotion. 

Clint grabbed Thor’s hand and squeezed. “No, Thor you…I told him you were in love with him! He knows! It’s gonna be okay now!”

Thor yanked his hand back and stared at Clint in shock. “Nay, you did not. Tell me that is not true.”

Clint shook his head. “Thor I was just trying to…”

Thor growled at him, “It is NOT your place, Clinton! My feelings are MY OWN. LEAVE!” 

Clint shook his head again and Thor’s eyes began to crackle, lighting behind them. 

“Leave me, Clinton. I…cannot contain myself.”

Clint practically ran out of the room, leaving Thor on his own. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out repeatedly for several minutes before suddenly opening them and feeling nearly right again. 

His thoughts were on overdrive, going over what had just happened. 

Lucas knew of his feelings. 

Yet he seemed to want to speak with him. There was a chance that Lucas may have been trying to tell him of his own feelings? 

Thor pushed the thought away. “No, it cannot be.”

He would not indulge himself again with the thought only to be humiliated when it was not true. 

The thunder god lay back in his hospital bed and closed his eyes. 

Unaware that there were other eyes on him and a wicked unseen smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon Carter had been working with SHIELD for the past five years. She enjoyed her job, more than most people in her line of work probably did, and was quite good at it according to her superiors. 

The first time she saw Steve Rogers she stopped dead in her tracks, mesmerized. 

The man was perfect. 

She had seen pictures from her grandmother’s scrap books, had heard stories practically her entire life, but seeing the man in person was a sight to behold. 

It had been nearly two years since that day and she had never spoken a word to him, purposely avoiding him at every turn. The reason, she had no idea, but still she stayed out of his eye range and almost hid when she was required at Avengers briefings. 

When he had gotten involved with Tony Stark she started to feel differently. Sharon still hid but not nearly as well and after their explosive breakup she began to watch Steve more and more. 

Now she sat and watched him as he kissed his lover, and love in his eyes shone so brightly that she had to swallow the jealousy that rose unbidden in her chest. 

Her grandmother had always told her that Steve Rogers was the great love of her life, that she had never even loved her own husband more, and when she’d died Peggy Carter had gazed at the photo by her bedside and whispered, “I’m coming, Captain.” 

Sharon swallowed, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks and just staring even as Steve and Tony came out from their quarters holding hands and laughing, falling to the floor as Steve ran into her. 

He stared at her in shock and whispered, “Peggy?”

Sharon smiled and he gave her his hand. “No, I…my name is Sharon Carter. It’s…nice to meet you Mister Rogers.”

He smiled warmly and she was so grateful that she looked so much like her grandmother that she blushed when he said, “Steve. Call me Steve.”

They stared at each other for what felt like eons when Tony Stark coughed. 

Steve shook himself and let go of her hand, grabbing Tony’s and saying, “This is Tony Stark, he…”

Tony stared at her, his eyes scanning Sharon up and down taking in every bit of information he could in the seconds before he said, “Is always happy to meet a beautiful woman,” and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. 

She smiled, more out of habit than attraction. 

Tony Stark was a very good looking man in his own right but she preferred the clean, cut type. 

“Hello Mister Stark, it’s nice to meet you as well.”

Steve stared at her, lost in memory when he said, “You look so much like her, it’s…”

“Uncanny,” she finished, smiling, “I’ve been told many times.”

Steve shook his head. “I was going to say unsettling. I…it’s been a long time since I…I’ve never…I didn’t want to upset her when I…is she…?”

Sharon shook her head. “I’m sorry, she passed before you were recovered. She was…her life was happy. She spoke of you often.”

He smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Thank you, that’s…gratifying.”

Tony suddenly said, “Well, why don’t you come to dinner with us? I was just gonna take Mister nineteen forty here to a trendy restaurant, show him how they live in the present. You can come with, tell us more about,” he looked at her pointedly and finished, “Your grandmother.” 

Steve looked at Tony in surprise and Sharon almost took him up on his offer, cruelly made as it may be, but instead she just shook her head and said, “Thank you for the offer but I must get to the director, he…there are important things to get done. Never ends, you know?”

Both men smiled at her, Steve’s smile quite fond and Tony’s fake. Steve said, “Well, it was nice to meet you Sharon. Come, Tony,” squeezing his lover’s hand and pulling him away. 

Tony was pulled past her quickly and he winked at her, mouthing, “Nice try,” and with that they were gone. 

Sharon Carter stared after them and smiled, shaking her head. 

It was worth a shot. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke Cage took a deep breath and knocked on the door, closing his eyes before exhaling and quickly said, “I’m leaving,” as the door opened. 

Nick Fury blinked at him. 

“I see.”

He held out his hand for Nick to shake and the other man paused before complying and said, “I expected you to stay,” Nick said truthfully as their hands parted. 

Luke tried to smile; the pain in his chest was getting worse by the minute when he said, “Yeah, I did too. See ya around, Fury.” 

He turned and left without another word, walking down the long hall and hoping he didn’t run into anyone who’d want to stop him though half wishing he did. 

The exit was looming in front of him when the person he least expected to run into blocked his path. Luke smiled, amused, and the other man looked quite pleased with himself. “You’re leaving,” Bruce Banner said, the smile not leaving his face. 

Luke smiled. “Yeah Doctor Monster, I’m leavin’. After all shit I put this place through I think I’m done.”

Bruce held out his hand and Luke stared, surprised but shook it anyway. 

“Thank you,” Bruce said sincerely. 

Luke laughed. “For what?”

Bruce’s face reddened and his smile deepened. “You…you’re partially the reason for Clint and I being so happy now. So thank you.” 

Luke shrugged. “I got you mad enough to fuck ‘im, I’m guessing, so you’re welcome?” 

Bruce looked away, smiling and said, “Goodbye Luke,” and he went the opposite way, Luke staring after him before opening the door and stepping outside. 

Once he’d slung his bag over his shoulder and closed the door he realized he didn’t have a car. 

Thor had brought him here. 

Luke turned to go back inside when he felt a vibration in his pocket, pulling out a phone he didn’t own and bringing it to his ear. “Yeah?”

“There’s a bike for you by the street. You’re welcome,” Nick said, hanging up. 

Luke laughed and headed towards the bike when a voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Lucas.”

He swallowed, closing his eyes. 

“You should still be in bed, you’re…”

“You’re leaving.”

Luke faked a smile, turning to look at Thor. “Hadta go sometime Goldy, didn’t I?”

Thor flinched a bit at the nickname and Luke didn’t care. The man didn’t want anything to do with him anymore and Luke would call him whatever the fuck he wanted to. 

Thor nodded. “It seems to be that way, yes. I…goodbye,” he held out his hand and Luke took it quickly shaking the other man’s hand before letting go. 

Luke grinned. “See ya around,” he whispered and then nearly ran to the bike, jumping on and not looking up as he took off. 

Thor stood there, pushing his feet down into the pavement till he could feel ache in them to keep from flying off. 

He saw lightning across his eyes and wanted to yell but bit his tongue, turning and going back inside.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had quite a few drinks, too many to count, before he ruined their date.

They had been having a good time at the restaurant, Hol, feeding off each other’s plates and genuinely enjoying each other’s company until Steve brought up their encounter just a half hour before. 

“I’m very surprised I just saw Sharon for the first time today. Don’t you find it odd?” he asked Tony, sipping on coffee. 

Tony took his martini and downed it in one sip, trying not to glare. “Yeah, weird.”

He saw a smile cross Steve’s mouth that he had never seen before and knew it was one that Peggy Carter had probably seen many times when she was alive. “She…when I saw her…she just looks so much like her I…it’s quite…unnerving.”

Tony signaled to the waiter for another drink and then said, “It’s not her, Steve. No matter what she looks like.”

Steve frowned. “Obviously. I’m not an idiot, Tony.”

Tony said icily, “Then why are you still talking about her?”

Steve blushed and Tony’s drink came, which he again downed quickly and made a gesture to indicate for them to keep coming as the waiter left. “I…I am, aren’t I? I apolo…don’t you think you’re overdoing it?” Steve asked, his frown deepening. 

Tony grinned. “I’m going to need gallons of booze for this conversation.”

The waiter brought another drink and Tony went to grab the stem but a strong hand grabbed it first, holding Tony’s down. “Tony, I’m not…it’s not…”

Tony pushed him off and swallowed the drink down before whispering, “Then what is it, then? You were practically fucking her with your eyes, Steve.”

Steve reeled back as if Tony had slapped him. “Tony, I didn’t…I…it isn’t that way. I…there is a lot of past for me and just a glimpse sometimes I…forget myself.”

Tony laughed, his voice choked, “Like you wanted to with Bucky?”

Steve stood, his chair crashing to the floor. “Excuse me,” he said politely, practically running out of the restaurant. 

Tony stood, took out his wallet and threw a couple hundreds down before trying to run after him but falling on his first attempt, pushing people who tried to help him up. 

By the time he got outside Steve was gone, and he sat on the curb with his head in his hands. 

 

Steve took a cab home to what he had started to think of as “their” house but knew in his heart now was just “Tony’s” house that he happened to live in.

He paid the driver and stepped out, sighing deeply before punching in the code and heading inside. 

“Hello Mister Rogers,” Jarvis’s voice was quite soothing though Steve still felt like his heart was breaking. 

“Jarvis I…” 

“Mister Stark called just a moment ago, though no message was received.” 

Steve closed his eyes, sighing again and sliding down the wall in a crouch as he covered his face with his hands. 

“Play message, Jarvis,” he mumbled. 

The message was completely silent, then “Fuck,” and then a dial tone. 

Steve sat on the floor in the front hall now, his shoulders slumped and the darkness not helping his mood. 

The door suddenly opened beside him and there was Tony, his eyes red and bloodshot. Their eyes meet once and he tried to get by, but Steve tripped him and he fell on his face splayed across the wood floor. 

“Fuck!” he yelled and Steve didn’t move, just glaring as Tony met his gaze. 

“You deserved it,” Steve whispered, his eyes teary. 

Tony sighed, rolling over on to his back and staring up at the ceiling. “I know.”

They were both silent for a long while, the words they both wanted to say were too difficult to come up with though Steve started first because he knew Tony never would. 

“I…I’ve been alive for ninety eight years and sometimes…my past is…I find it hard to…I can’t believe you even…” the words trailed off and Steve shut his eyes, a tear running down his left cheek.

Tony wanted to reach out and touch his face but held himself back, sitting up with his knees bent. “I’m sorry.” 

“I trust you with those feelings, those memories, that you won’t throw them back in my face when you’re jealous about some woman who means absolutely nothing. If I can’t trust you anymore, Tony, I don’t know what this is going to be about,” Steve whispered his voice thick. 

Steve looked at him and Tony was biting his lip. 

“Do you love me, Tony?” 

Tony came at him then, his hands on Steve’s knees. “Yes, God yes! I’ve never…this is…I’ve never even been in love before, Steve. I’ve never wanted anything this much in my entire life and I just…fuck, I just saw you staring at her like that and you’ve never stared at me like that so I…”

Steve pushed him angrily and Tony fell back, staring at him with wide eyes as the older man suddenly loomed over him with hands on both sides of Tony’s head.

“All I DO is stare at you like THAT! You…I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, I never even expected this to happen and you…” Steve said, tears on his face. 

A tear fell on Tony’s cheek and he reached up to touch Steve’s face, sighing as the blonde leaned in to his touch. “I don’t want to lose you to anyone, and someone like her who connects you to your past…”

“You connect me to my past, you idiot. Your father was a part of the project that made me everything I am! You,” he touched Tony’s face and whispered, “look so much like him.” 

Tony’s eyes widened. “You…wait, back up. You knew my dad? You never even said…”

Steve glared at him. “You’ve never asked.”

Tony looked away not able to meet the accusing blue eyes looking down at him. “I’m sorry, okay?” 

Steve stood up and stared down at him. “How can you not trust me? I know I’ve hurt you before, I do, but I…I would never leave you…unless you give me a reason to.”

Tony couldn’t look away from the sadness in Steve’s eyes, the grief for something they both knew was long from over. “How do you know that? You don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. You don’t know, what if someone comes along and…” 

Steve’s hands were tight fists at his side and he turned away, “Stand up, Tony.”

Tony took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs, almost stumbling but Steve grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. They looked at each other for a long while, just gazing. Tony felt his heart rate increase and it was hard to breathe. “Steve, I’m sorry. I won’t…it won’t happen again. I’ll stop dri…”

Steve put a hand under his chin and whispered, “Shut up.”

The younger man stared at him with wide eyes. “Okay.”

Steve put a finger on his lips. “I don’t want to leave, no one will be able to make me leave, if someone ever even tells you I’ve left you for them you’ll know they’re lying because short of you cheating on me and the other person living to tell the tale, you’re stuck with me until I kill you.”

Tony bit back a laugh, keeping his lips pressed tightly together to hold back a smile. 

Steve smiled and replaced the finger with his lips, kissing Tony slowly at first, just tasting and exploring until Tony grabbed the back of his head to increase their closeness, pushing the older man against the wall. 

They kissed till both men were short of breath and pulled back quickly for air, both panting loudly. Tony kissed Steve’s cheeks, chin and neck mumbling, “I love you so much,” into his skin and holding on to him as tight as he could. 

Steve held back even tighter, pressing his face into Tony’s neck and whispering, “I love you too, you stupid asshole.” 

Tony laughed, his shoulders shaking till Steve suddenly grabbed his head and brought their mouths together in a bruising kiss, growling into Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned and pressed against Steve’s body, shivering as Steve wrapped his arms around his back and carried him across the room their mouths still attached. 

They pulled apart when Steve pushed him against the bedroom door, licking his throat as Tony sighed. “Shit, you’re so fucking good with your tongue.”

Steve lifted his head, his eyes dancing as he whispered, “I wonder what else I could do with my tongue?”

Tony whined biting his lip as Steve opened the door pushing him through it before bringing their mouths together again leading Tony backwards to the bed. The back of Tony’s feet hit the bed and the fell onto it with a moan and Steve let go of his lips to declare breathlessly, “I’m going to remind you,” he tore open Tony’s shit, buttons flying in all directions and exposing Tony’s chest, “Just how long I can love you.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Tony groaned as Steve began licking down his chest, sucking on each of his nipples till they were red and moving down, making Tony writhe and lift his hips trying to get friction through his pants.

Steve smiled, shaking his head. “No, no, Tony. Bad boy.” 

Tony shuddered at the words, his dick already so hard he was minutes away from coming. “Fuck.” 

Steve shook his head, suddenly taking Tony’s belt and tearing it half, then his pants, which ripped easily with his strength. He pulled the other man’s pants down and laughed at Tony’s lack of underwear. “In a hurry today, Tony?”

Tony laughed and Steve suddenly turned him over, making him whine. “Steve, I…shit, don’t make me beg.”

Steve leaned in close and bit the back of his neck, whispering, “Oh, I think you’ll have to beg good and loud to make up for tonight.”

Tony whined and Steve licked a strip from his neck down to the tip of his ass, and then stopped. The younger man shivered and cursed, “Fuck, please, please, please, baby, I love you so much, please? Just…fuck Steve, just fuck me now, I can’t take this, please baby I need you.”

Steve sat up, just staring at Tony’s face, his eyes wild with desire and body covered in marks Steve himself put there. He started to unbuckle his pants and Tony moaned, making Steve even harder than he’d been before. He suddenly got off the bed and Tony whined, “What…?”

Tony lifted his head, looking like he was going to cry. 

Steve leaned in close and kissed him. “Gotta take off my clothes, don’t I?”

Tony bit his lip. “Just rip them, Steve, please? I’m so close, Steve, please I love you, please, don’t leave me like this, don’t…”

Steve unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time, eyes never leaving Tony’s form and hand reaching out to slap at Tony’s hands if he tried to touch himself. With his buttons all undone he tossed the shirt to the ground and then slowly pulled his undershirt over his head, tossing that away as well. Tony never stopped staring, his mouth hoarse as he whimpered, “So beautiful, so, so pretty Steve, I need you, please, please…”

Steve took off his belt and unzipped his pants, stepping out of them and then his briefs.

When he was completely naked Tony sighed, licking his mouth. “Yes, Steve, yes, yes.” 

He walked over to the nightstand and took out a bottle of KY Jelly, bringing it to the bed. 

“Turn over, Tony.”

Tony did, wincing a bit but when he was on his back and exposed Steve actually felt bad about making him wait. He licked his mouth and then said, “Lift your legs.” 

Tony moaned and did without complaint. When Steve put some of the lube on his finger and pressed it inside Tony actually yelled, closing his eyes and hissing, “Now, Steve, now, Steve, fuck,” and when he began moving his finger to where he knew Tony’s prostate was Tony suddenly lifted his hips and began whimpering, “Love you, love, Steve, please, Steve.”

Steve swallowed and said, “I love you Tony.”

Tony’s face was so red from unreleased desire that Steve got himself ready quickly before leaning in to kiss his lover. The younger man was so delirious with want he bit Steve’s tongue when Steve thrust inside him. He only moved once and Tony shouted, his whole body trembling as he came. Steve pressed another kiss to his lips, groaning against Tony’s mouth as he plunged inside his lover again and again his movements wild and erratic till his release made him cry out, falling on to Tony’s body exhausted. 

They laid there quietly, both men catching their breath in the dark. Tony put his hand through Steve’s hair, petting him. “Holy shit,” he whispered. 

Steve laughed, kissing his left pectoral. “Didn’t know I had that in me,” he whispered. 

Tony laughed, taking Steve’s hand and kissing it. “I did, though I didn’t think I was that much of a whiner.” 

Steve bit his skin and Tony yelped. “I did. Jarvis? Lights on.”

The lights came on and Tony looked at him, frowning. “What?”

Steve lifted his head and declared, “I love you.”

Tony kissed his hand again, smiling. “I know, believe me. If I didn’t know that before, I definitely know now. Though if that woman comes near you again I can’t be blamed if I scratch her eyes out, okay?”

Steve crawled up so they were right beside each other and said, “Okay,” before laying back down and ordering, “Jarvis, off.” 

The lights went off and he pulled Tony to him, sighing. “If you get to scratch Sharon’s eyes out, I’m allowed to shoot anyone who touches you, okay?”

Tony laughed and kissed his cheek. “Okay.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

T’Challa walked down the dark halls of Avengers mansion and stopped, staring at the man in the gym working out vigorously at almost midnight. 

Thor was amply muscled, a god among men if the stories he’d heard were true, and definitely looked just as frustrated as he himself felt. He pushed open the doors of the gym and the other man looked at him in surprise. 

“Your majesty, I did not expect you to be awake at this hour.”

T’Challa took off his shirt and took the bench press next to Thor who now sat up, curling a large weight in one hand. “Neither did I, my child thought otherwise.”

Thor smiled. “I have always wanted children, though I,” he frowned, “…do not feel I will ever have them.”

T’Challa frowned. “Are you all right?” 

Thor shook his head. “My thoughts are quite melancholic and dark I fear. The last month I have spent here on Midgard was not as pleasant as I had hoped it to be.”

“Midgard?”

Thor smiled. “The Asgardian name for Earth. My apologies, sir, I forget not every person at this place knows of my origins.”

T’Challa let go of his weight and reached across to touch the other man’s knee. “I am quite willing to listen if you need to talk. We are not friends, Thor, but it is often better to talk to a stranger than it is to a friend.”

Thor’s eyes looked lost and full of dark sorrow not unlike T’Challa’s own. “I do not…there are…”

“Please.”

Thor closed his eyes and whispered, “I am in love with someone I can never have.”

T’Challa smiled warmly. “I fear we are in the same predicament, my friend.”

The thunder god looked at him, surprised. “Sir, I had heard your wife is in Valhalla not long now, I do not understand.”

T’Challa patted his knee. “Continue with your story.”

Thor blushed. “It is not, Lucas does not love me, though others disagree.”

“Have you asked him?” T’Challa asked the memory of his own rejection still fresh in his mind.

Thor frowned, staring at his hands. “No, I did not.”

“Then all is not lost. If you love as strongly as I would think a God could love, I would not believe a God to give up this easily on something he so strongly desires,” T’Challa said, feeling deep in his chest the God in his own body gently proding him to do the same. 

No point in his endeavor as Nicholas had already rejected him. 

Thor's smile was dazzling as he stood, shirtless and wearing only tight red shorts with no shoes. He looked at T’Challa reaching out to shake the man’s hand but grabbing him into a hug instead declaring, “I shall do just that, my friend! Thank you!”

He took off faster than T’Challa could blink, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. 

“At least someone is happy.”


	15. Chapter 15

Luke Cage sat in his office alone, staring at the phone that refused to ring with a job and the newly reconstructed door that didn’t open with one either. 

He had been surprised to discover his office newly fixed on his arrival likely a gift from Nick Fury, though he did not call the man to thank him. His thoughts quickly turned from Fury to Thor and he pushed the man’s image away, going to his computer screen and looking through the newspaper for any new people that needed his particular brand of “help.” 

Just as he was about to give up for the night there was a knock at his door and he called out, “Come in,” just as Thor stepped through. 

The God was clad in a pair of red workout shorts and nothing else, not even shoes. He blinked. “Thor?”

Thor smiled at him, suddenly walking up to the desk and asking, “Are you busy?”

“I…uh…no?”

Thor came at him quickly without word, pressing their mouths together and making Luke groan. He felt the other man’s hard on against his belly and shivered, not ever expecting to be in such a place again.

He pulled back and asked, “Why? I thought you…”

“Shh,” Thor said, kissing him again and when Thor whispered, “I need you, Luke,” biting his lip Luke suddenly pushed him off. 

“You’re NOT Thor!” 

The man with Thor’s face crashed into Luke’s desk, sending his computer to the floor with a crash. He frowned. “Whatever do you mean? I love you.”

Luke came at him again growling, “You forgot one thing, asshole. Thor doesn’t call me Luke.”

The man sighed dramatically and said, “Well you’re no fun,” just as the door crashed open and there was Thor. 

Again.

This Thor looked at the two of them in surprise and then anger. “Loki.”

Luke watched as the first Thor’s body suddenly morphed into a man wearing a large helmet with two horns whose clothing was completely green. He grinned at Luke, suddenly lunging and grabbing his neck, holding him up with one arm. 

“Loki, stop this. Whatever you want to do, this man is of no consequence to me,” Thor said, his eyes hard. 

Luke stared at Thor, his vision blurring and his heart breaking again. 

No consequence?

Loki laughed. “Wrong, brother. I have seen you. You long for this human much more than the last and the fear I placed in her heart sent that one into the arms of another, though this one,” he touched Luke’s face, “Has already seen to that, hasn’t he?”

Luke coughed and Thor didn’t move. “Kill him. He is no different than she was; all humans are weak creatures incapable of love.”

Loki frowned at Thor, and then looked at Luke with a grin tightening his grip just as Luke’s vision went out completely.

When he woke Thor was staring down at him, his face covered in tears. “Lucas, please open your eyes, I can’t…please, Lucas, I…”

He blinked, coughing. 

Thor gasped. 

“What the fuck?” he said hoarsely, coughing still. 

Thor swallowed. “I…Loki has gone. He…”

“Was your brother…who tried to kill me,” Luke whispered, staring at him disbelievingly. 

Thor nodded, and Luke tried to move but realized he was in the Thunder God’s arms. He looked at Thor again. “Why are you holding me?”

Thor moved to let him go, looking away and whispering, “My apologies.”

Luke grabbed his arm and squeezed. “No. Tell me why you came here. I…”

Thor looked pained when he said, “I came because I had a…query.”

Luke laughed, shaking his head. “A query? You wanted to ask me a question, Goldy? Ask away,” he said bitterly, trying to stand, but nearly falling back into Thor’s arms from dizziness. 

Thor caught him quickly and he sat in a chair, still catching his breath as Thor stood, staring anywhere but at Luke himself. 

“Goldy, I don’t have all night. It’s almost two.”

Thor swallowed, shaking his head. “Yes, I..yes, I…” he looked into Luke’s eyes then and asked, “Do you love me, Lucas?”

Luke swallowed. “I…I barely know you, right? That would be all sorts of crazy.” 

Thor came over to him then and kneeled, taking Luke’s hands and squeezing. “That is not an answer, Lucas.”

Luke looked up at him and said, “Yeah, Goldilocks, I kinda do.”

The glittering smile that followed made Luke weaker than he already was and when Thor whispered, “I love thee as well, Lucas Cage,” he was a goner. 

Thor came at him with passion long since denied, ripping at Luke’s clothes and devouring the other man’s tongue so earnestly that Luke almost gagged, but did not move away. 

He grabbed for Thor’s shorts and yanked, exposing the blonde easily and taking him in hand. Thor groaned, grabbing for Luke as well as he pulled his mouth away for the human to breathe whispering, “I…forget you are only human, I do not need to breathe, Lucas, I am sorry,” which only made Luke groan out, “Jesus,” and kiss him again. 

The chair they’d been kissing in suddenly cracked and Luke was sprawled across the floor for Thor to gaze at hungrily, growling and attacking every inch of his skin mumbling, “Min vaenn, my vaenn kappi, I have missed you,” making Luke shiver with every breath as it tingled. (MY BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR)

Before he could breathe Thor stared at him licking his lips and said, “Please, turn over.”

Luke did so without a second thought and swallowed a scream when Thor began licking him all over down his back before thrusting his tongue inside Luke making him groan against the carpet beneath them and beg, “Fuck me, Goldy, oh god fuck me now!”

Thor moaned and continued his assault, his tongue pistoning in and out of the man until Luke came with a curse, his whole body shuddering with release. Before he could even turn his head for a kiss Thor was suddenly inside of him, slick though Luke didn’t even wonder how for long when he began moving frantically, his thrusts hard and fast. 

Both men were moaning as Thor drilled into him, his breath hot against Luke’s back and when he took Luke’s mouth into a crushing kiss Luke came again, crying out, “Goldy, yes!” as Thor suddenly bit him hard enough to bleed and came shortly after with a whispered, “I love you,” the shook Luke to his core. 

Thor laid against his back for what felt like hours, licking at his neck and whispering nonsense words in his own language while Luke tried not to black out before he could whisper, “I love you, Goldy, Jesus Christ, I love you,” making Thor smile against his neck. 

“And I you, my Lucas,” were the last words Luke heard before his vision went black for the second time. 

He woke up naked in his own bed, blinking at the sun as it shone through the large window beside him.

There was a cough and he saw Thor standing in his doorway holding a plate, looking quite out of place and somewhat nervous. “Good morrow.”

Luke smiled. “Mornin’.”

The god walked into his bedroom wearing the same shorts he’d had on the night before and not meeting his eyes, setting the plate down on Luke’s bedstand and standing awkwardly by the bed, still not looking at him.

Luke looked at the plate, grinning at the pieces of burnt toast and what looked like a barely cooked egg. “Looks…”

“Hideous,” Thor finished, making Luke smile at him. 

He grabbed a piece of toast and said, “Yeah, kinda,” waiting for Thor to smile back but the God didn’t move.

Luke frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Thor swallowed and said, “I offer my apologies, Lucas. For…I…violated you quite…aggressively…and…”

Luke almost choked on his toast laughing, coughing so badly that Thor came at his side in an instant. “Are you alright?” 

He swallowed and grabbed the back of the god’s head, pulling him into a kiss that Thor eagerly extended, growling and pulling Luke closer till suddenly he was violently pushed away. “No, I…you were…you were lifeless, Lucas, for hours. I…if I hurt you…”

Luke sighed, grabbing Thor’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “I’m good, Goldy, I swear. It was…a lot at once, yeah, your crazed brother kinda took the life out of me last night and then you sort of fucked me into oblivion so…yeah…I blacked out,” he grabbed Thor’s hand and put it on his dick, grinning, “But I’m good as new, now.”

Thor blushed, but grabbed him anyway, his superior strength wrenching a loud groan out of Luke faster than he was used to, and when he leaned in close and licked at Luke’s mouth, whispering, “I can see that, Lucas, though I fear my skin has missed the touch of your own for some time, I would…like to feel you again…in me.” 

Luke moaned, kissing him again, growling into Thor’s mouth and whispering, “I think that can be arranged, Goldy,” before grabbing on to the blonde and flipping them expertly. 

He lifted his head and pulled at the god’s shorts, ripping them in two and when their skin met both men moaned loudly, shuddering. “Jesus, Thor,” and the god paused, frowning at him. 

Luke was panting, his eyes dilated as he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Thor touched his face, staring at him intensely. “You called me Thor.”

Luke smiled. “Yeah, so?”

Thor’s frown deepened. “You never call me Thor, or…you didn’t…I…”

Luke pressed their bodies together and Thor groaned, shivering, “Sorry, but it’s me, Goldy, I promise,” he grabbed the god’s dick in his hand and pulled, “Want me to prove it?”

Thor’s smile was bright when he teased, “I believe I do,” and when Luke kissed him again he bit the god’s tongue making the other man growl when Luke pulled away. 

“You’re playing with fire, Lucas,” the god growled at him and when Luke let go of his dick Thor moved to grab him but Luke quickly moved out of his reach, grabbing a bottle from the drawer and putting lube on his hands. 

“You want me to prove I’m me, Goldilocks,” he whispered, “You better lift your legs up.” 

Thor stared at him, his muscled chest heaving as he lifted his legs one at a time and when Luke moved closer he winced as Luke put a finger inside him, his breath quickening and when Luke pushed in another he moaned, throwing back his head and making Luke swallow a groan of his own. 

Three fingers and Thor stuttered, “Luc..as…varsa…god….pl..ease…” 

Luke took his fingers out and whispered hoarsely, “You’re so beautiful,” making Thor blush and when he lifted the blonde’s legs on his shoulders and thrust inside Thor grabbed his neck and pulled him all the way in making them both moan loudly into a kiss. 

Thor began lifting his hips, urging Luke to move and he did, drilling into his lover like a man possessed, making both of them gasp and moan and Thor used his muscles to clench down on Luke’s dick making the other man come faster than he’d wanted, so he grabbed on to Thor pulling him over the edge as well. 

Breathless he pulled out, lying on the god’s chest. His eyelids were heavy as he croaked out, “Satis..fied?”

Thor ran a hand over his head, the tiny bit of hair he had growing making it tickle. 

“Verily.” 

Luke laughed. “You better be.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The call came late in the evening and she rushed to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“I miss you. When are you coming home?” came the whine, making her smile.

It had been too long since she’d last heard Tony Stark’s voice.

Natasha sat back in bed and sighed. “When it’s safe, Tony.”

Tony sighed as well. “It’s been over a month, nothing’s happened. I told Nick…”

“He will hurt James. I know this.”

“Not one Russian anything has been here looking for you. I think it’s okay, I really…”

She opened her eyes and James was coming out of the shower wearing only a towel and a smile. She grinned, licking her lips. “I will have to go, my Tony. I have…other engagements.” 

James crawled across the bed, his eyes stalking her. 

“Are you coming back?” 

Natasha grabbed on to James’s towel and bit her lip. “Tony, we are enjoying this time together. You should come visit us here.” James frowned, shaking his head and she laughed. “Yes, James would love to see Steven as well.” 

“Hmm…I’ll ask him about it. I miss you. Tell Bucky I said hi!” 

She licked her lips. “I will. Goodbye Tony.”

“Bye!”

Natasha hung up the phone and James growled, pinning her to the bed.

“I can’t believe you just did that. You know how much I hate Stark.”

She continued to grin. “I know, lapochka, I have been a very bad girl. Are you going to punish me now?”

James groaned, kissing her, the phone call completely forgotten.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Steve turned to enter Nick Fury’s office that afternoon when he froze.

Sharon Carter was sitting in Nick’s office, having what looked to be a meeting. He frowned. 

Tony wouldn’t want him to see her, he knew that, but it shouldn’t keep him from his role on the team. Should it?

He knocked and both heads turned his way, Nick looking interested and Sharon blushing slightly. Inwardly he cursed but smiled awkwardly. “If I could have a word?”

Nick nodded. “Sharon, have those ready by this afternoon,” he ordered and Sharon nodded saying quickly, “Captain Rogers,” before disappearing. 

Steve nodded at her, waiting till she was down the hall before closing the door and turning to Nick. “Why was I never told about her?” he asked pointedly, not bothering to sit. 

Nick smiled. “I didn’t think Agent Carter was of that much importance, Steve.”

His eyes narrowed. “You knew Peggy, Nick. She looks…” 

Nick looked pleased. “So much like her it’s rather spooky, isn’t it? That’s one of the reasons I never did tell you about Sharon, actually. After you’d acclimated to this time I didn’t think it was a good idea to bring something from your past into your present and then there was Stark.” 

Steve blushed a bit at the mention of Tony. “She caused…quite a…stir…when we met.”

Nick nodded. “I know,” he tapped the monitor on his left side, “There are cameras everywhere Steve. Things settled now?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. I just…if there’s someone around that looks like someone else I knew seventy years ago tell me now, it would be nice.” 

Nick shook his head. “Not that I know of, but I’d keep a look out.” 

Steve sat down then, sighing. “I never expected it to be like this, you know? When I woke up here, and things…I never even expected my life to be like this.” 

Nick laughed. “We never expect to fall in love, Steve, it happens like lightning and then when it’s gone…” 

Steve frowned at him. “That’s not gonna happen again. Ever. Tony’s all there is for me, nothing will change that.” 

Nick smiled. “It always feels that way, Captain. Believe me. Things change, people die,” he started but Steve cut him off. 

“THAT will never happen. I’ll die first,” he whispered hoarsely, swallowing. 

Nick nodded. “Yeah, I thought the same way once myself. Still do.” 

Steve swallowed again and asked, “Why are you torturing yourself?” 

Nick smiled, reaching in to a drawer and pulling out a bottle of gin and a glass. He poured some, offering Steve the bottle. 

“I can’t get drunk, Nick, and answer the question.” 

Nick swallowed the glass in one gulp, setting it on the table hard enough to crack. 

“You said it yourself, Cap. You’d die first to keep Tony Stark alive. I did the same for T’Challa.” 

Steve’s frown deepened. “What are you…?” he asked but the intercom interrupted his question. 

“Commander Fury?” came Sharon’s voice sounding fearful. 

“Yes, Agent Carter?” 

“There is…um…there are some men here. One of them says his name is Alexei.” 

Nick and Steve exchanged glances. “Let him in, Agent.” 

The door opened not a minute later and Alexei Alanovich Shostakov entered with another man. “Hello Nicholas Fury,” the Russian said, “And Captain Rogers! This is a delight!” 

“To what do we owe the occasion?” Nick asked. 

Steve moved to stand and Alexei pushed him down. “Now, now, Captain, my being here concerns you as well.” 

The Russian sat in the chair beside him and put his feet up on Nick’s desk. “I am here for my wife, Fury. She is Russian property and she will be returned.” 

Nick smiled. “When you died I believe you forfeit any claim to her as your wife, as is the law in…well everywhere. Also, she is an American citizen as of ten years ago so Russia has no claim to her.” 

Alexei kicked the glass off of Nick’s desk and it smashed as he stood, slamming his hands down. “SHE IS MINE! I WILL HAVE HER! Or I will bathe this place in your blood until she returns!” 

Steve grabbed him slammed him down, and the man with him moved to attack but Nick pulled out a gun. “Don’t move, son, this is loaded.” 

The Russian spit at him and swore in Russian, making Alexei laugh. 

“Pietr does not like you, Nicholas. Call off your dog before I kill him.”

Steve pushed down harder and growled. “Try. Leave now and I won’t kill you myself. Natasha is no one’s property and she is safe where you can’t find her,” he said, his voice hard. 

Alexei laughed louder now. “You think your precious Winter Soldier will protect her? He’s even more of a monster than she is! He will turn on her, I promise you that.” 

Steve was so shocked he let him go and Alexei punched him in the chest, making him nearly fall. 

The two Russians smiled at them and Alexei whispered, “You may think the Soldier loves her, but does he really?” 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Steve yelled, running at them but there was a crash behind them and the door flew open, and before he could run after them both men jumped from the window and were whisked away hanging from a helicopter. 

Steve, breathless, held on to the window sill, tears on his face. 

He looked at Nick and whispered, “Bucky.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

“Wait, what?” Tony asked for what must have been the tenth time.

“Bucky’s programming, there must have been a contingency plan or some remote to reactivate him, Alexei was here…” Steve tried to explain, holding the phone to his ear again and cursing. 

“I understood that, Steve, I just…” he shook his head, “I don’t understand how…Bucky wouldn’t hurt her, he…” 

Steve slammed the phone down on the metal of the airplane, wanting nothing more than for Tony to be with him instead of flying ahead of them in the Iron Man suit. “It…it’s out of his hands, Tony….I just…I hope he was lying, he…Bucky can’t live through this again. If he hurts her…them…” 

He covered his face with his hands and jumped at the arm on his shoulder, tears in his eyes when he looked at Nick who was just as worried. 

“The guards aren’t responding at the compound, I’ve used every resource I have as of now until we land or Stark does.” 

Nick, Steve, Clint, T’Challa, and Bruce were all headed towards the island Natasha and Bucky had been sequestered in. They hadn’t waited to get a hold of Thor and Luke. There were fifteen SHIELD agents with them, armed and dangerous, and Steve hoped to hell that was enough. 

“It’ll be okay, Steve. I…it has to be,” Tony said, and then cut off communication. 

T’Challa put a hand on Steve’s other shoulder and said, “James is a fighter, Steve. Remember that.” 

Steve pressed his eyes tight and prayed. 

About ten minutes ahead of them Tony landed on the porch of a large house, near a mansion, wooden and just as secluded as he’d imagined it would be. 

No noise greeted his arrival and his insides turned cold. “Natasha? Bucky?” he called out, walking inside. 

He kept his arm out in front of him and his visor up, scanning the area as he walked. He was halfway across the living room when he bumped into Natasha, holding a gun and wearing only a towel.

“Tony! You…what are you doing here?” she asked, holding her chest. 

Tony let his visor down, scanning her body for bruises and finding none. “Why aren’t you answering your phone!? We’ve been calling for almost an hour!” 

She laughed. “We turned off the phones and sent the agents home for the evening, James and I were,” she blushed, “Showering.” 

Tony grabbed her shoulders tight and whispered, “We need to go. It’s…it’s Bucky. He…” 

Natasha frowned. “James? He’s in the shower waiting for me, I…what is going on?”

He looked down at her towel covered belly and swallowed. “Alexei, he…he came. He said they were going to make Bucky hurt you or something and I…” 

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, no…James is fine, he’s waiting I must…” she tried to head back towards the bathroom and Tony grabbed her tighter.

“NO! Natasha you have to come. You…” 

“I am not dressed for flying! And James is fine! I just…we…” her voice was cracking and she started to breathe faster, her chest rising and falling quickly. 

Tony cursed and grabbed her into as good a hug as he could wearing metal. “Honey, trust me. Just this once. Let me go get Bucky.” 

She was shaking against him so hard he could feel her hand vibrating against his chest. 

“He…,” she looked at him with tear filled eyes, “…will be angry at you. James does not…” 

Tony smiled, his eyes filled with tears as he kissed her forehead. “I can take care of myself. I…” 

Before he could finish a shot went by and he grabbed her, rolling them both into the room beyond them. 

She began crying then, trying to swallow her sobs as she whispered, “Ne svidaniya, oh pazhalusta, ne svidaniya.” (NOT AGAIN, OH PLEASE, NOT AGAIN)

There was another rolling and there was another shot, and someone called out, “Pomni, ya vsеgda ryadom, laphochka!” (REMEMBER I AM ALWAYS NEXT TO YOU, DARLING!)

Natasha broke free from Tony and ran, making him curse and follow, trying to get ahead of her before she could find Bucky. As soon as the other man was in view he stopped, letting out a breath. 

Bucky was holding her tightly, completely nude, as was she. She was crying, and Bucky was glaring at Tony murderously. “What the FUCK are you doing here?” 

Tony swallowed. “Um….” 

Natasha turned in his arms, glaring at Tony through her tears. 

Bucky leaned in closely and whispered to her, making Natasha smile and kiss him, grabbing on to his neck and pulling them closer. 

Tony turned, embarrassed at the blunder and their nudity. “Um…sorry? I mean, it was just really convincing with Alexei showing up and no one answering and…” 

“Wait, wait, hold on. Alexei came to the mansion?” Bucky asked. 

Tony still didn’t turn. “Yeah, and…oh shit,” he turned on his radio and said, “Steve, everything is..” 

Just as Steve and the rest of the squad crashed through the room. 

They all had guns trained on Buck and Natasha, who was staring with red rimmed eyes. 

Steve stared at the three of them, taking in the scene. He narrowed his eyes at Bucky. 

“Buck?” 

Bucky grinned. “Your mother’s name is Sarah and your dad’s Joseph. You were born so small the doctors all thought you’d die by ten but your mother did instead and…”

Steve ran at them both, hugging the pair tightly. “Jesus, don’t scare me like that,” he whispered, kissing Natasha’s cheek and letting out a his breath. 

He let them go and turned. “False alarm, guys, stand down,” he turned to Bucky and Natasha, “Go get dressed.”

The pair disappeared from the room and Nick went to Steve, frowning. “Steve, we don’t yet know it’s not going to happen just because it hasn’t happened yet.” 

Steve nodded. “I know, and that’s why Tony is gonna scan Bucky and check for implants.” 

Tony paled, coughing. “Um…Steve, see Bucky doesn’t really like me too much so…” 

He smiled at Tony. “If it’s for Natasha, he’ll live through it.”

Minutes later the pair emerged and Tony went to Natasha while Steve spoke with Bucky. She was still frowning at him. “You frightened me, my Tony, I…I have never been so lost,” she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. 

He nodded, pulling her into a hug. “You scared me too.”

She sighed and he whispered, “Can you help me do something? Just for a bit?”

She smiled up at him. “Steven wants you to check James for implants from Russia, yes? You are…afraid…of my laphochka?”

Tony looked over at Bucky, who was still standing with Nick and Steve but looked over at Natasha in his arms, his eyes looking murderous. He swallowed. “No…never. He looks like a great big…” 

“Grizzly bear?” she offered, teasing. 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth lightly, grinning. “Now look again.”

Tony swallowed and turned, yelping when he saw Bucky was headed for them. “Oh shit, he’s coming.”

She laughed and said, “I will protect you, my Tony,” turning to stand between them.

Bucky stopped. “Why did you kiss him?” 

Natasha smiled. “We are good friends, laphochka. Tony is not going to steal me away, are you my Tony?” 

Bucky growled. “Don’t call him that. I don’t like it.” 

She smiled, pulling him into a kiss. “You do not own me, darling. I can call my Tony by whatever name I please.”

The big, bad grizzly bear stuck out his bottom lip and mumbled, “Finedowhatyouwant,” before looking at Tony. “Let’s do this scan and get this over with so I don’t have to talk to you again.”

Tony nodded. “All right then.”

Natasha stepped back from Bucky as Tony put down his visor. “Okay, Jarvis. I want a thorough scan of any electronic and internal devices.” 

“All right, sir. Scanning now.”

The scan took less than two minutes before Jarvis said, “Done.”

He showed the results to Tony who said quickly, “There’s something in your head by the left temple, it’s small but I can’t get a reading on it.” 

“It’s from a bullet, my Tony. James was shot in the head on his very first soldier outing,” Natasha offered. 

He heard Bucky chuckle. “Can’t believe you remember that.” 

“I remember everything you’ve ever said to me, lapochka, I…I have repeated your words in my mind for years,” she whispered. 

He heard Bucky sigh and knew they were kissing again. 

“Left of your ear, close to the jugular?” 

Silence greeted him and he pulled up his visor. Bucky had stepped away from Natasha, his eyes wide. “I can’t,” he looked at Tony, “Is it active?”

“It’s small, again, but I don’t get anything from it. That’s it though,” he offered. 

Bucky looked at the others and said, “Lock me up then and then you,” he looked at Bruce, “Get this thing out of me.” 

Bruce swallowed. “I’m not a…I’m not a surgeon. I can’t…”

Tony coughed and then swallowed before declaring, “I’ll do it. I…I can do it.”

Bucky looked at him, nodding once and then looked at Nick. “Lock me up, Fury. Now.”

Natasha went to come to him and he shook his head. Her eyes filled with tears. “James, please…” 

“Not this time, darling,” were the last words she heard before they escorted him to a secret room and she began to cry again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The facility underneath the compound was even more impressive than the upstairs. Tony’s eyes widened as he took in nearly ten times the space the house itself had occupied filled with prison areas, medical, and weapons storage which looked to include training if the pairs of fighters in close combat were anything to go by.

They took Bucky straight to the prison area which was currently empty and looked quite similar to the cell he had been in when Tony had first seen the man nearly half a year before. He felt Steve tense beside him as Bucky was led inside and the door was closed. 

“He’ll be okay,” he whispered, though his own mind was telling him otherwise.   
Steve let out a breath and said, “You don’t know that.”

Tony looked at him. “I need to believe that, for all of our sakes. Especially theirs. I can do this, Steve. I can.”

Before Steve could open his mouth again Bruce Banner said, “You have no medical training, no previous experience whatsoever. What makes you think…?”

Nick Fury cut him off. “I’ve seen what Tony can do, Bruce. The man has an above genius IQ and the talent to go with it. He can create machines and weapons so intricate even the most talent surgeons would weep at the complexity. He can do it.” 

Tony stared at Nick in shock, unable to think of a comeback. He stared at Bucky, who suddenly turned and said, “I want to talk to her…before. We’re doing this as soon as possible. No waiting.”

Tony swallowed again. “Okay. I’ll get things ready,” he said quickly and left the group alone together.

Steve coughed. “I…um…could you all leave Buck and I alone for a second? I know we’re not really alone but…” 

The others all nodded silently and Steve came closer to the cell. “I’ll do it,” Steve said before Bucky could speak. “This time I will,” he whispered hoarsely, tears in his eyes.

Bucky nodded back, biting his lip. “I know you will.”

“And I’ll take care of her and the baby. They’ll stay with Tony and I. We’ll…” Steve said, suddenly biting back more tears. 

Bucky looked down, nodding again. “I know.” 

“If something happens. We don’t know it will. That’s just if something does.” 

Bucky whispered, “I…” 

“Lapochka.” came the whisper cutting off anything further.

Steve wiped his face, nodding once to Natasha and walking away, putting a hand on her shoulder as he passed. 

Natasha came closer than Steve had, pressing her face nearly into the plastic. She put her hand on it and Bucky did the same. He smiled. “Hey.”

“They…you wanted to…speak to me?” she said quietly, her eyes filled with tears. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I did,” he sighed, closing his eyes, “Do you remember our first kiss?”

Bucky opened his eyes and saw her smile, nodding. “I remember our first everything.” 

He pressed his forehead against the cell and she did the same. “I was so afraid you were gonna hit me.”

Natasha laughed her voice thick as she whispered, “I had dreamt of it for months before you kissed me, though afterwards I entertained the thought of hitting you still.” 

He laughed. “I want you to remember me as I am now, laphocka. As a man who loves you more than his own life. Who would rather die than hurt you. Who longs for a hundred more years together, who’d die in your arms if it meant kissing you one more time.” 

Natasha shook her head, a sob escaping as she looked away from him. “No, no, no…”

“Lapochka, look at me. I’m not saying I’m gonna die, or I’m gonna go back to being their monster, but I could. I could. And I don’t want the last words you here from me to be me calling you a whore or telling you to kill me. I won’t do that, baby. Not to you. Not again.” 

“James. Mne ne zshit bez tebya,” she sobbed, her shoulders shaking violently. (I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU)

“You can, darling. If you have to, I know you can. For our daughter,” he whispered, his voice barely audible. 

Natasha looked up, her face covered in tears. “Daughter?” 

He smiled. “You keep saying it’s a girl, right? So she has to be. What are we gonna name her?” 

She swallowed another sob. “You will be here, James. You will. We need to you to be here.” 

He stuck his fingers through the holes in the plastic and she touched them, shuddering. 

“I’ll try, lapochka. You know I will. If I’m not…I need to know her name,” he whispered. 

Natasha smiled. “Antonia.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “You want to name our kid after Stark? Are you shitting me?” 

She smiled, wiping her tears with her free hand and touching his fingers with her other.   
“Yes, darling. Antonia Stevana Barnes,” she said, sniffling. 

Bucky smiled, nodding. “Yeah, that’s her name all right. You did good, ‘tasha.” 

Natasha tried to smile and sobs came instead, wrenching out of her violently. 

“Natasha, Ya tebya lyublyu,” he said, and she nodded. (I LOVE YOU)

“Ja…mes…I…I love…I love you,” she sobbed, and suddenly Steve was there behind her, his strong grip on her arms as she pressed her lips against the plastic and they let go of their fingers leaving Bucky alone, his head down and his tears silently his own. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed making love to the point where Luke must have passed out because when he woke the sun was setting through his window and Thor was staring out silently, fully clothed. 

“Mmm…what time is it?” he mumbled, wiping his eyes. 

Thor frowned at him. “It is nearly five in the evening, Lucas, and I must take my leave.” 

Luke sat up then, suddenly wide awake. “You…you’re leavin?”

Thor came at him then, smiling. “Aye, though not for fear of staying. There is something wrong and I must go find out what.” 

Luke touched his face, sighing. “Avengers thing?”

Thor nodded. “I have tried to contact my friends at the mansion and have been informed that there was a crisis with the widow and her lover. There may be need of my strength. I must go.”

Luke kissed him then, slowly and methodically, and when he pulled back Thor’s eyes were still closed. He grinned. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Thor opened his eyes quickly. “Let us go? I must go alone, Lucas. This could be very dangerous, I do not…”

Luke took his hand, kissed it and said, “I’m unbreakable, remember Goldy?”

Thor smiled. “You are sure? You are not an Avenger, there is nothing to bind you to this endeavor.” 

Luke sighed. “Of course there is, Goldilocks. You. Now let’s fly.” 

Thor grinned and said softly, “You do need clothes for the occasion, my Lucas.” 

Luke laughed. “Well that’s the first thing. Then we’re gone.” 

He got out of bed and quickly dressed, making sure to take some hand to hand weapons though Thor was too busy staring out the window to notice. When he was done and ready he called out, “Ready to go?” and Thor turned, staring at him with wide eyes.

Luke frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

The thunder god swallowed and said softly, “I do not believe that is the proper attire for this journey.”

Luke looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a yellow shirt that was tight enough to nearly show his stomach and boots. He looked back up still frowning. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“I do not want others to see you in those clothes.”

Luke grinned. “Well tough shit, Goldy cuz all my clothes look like this.” 

Thor stalked towards him then, stopping when they were close enough to touch. “You are mine, I do not like to share.”

Luke sighed, still amused. “Neither do I gorgeous, but these are my clothes. Let’s get out of here.” 

Thor mumbled something under his breath and Luke ignored it, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He was suddenly pulled tight against Thor’s frame. “Thor?” 

“I need to carry you, Lucas. This is going to be hard.”

Luke swallowed. “Ready when you are.” 

Thor pressed in closer to him then and he bit back a moan when he felt the god’s hardness against his thigh. “I always am,” Thor whispered before they took off. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

T’Challa watched everything around him with quiet fascination. 

He watched Tony Stark get ready to perform an operation for the first time in his life, looking like a true surgeon as he ordered those around him what to do and was required for his new mission. 

He watched Nicholas as he stood watching Stark work, nodding when the agents would look at him for confirmation but Tony was so busy he didn’t notice which boosted his confidence. 

He watched the archer and his doctor lover as they spoke in hurried whispers, Doctor Banner looking angry but not angry enough to cause damage and Hawkeye looking mildly upset himself. 

He watched Steve Rogers mourning for his friend before the surgery had even begun, holding Natasha in his arms as she slept off her own grief. Their eyes met and he nodded once to T’Challa who nodded back silently. 

He watched James Barnes be led into the operating room, suddenly going berserk and attacking six doctors, speaking Russian and spouting off death threats, and T’Challa quickly reacted subduing Bucky in record time as an orderly gave the man a needle in the neck sedating him. 

T’Challa turned then, looking to Steve but saw that both the man and woman were gone. 

He looked to Nicholas, who nodded once and threw a glance over his shoulder where he watched Steve carry Natasha up the stairs. 

T’Challa nodded once to Tony before letting go of James and taking the empty seat Steve and Natasha been sitting in, watching the operation that could fix Barnes’s memories once again or kill him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When he woke it was quiet. 

The room was completely white, so white for a minute he thought maybe he really had died and went to heaven but when he opened his eyes and saw the men standing around his bed with machine guns he knew he hadn’t. 

He tried to sit up and several things happened at once. 

The soldiers all held him down, barking orders and he tried to talk but there was a tube down his throat and needles in his arms and when he heard Steve yell out, “STAND DOWN!” the room was quiet once again. 

Steve was in his field of vision and took the tube from his throat, causing Bucky to cough violently. He held down Bucky’s arms, staring down into his eyes. “Bucky?”

He smiled. “Hey soldier.”

Steve stared him down, his gaze still hard. 

Bucky swallowed and whispered, “Natasha was your first…and your last…woman.” 

Steve blushed as he let out a breath, hugged him tightly and yelled out, “NATASHA!” 

Suddenly he was let go of and red hair was all he saw before she was in his arms, kissing him fiercely and spouting off Russian so quickly he couldn’t catch a word of it but felt her shaking against him so he held her tighter. 

Natasha pulled back for air and pressed their foreheads together. “Oh James, I was so frightened.” 

He kissed her again. “Me too, lapochka. Me too.”

She lay in his arms after that, refusing to leave and no one tried to stop her. 

Steve just smiled at them both, tears in his eyes and when he said, “I’ll go get Tony,” Bucky didn’t even try to stop him. 

Stark walked in with a huge grin on his face, stopping at the end of the bed. “Well, seeing as how you’re not trying to murder any of us I would call the surgery a success.”

Everyone laughed and Bucky said, “Did I…did it happen? I don’t remember.”

There was silence and he knew the answer. 

Tony coughed. “You…uh…put a couple of guys out of commission but no one was killed. T’Challa took you down pretty fast and we knocked you out. I…uh…” he smiled sheepishly, “…wasn’t even sure there would be a way to bring you back but once Bruce and I got inside your head it was right there, a tiny little thing and it was just lying against your brain not inside so I just took it out and we killed it.” 

Natasha held on to him tighter, kissing his neck and whispering, “I smashed it to pieces, darling.” 

He smiled, kissing her forehead and whispering, “Moĭ krasnyĭ tsvetok, so fierce.” (MY RED FLOWER)

She laughed. “Always for you, lapochka.” 

He didn’t want to take his off her so he didn’t when he asked, “Nothing else? You’re sure?”

“Positive. I did scans myself and used some equipment here as well. You’re clean,” Tony stated. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Tony,” he whispered, making Natasha smile. 

He heard Tony swallow and say, “Uh…you’re welcome. I…I couldn’t have done it without Bruce making sure I didn’t kill you but…” 

Bucky looked at him then, smiling. “Don’t be modest, Tony. I’m being sincere.” 

Tony blushed. “Okay. I…you’ve never called me Tony before you know. Always Stark.” 

He grinned. “I know.”

Steve smiled, taking Tony’s hand and squeezing it. The two men smiled at each other and Steve kissed him, making Bucky look at Natasha again. “You wanna tell them or should I?”

Natasha’s eyes looked questioning for a minute before realization dawned and she whispered close to his ear, “You.”

Bucky looked at them again and said, “Um…guys?” 

They stopped talking and both looked at him. “You want us to go? We’re cramping your style?” Steve asked, amused. 

“Hey now, there’s no way I’m cramping anyone’s style! They just want to make out in peace. C’mon Steve,” Tony joked. 

Bucky sighed. “Okay, shut up the both of you. We wanted you two to be the first to hear our kid’s name.” 

Both men were quiet. 

He smiled. “Antonia Stevana Barnes.”

Tony bit back a laugh, his face lighting up. “AWESOME! You named it after me!”

“SHE Tony, not IT,” Natasha said, smiling, “And not just you,” she looked at Steve who seemed shocked. 

He swallowed and then said with emotion in his voice, “It’s a beautiful name, thank you. I’m…quite honored.” 

Natasha held out her arms and he hugged them both, laughing when Tony came on the other side and did the same. The four of them were laughing when a voice asked, “Am I interrupting?”

Steve pulled back at Nick’s voice and so did Tony, wiping their faces. “Of course you are, Nick, but when has that stopped you?” Tony said. 

Nick raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Bucky. “I see you’re okay. Even two days later.” 

Bucky looked at the others. “TWO DAYS? I’ve been out TWO DAYS?” 

Natasha nodded against his chest. “I am sorry, James…your accelerated healing was miraculous, most men would take weeks to heal from that kind of surgery and we were surprised but when you did not wake…” 

He held her tightly. “It’s okay, I just…I don’t feel like I’ve been out that long.” 

Nick sighed. “Well, now that the crisis is averted we need to get back to the subject at hand. Alexei will come for her. You know he will. We just need to figure out where and when.” 

Bucky looked down at Natasha, then up at Nick. “You want me to pretend that I’m the Winter Soldier again don’t you?” 

He felt Natasha tense against him. 

Nick nodded. “I wouldn’t even ask if I didn’t see any other way around it.”

He nodded. “I know.” 

Nick looked at the others, and Bucky did the same. Steve looked quite distressed and Tony was holding his hand tightly, but Bucky was surprised when Steve said, “I agree with Nick, it is the only way to get Alexei to act. I just wish…” he looked at Bucky. 

Bucky smiled. “I’m okay, Steve. I can do this. Just,” he wiggled his toes, “Give me a day or two to get healed so he doesn’t see scars.” 

Nick smiled. “That I can do, I owe the both of you that much,” he said, looking at Natasha who was still silent. 

He nodded once more to Bucky and left, the room silent once more. 

Tony coughed. “I…um…well I’m glad you’re okay. C’mon Steve,” he pulled on Steve’s arm and Steve looked at Bucky once more. 

“You think you can do this?” he asked, his expression grave. 

Bucky looked down at Natasha, whose face he saw was now covered in tears. He leaned in close and kissed her cheek. “I have to, Steve.” 

“I know, Buck. I know. Remember what I said before, it still applies.” 

Bucky sighed. “Thank you, Cap.”

“Always, Sergeant.”

He looked up again and saw Steve and Tony were gone, leaving the room quiet once again. Bucky looked at Natasha and whispered, “Talk to me.” 

“Alexei will kill you if he knows you are lying.” 

Bucky held her closer. “I know.”

She looked at him, her eyes pleading. “There has to be another way, James. You cannot go to him. He promised me he would kill you if he got the chance.”

He smiled at her, leaning in closer to touch their mouths together softly. “I’ve waited fifty years to kill that son of a bitch, ‘tasha. I’m not gonna even blink this time.” 

Natasha smiled, a tear running down her cheek. “I worry, lapochka. You know this.”

He smiled, kissing her properly this time, tasting the inside of her mouth and running his fingers through her hair. When they pulled apart she was breathing heavy and her cheeks were flushed. Bucky stared down at her in wonder. “After this is over, you won’t need to worry ever again.” 

She hugged tightly to him, nodding into his chest and whispering, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Natasha,” he whispered back, kissing the top of her head. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Bruce was asleep, finally. After the surgery it had been physically impossible to get him to relax and it hurt Clint to watch him pacing around Bucky’s hospital room worrying. Now that everything was fine he was relaxing and Clint felt like he could too. 

He lay next to his Bruce, staring down at the man. 

It had been years since he’d joined The Avengers Initiative and first met the awkward, calm, bespectacled Bruce Banner. He hadn’t paid much attention to the man much as the years piled up and the real mission began when he was officially a part of the team, but now he couldn’t keep his attention anywhere else.

He pressed closer to Bruce, kissing Bruce’s neck softly and closing his eyes. 

Bruce chuckled, sighing. “You honestly thought I was asleep? I thought you knew me better than that, Hawkeye.” 

Clint smiled, lifting his head. “I was hoping. Should have realized you were much too relaxed.”

Bruce kissed him then, touching their tongues lightly before pulling apart. “Yes, you should have,” he whispered, sitting up slowly. 

They had been lying in a bed together fully clothed, the room one of many the compound held that Clint had requested and been told to go to. He yawned, sitting up and stretching. 

“Why are you getting up again?” 

Bruce turned, smirking. “I need to check on my patient.” 

“He’s fine. You looked him over a dozen times already, Natasha has him sequestered in their bedroom you’re not getting in to see him, you know that,” Clint remarked, walking up behind Bruce and wrapping his arms around the older man. 

Bruce leaned back and sighed. “I can’t just sit here, Clint.” 

Clint kissed his neck. “Who said anything about sitting?” 

Bruce chuckled, turning in his arms and pulling him close again. 

Their kiss was teasing as they playfully tasted their way back to the bed, smiling and laughing in between touching and as pieces of clothing came off and skin touched Clint felt his skin shiver when Bruce’s eyes flashed green. He whispered, “I love you,” and Bruce swallowed, blinking once as his eyes dilated and Bruce answered back, “You’d better,” making Clint laugh when they both fall back onto the bed. 

Bruce rolls them over and Clint sits up, letting Bruce lift his shirt off and he does the same for the other man, tearing at each other’s clothes and barely getting off their pants when both men began moving against each other groaning. 

“Jesus, Clint,” Bruce whispered, leaning in and biting on Clint’s throat making him cry out and lift his hips in response. 

He growled, lifting up the younger man’s legs and attacking with fervor as his tongue plunged inside Clint with a harsh thrust. 

Soon Clint was breathing heavy and moaning, throwing back his head. When he begged, “Bruce, bruce please!” the other man relented and entered him in one hard push and began thrusting in and out slowly. 

They were both moaning, bodies in motion as Bruce grabbed Clint’s dick and began moving it in time with his own movements, making Clint bit his lip to keep from yelling out. 

Bruce kissed him then, pulling out all the way before thrusting in again as hard as he was able, speeding up as they fell over the edge together. 

When he pulled out and lay on top of Clint, Bruce whispered, “I’ve never…you’re mine, always, forever mine.” 

Clint was still breathing heavily, his body shivering as he came down from his orgasm as he said breathlessly, “Yes.” 

Bruce kissed his throat and Clint sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed enough to finally sleep. The monster inside Bruce was quiet, growling just beneath the surface but Bruce was exhausted enough to fall over into slumber as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve Rogers was a worrier. 

He always had been, even as a child. After his mother got tuberculosis and he’d watched her get sicker and sicker it became common for him to worry when others were ill or hurt. 

The months they’d been apart and he had to watch Tony recover without going to him had been a horrible torture that he’d endured for his own pride and jealousy, and even now when he knew Bucky was perfectly fine sound asleep in his hospital bed below him he worried. 

Thankfully Tony was a sound sleeper. 

Steve rolled over onto his side, staring at the man sleeping beside him. When he slept Tony looked calmer than he ever did awake always making Steve want to wake him. 

He reached out and touched Tony’s cheek, sighing. 

They were so good now, it was wonderful just to sit here and bask in the effortless ease in which they fit together even as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Which always seemed to be the case where he and Tony were concerned.

He leaned in close and kissed Tony’s lips softly, moving to lie down again. 

“You taste like worry,” Tony mumbled, suddenly turning and staring at him sleepily. 

Steve smiled. “Sorry.” 

Tony yawned, sitting up on his elbow. “What’s wrong?”

The older man shrugged. “Nothing. Bucky is fine, Alexei hasn’t even shown his face, and everyone is safe. For now. But tomorrow Bucky is going to go to Russia, he’s risking his life on a chance that the Russians will believe he’s reverted back to his original programming. A very slim chance.” 

Tony put his hand on Steve’s face and said, “For once, can you just go to sleep happy to have my sexiness beside you? Yeah this all sucks for everyone but we’re fucking Avengers Steve. We kick ass and take names. That’s what we do. Bucky will do what he’s been trained to and come out of it because he has to. He’s fighting for his life, Natasha’s, and baby Antonia’s. Trust that he can do this.”

Steve smiled, his eyes a bit watery when he put his hands on Tony’s face and pulled him close for kiss, their tongues playing casually before he pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “I’m so lucky to have you. You know me like no one else does.” 

Tony smiled. “Glad we’re on the same page. Now I hate to say it, but I’m fucking beat to hell otherwise I’d ask for more than a kiss right now .” 

Steve laughed, kissing him again. “I can be quick.”

Tony licked his lips. “It’s no fun if you are, Cap, but I’m all for tryin’.” 

Steve quickly slid down Tony’s body and before the other man could let out a breath he felt Steve’s mouth on his dick. He groaned and trembled as the blonde’s tongue moved in places he could barely fathom and a minute later he was coming, shouting loudly. 

Steve was back next to him and smiling, licking his lips. Tony put a hand on his face and kissed him once before pulling back and making a face. “Ew.” 

The blonde laughed and kissed him again. “Goodnight Tony.” 

Tony frowned. “What about you?” 

Steve shook his head. “Not right now. I’m not…not right now.” 

Tony could feel Steve’s hardness against his leg and moved to touch him but Steve rolled away. “Steve, c’mon.” 

Steve sighed. “I don’t…I can’t even…” 

Tony grinned. “I can make all those stupid thoughts disappear, baby, just you watch.” 

Steve smiled, though he looked skeptical. 

Tony quickly slid down till he was in the same position that Steve had been minutes before and when Steve felt his tongue he had to stop himself from shouting, biting his lip and trying to keep his hips from leaving the bed. 

Tony expertly brought him nearly there and then teasingly stopped, making him groan. 

“Tony, please…” 

The other man laughed. “I told you,” he whispered, and suddenly all Steve could think about was his lover’s mouth and when he came Tony laughed, making him curse. 

Moments later Tony was next to him again, wiping his mouth. “You were saying?” 

Steve kissed him, not caring, and when he whispered, “I love you so much,” into Tony’s mouth the other man shivered at his touch and nodded back, echoing his words right back to him. 

Both men fell asleep seconds later in each other’s arms. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thor and Luke had arrived hours before amidst the aftermath of Bucky’s surgery and both felt out of place, standing close together till finally Luke went to Nick and asked, “What happened?”

Nick shook his head. “It’s over now, that’s all. What are you doing here anyway?”

Thor stood confidently, his chest out. “I have come to offer my services, Nicholas. I was informed that there had been a crisis involving the Widow and her…”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I need your ‘services’ right now? I have enough problems,” he mumbled, turning away from them. 

That had been some time ago, and now they were lying in an empty bedroom feeling just as useless as they had before. “I do not think we are welcome, Lucas,” Thor whispered to the room. 

Luke sat up, his skin touching along Thor’s as he moved and making the god growl in response. He smiled. “When has that ever stopped either of us, Goldy?” 

Thor smiled, pulling him close and kissing him, tasting the inside of the other man’s mouth and running his hand along Luke’s bare back. When they pulled apart Luke was gasping, trembling from the onslaught. “Very true, Lucas.”

Luke groaned as Thor’s touch explored down his chest and then his tongue. The god licked a path down Luke’s chest and then down to his navel, biting a bit at the skin and making Luke bite his lip in response. “Shit, Goldy, gettin’ feral,” he whispered, making Thor laugh. 

“Only with you, min vaenn kappi,” Thor said hoarsely before reaching his intended destination and taking the other man in hand and squeezing Luke tightly.

“Jesus, Thor, don’t stop,” Luke moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Thor grinned. “I do not intend to, Lucas,” he declared before taking Luke’s dick into his mouth and sucking his brain out of his head. 

When he woke the next morning Luke refused to acknowledge that he’d passed out from an orgasm and Thor just grinned in response, kissing him once before going to get dressed. Before he could move Luke grabbed his arm and he stopped. “Yes?”

Luke kissed him again and mumbled against his mouth. “Stop looking so damn smug. Not of all us have no gag reflex.” 

Thor laughed and kissed his forehead. “Yes, Lucas,” he whispered before heading for the shower.

Luke fell back on the bed with a sigh and said, “I am one lucky man,” before jumping up and running in after him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alexei Alanovich Shostakov regarded the man before him with distain. 

“It is done?” he asked, waiting for the usual response. 

The soldier nodded once, a blank gaze staring into him. “Prostoy,” he said robotically. (SIMPLE) 

The other man nodded once and asked, “No complications?” 

“She died begging,” the soldier said, his voice like ice. 

Alexei smiled. “Excellent,” he took out a flask and drank from it once before holding it out. 

The soldier looked at his gun, his face expressionless. He wore very American clothes, covered in blood, as were his hands. “Nyet. Orders, súdar?” (NO. ORDERS, SIR?)

Alexei shook his head, taking another sip again before opening the top drawer of his desk and taking out a gun. He set it down beside him and said, “There is just one more mission to complete.” 

The soldier waited his next orders patiently as Alexei raised his gun and whispered, “Zavoot smyertch.” (YOUR DEATH)

He fired the gun and the soldier ducked, rolling along the floor and with skill that only the American would use, was by his side in an instant, punching Alexei in the face and banging his head onto the desk before taking the gun from his hand and shooting the two guards that came to his aid. 

The Russian laughed, coughing up blood. “I take it you did not complete your mission, soldier?” 

Bucky hit him again and growled, “I’m about to,” grabbing Alexei’s neck with both hands, “You’re a monster and I’ve waited fifty years to do this.” 

Alexei laughed, not fighting. “Yes, of course you have, comrade,” He gritted his teeth and whispered, “As have I,” before Bucky broke his neck and the man fell to the ground with a hard thump. 

Bucky spat on his body, kicking it once and then repeatedly, tears falling down his face. 

He whispered, “Eedeh vy zhopu,” and signaled his ride before sitting in Alexei’s office chair, staring at the aftermath. (GO TO HELL)

“James?” came the voice through his hidden earpiece, cutting through the memories and persona he’d had to put on again. 

He smiled. “Hello lapochka, I have a present waiting down here for you.” 

He heard the relief in her sigh, and thought about what she looked like now, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. “Spasibo,” she whispered. (THANK YOU)

“Ya tebya lyublyu,” he said in response. (I LOVE YOU)

She said simply, “I love you too, my James. Hurry home.” 

And then he was all business again, the smile lingering on his lips even as the SHIELD operatives came in to clean up his mess.

He climbed into the helicopter and nodded to the men there, strangers all save for one. Steve nodded to him once and Bucky nodded back, quickly closing his eyes and leaning his head back, sighing. 

There was another whisper in his ear. “He is really gone,” Natasha whispered, her voice thick. 

“Yes, darling. I broke his neck myself.”

A pause. “His blood is not on you,” she whispered, and he could vividly picture her sitting in their bedroom, her hands on her belly and eyes closed. 

“No, lapochka, it is. I just didn’t want to waste that much time gutting him when I could be home with you.”

He could hear the smile in her voice. “There must be something wrong with me, James.” 

He smiled. “Why?”

“Because I have never been more in love with you as I am this moment, speaking of death and gutting,” she laughed and it was beautiful, free of worry.

Bucky grinned and opened his eyes, meeting Steve’s who just smiled back. 

“It just means we’re perfect for each other, lapochka.” 

Her laughter brought tears to his eyes. “As I have always known, my James. Hurry home.” 

“I’m tryin,” he whispered.

The earpiece was quiet and he noticed the other soldiers were all trying not to listen to his end of the conversation. Bucky laughed. “It’s okay, guys, nothin’ to be embarrassed about. Natasha and I keep the important things private, sweet talk ain’t one of those things.” 

The other men just refused to look up from the ground and Steve laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. “Glad to see you happy, brother.”

Bucky smiled, staring at the ground and then back at his friend. “Glad to be happy Steve.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nick Fury stood outside the home Bucky and Natasha had called their own for almost three months, smoking a cigarette and directing his soldiers to their posts. Since sending James Barnes to infiltrate the Russian facility and kill Alexei he’d been on edge, though it had only been hours before. 

The others were all on edge as well, the lack of something to fight back at was taking its toll on his men as well as his Avengers. He sighed, letting out a puff of smoke. 

“Still have not quit that habit, it will be your death,” came T’Challa’s voice from his back.

Nick didn’t turn. “It’s going well so far. Having infinity formula coursing through my veins seems to be keeping my death at bay, if you’re concerned.”

There was a chuckle and then the bane of his existence was standing beside him, taking the cigarette from his mouth and taking a drag. Nick stared at T’Challa in surprise and cursed when the other man threw his cigarette over the edge of the balcony. “Oops.”

“I have more,” he whispered, not meeting T’Challa’s eyes.

T’Challa laughed and it went straight to Nick’s dick, making him shiver. “You always seem to have everything you need, Nicholas that has never changed.” 

Nick looked at him then and they stared for several seconds before both men looked away. 

“I worry for Enzi,” T’Challa whispered.

“As soon as Bucky returns, we will return to L.A. I promise you.” 

T’Challa touched his arm. “I know.”

Nick turned and walked off, not able to stay so long in the other man’s presence without doing something he knew they’d both regret. As he was reentering the compound there was a voice over the com. 

He smiled. 

Bucky was coming home.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief and took out his satellite phone, dialing slowly and putting it to his ear. The person on the other end answered on the first ring. 

“How is the project coming along?” he asked, sitting on the couch with his feet up. 

“Very well sir, we hope to be ready for testing in a week’s time,” the eager doctor on the other end answered. 

Nick didn’t smile, but swallowed as he saw Tony Stark walk into the living room. 

“Good to hear. Call me if any problems develop,” he said quickly, hanging up. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Problems?”

Nick shook his head. “Projects in the making, going into its end stages.” 

Tony smiled. “Anything you want me to….?”

Nick swallowed and shook his head. “Not especially. Hear from Steve?” 

Tony’s smile changed into a grin, and Nick suddenly felt guilt deep in his gut. The love in Stark’s eyes was so blindingly obvious there was no doubt even if he had once doubted the man’s feelings before. 

“Yeah, on their way. Natasha cried she was so relieved. It’s finally over,” Tony whispered, sighing as he sat down beside Nick on the couch. 

Nick stood. “Yes. I hope things can get back to the way they should be soon,” he whispered, leaving Tony as quickly as he could. 

Just then he heard the helicopter arrive and retreated down the stairs, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut telling him to keep the project to himself. There was no need to stir things up now. 

Was there?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Natasha Romanov woke up feeling James’s breath against her ear and she sighed, closing her eyes again. 

Over a year ago she’d knelt at James’s gravestone and wept, holding on to it like a lifeline and wishing things could have be different. Now she was lying in their bed, his arms around her like nothing had changed even while everything had. 

She put a hand on her belly and then took James’s as well, placing it above her own. 

Suddenly there was movement against her hand and she gasped, her eyes widening. Instantly James was awake as well and said quickly, “What…?” 

She pushed his hand tighter to her belly and the baby moved again almost on command, kicking back. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked back at James. 

His eyes shone with tears as he kissed her, whispering, “Lapochka,” and she turned, her belly pressing against his own and she laughed as he kissed her again. 

“Our baby Toni,” she whispered and he groaned, sighing. 

“Oh god, you’re gonna call her that too aren’t you? I should have known!” 

She grinned and took his hand, putting it on her belly again, sitting astride him and declaring, “Yes, darling you should have,” before leaning in close, “And now you have five more months to get used to the idea,” kissing down his chest. 

He sighed his breath hitching as she expertly licked a path across his left pectoral. 

“You’d,” he gasped, lifting himself up to meet her mouth, “Better make this up to me,” he said breathlessly. 

She grinned and whispered, “With pleasure,” before spending the next hour doing exactly that.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

T’Challa woke it was to the sound of his son’s cries and smiled. 

The night had been uneventful, the entire group traveling back to the Avengers mansion somewhat celebratory over how well things had turned out in the end. He had noticed Nicholas seemed to be avoiding him again but thought better than to bring attention to it, though his annoyance at being ignored rankled. 

He slid out of his bed and walked over to his son, grabbing the baby and holding him close though he knew by the cries Enzi was hungry. Just as he was about to put Enzi back down there was a knock at his door and he paused before saying, “Come in,” and an agent appeared with a fresh made bottle. 

T’Challa took it with a “thank you” and the soldier left, though as the door closed he looked over his shoulder trying to search the room for what must be a very sensitive camera. 

He smiled, presenting his son with the bottle and whispering, “Good morning to you too, ashiki.” (LOVE)

He could almost feel Nicholas’s eyes on him in response.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Steve Rogers blinked and he was sitting at the controls of a large jet, staring at this own end. He could hear Peggy’s voice on the radio, calling his name and he closed his eyes waiting for the cold to rush across his skin but when he crashed….nothing happened. 

He woke in a hospital room, surrounded by Peggy, Dum Dum, even the Colonel and he blinked, noticing Nick watching him from his usual perch far off, smoking a cigar in silence. 

“Oh Steve, you’re awake! We were so worried!” Peggy cried, throwing her arms around him and he could feel her tears on his neck. 

Steve froze under her touch.

Something was wrong. 

Dum Dum slapped him on the shoulder, “Thought we’d lost you there, buddy!” 

Everything about this was wrong. 

Peggy pulled back from the hug and kissed him. Everything felt wrong. Completely wrong. He pushed her back, staring and frowning. “Tony. Where’s Tony?”

They all blinked at him. 

“Who? Steve you’re home now, everything is fine!” Peggy said, laughing through her tears. 

He heard a familiar accented voice say, “It was a very close call my friend, but you look right as rain,” and when he looked towards the owner he froze.

Tony Stark stared back at him using his father’s voice, and he whispered, “Tony.”

The man changed into the Howard Stark he had known, and he felt Peggy pull on his arm. He looked at her tears, her excitement, and asked again, “Where is Tony?” 

Nick made himself known then and said quite matter of factly, “Tony hasn’t been born yet, Cap. You’re home now, where you belong.” 

He woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard and when he heard Tony’s mumbled question he turned, staring at the man beside him. 

Steve touched Tony’s leg, feeling him there. 

Real. 

Everything was real. 

He swallowed and suddenly shook him awake. “Tony, wake up.” 

The other man blinked at him. “What’s wrong? It’s 5:30 Cap, seriously, after last night I can’t even move I…” 

Steve pressed their lips together roughly, their teeth nearly crashing together and when Tony easily opened his mouth Steve suckled on his tongue, feeling every inch of the man underneath him. For several minutes they kissed until he knew Tony needed air, and Steve stared down at him breathing hard. 

Tony frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Steve swallowed and whispered, “I had a nightmare.”

Tony smiled. “About me?”

He nodded and Tony kissed him again, pulling him closer. When they pulled apart Tony mumbled, “I’m here, baby. Ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

Steve watched him fall asleep again and stayed awake, just staring until the alarm went off. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clint Barton sat across from his boyfriend as they ate breakfast, staring openly. Bruce tried to pretend he didn’t feel the eyes on him, eating while reading the paper but when it got to be too much he put it down, blushing and mumbled, “What?”

Clint grinned. “Nothing. Just looking.”

Bruce frowned. “It feels weird, stop it.”

Clint laughed. “It feels weird to have me look at you? You stare at me all the damn time. When I’m fighting, when I put on my shoes, when I’m taking a shower…”

Bruce’s blush was getting worse when he said, sputtering, “THAT WAS ONE TIME! I didn’t…wasn’t…”

Clint leaned across small table between them bringing their mouths together in a soft kiss. 

“I like it, Bruce. No need to apologize,” he whispered, “But if it bothers you, I’ll stop.” 

Bruce’s blush lessened some and he didn’t look up but mumbled, “Don’t have to stop,” and Clint kissed him again. 

“Good cuz I wasn’t gonna,” he confessed, enjoying Bruce’s grin and when he got up from the table Clint wasn’t surprised when he was pulled over into Bruce’s lap and kissed quite soundly. 

The deep growl as they kissed brought every nerve ending to alert and when Bruce carried him back to their bed he was glad he’d requested the table be brought in to their room for breakfast. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thor and Luke woke in each other’s arms and went right back to sleep. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next two weeks went by flawlessly, which was why Tony realized later he should have realized something was going to go wrong. 

It started with a look. 

He was sitting in a briefing in the situation room when a SHIELD agent walked by, looking at him sadly as she passed and her eyes lingered on Steve for a the briefest of moments before they hurriedly stared elsewhere. 

Tony thought it was odd, but when he saw Agent Coulson walk into their meeting whispering something in Nick’s ear and the other man’s gaze lingered on him and then Steve as well the hair on the back of his neck began to rise. 

Nick announced, “If you’ll excuse me, gentleman, there is something that requires my attention. Continue,” and disappeared in a rush. 

He stared across the table at Steve, who had been talking and didn’t seem to notice anything remiss and then caught eyes with Clint Barton who seemed to have noticed everything. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and Clint nodded, gesturing to Steve and then back at him. Then he pointed to his lips and Tony’s admiration of the man grew.

He could read lips. 

Tony coughed, raising his hand. 

Steve stopped mid-sentence, sighing. “Yes?”

“We know what we’re going after tonight right? HYDRA blah blah, bad guys?” he asked. 

Thor grinned and whispered to Luke who laughed. 

Steve sighed again. “Well, yes, but…”

Tony smiled. “Then I say class dismissed. See you tonight gentlemen,” he looked at Bucky who looked annoyed at him as ever and left the table without a word, no doubt heading back to check on Natasha who was enjoying her respite. 

Steve walked over to him and said, “Really Tony, was that necessary?”

He grabbed the man, kissing him quick. “Nope, but c’mon Steve. Let them enjoy their day. We all know the plan backwards, no need to harp on it.”

Steve sighed again, and then smiled. “I guess you’re right,” he said, then reached out to run his fingers over Tony’s arm. 

Tony grinned. “As much as I know exactly what that means,” he looked over at Clint and Bruce who seemed to be arguing though he could tell Clint was winning, “I gotta talk to Barton real quick and then I’ll meet you.”

Steve frowned, looking at Clint. “Okay.” 

Tony kissed him again. “Trust me.” 

The blonde nodded, walking out of the room though he stared at Clint before departing with a green eyed Bruce who kept looking back at them. 

Clint sat back down at the table and said, “Something’s up.”

Tony nodded. “I got that. What is it?”

Clint shrugged. “I caught the words ‘Steve’, ‘project’, and ‘time’ before Coulson put his hand over his mouth. Guy catches everything.” 

The bottom dropped out of Tony’s stomach. 

“Steve, project, time? Like…the project that made Steve may be…defective? Running out of time? Like, to fix things?” he whispered, paling.

Clint’s eyes widened. “Um…I don’t think…I think if that were true, they’d say something to Steve, right? I mean…shit, Tony, I…”

Tony swallowed and faked a smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Hawkeye. Thanks for your help though,” he clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

Clint nodded. “Yeah, I…I’ll keep my ears and eyes open. I promise.” 

Tony nodded back and Clint left the room, leaving him alone. That’s when he slid to the floor, hugging his knees. 

“Please, god no.” 

“Tony?”

He looked up and saw Natasha staring at him worriedly. 

Tony laughed, wiping his face free of tears and standing. “Hey, honey, how are you…?”

She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, “What is it? What has happened?”

He smiled, walking over to her. “Nothing. I’m fine. I just…”

Natasha met him across the room, poking her finger in his chest. “Do NOT lie to me, my Tony. I can see it in your eyes.”

Tony shook his head, smiling. “Everything’s fine, Natasha.”

She frowned at him. “You’re lying.”

Tony swallowed, leaning down and kissing her cheek before whispering, “I’m sorry,” and leaving the room in silence. 

Natasha touched her cheek and then pulled out her phone, pressing James’s number without even blinking. “Something’s wrong. I am in the conference room, my James. I need you.”

She closed the phone and walked over to the chair, siting. 

What felt like seconds passed and James ran to her side. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, holding out her arms and he hugged her. 

“Natasha, tell me.” 

She shook her head, the feeling of dread becoming worse as she sat there and knowing only having him close could chase the feelings away. “I love you,” she whispered. 

James pulled back, staring at her. He moved a hair from her eyes and whispered back, “I love you too,” before kissing her. 

Natasha let herself melt in his arms, forgetting the feelings that had settled inside her for much better ones.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick Fury stayed behind on that evening’s mission, drinking straight from a bottle of vodka that sat on his desk and contemplating what he was about to do. 

There was no reason to even bring it up, he knew. 

But the project had started as a means to get Steve back to his own time and he had done it on a whim, not expecting results. 

Now here they were and revealing them could change everything he’d tried to build since Steve’s arrival years before, and what he’d actually been able to build in the year since Tony Stark had been involved in the Avengers Initiative. 

He took another swig, slamming it down on the table. 

His office was pitch dark and when the door opened and light flooded the room he winced. “Ow.”

T’Challa stood in his doorway, frowning. “Why are you sitting in the dark drinking?”

Nick refused to meet his eyes and said quietly, “Turn it off, please.”

The other man did as asked but crossed the room, sitting across from him. 

They both were accustomed to seeing in the darkness, though with T’Challa’s abilities he had an advantage Nick didn’t. 

“What is going on, Nicholas?”

He took another swig again, setting the bottle down. “Do you remember the day I left?”

The other man whispered, “Yes.”

“I remember every second of it. The pain at seeing you in pain, the pain of leaving and knowing the life you would lead without me…it was…unbearable.”

T’Challa said, his voice hoarse. “What have you done, ashiki?”

Nick laughed, the emotion making it hard to speak. “I’m about to do the same thing to someone else, and I know I shouldn’t but I’m gonna do it anyway.” 

T’Challa was silent and Nick thought maybe he had left until he felt the other man’s arms around his neck from behind, hugging him. “Stupid, stupid, man.” 

Nick leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes. “Tell me if you had a chance to give a man his life back, his true life, but knew you would ruin someone else’s in return could you do it?”

T’Challa kissed the top of Nick’s head and whispered, “Is the man happy, Nicholas?”

Nick swallowed. “Oh, yeah. His happier than I remember him ever being before.”

“Then you know your answer, ashiki.” 

Nick shook his head. “I have to give him the option, ashiki. I can’t keep this a secret.”

T’Challa let him go, stepping back and walking for the door. Once he opened it he looked back, his eyes adjusting naturally to the dark, staring at Nick sitting with slumped shoulders and a depressed expression.

“Let Steve choose for himself, then, Nicholas.”

Nick looked up, surprised, and T’Challa closed the door behind himself. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After the mission went off without a hitch, Tony pulled Steve into bed, beginning to kiss him until he stopped midway through sucking on the blonde’s throat snoring loudly. 

Steve sighed, rolling to the side and staring at the man as he slept. It had been an eventful night but things went well though he kept feeling like the others were staring at him but when he asked Tony his lover just laughed and kissed him, calling Steve paranoid. 

He climbed out of bed, stretching his hands above his head and getting ready to pull off his shirt when his com unit began blinking on his suit. 

He frowned, staring down at it. 

A strange feeling settled in his stomach and suddenly Steve found himself leaving their bedroom and heading towards Nick’s office on a whim, not surprised to find the man sitting there with a serious look on his face. 

A near empty bottle sat in front of Nick and Steve made no move to sit. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Nick was silent. 

Steve walked up to the desk and stared down at the man in charge of everything, who he’d known far longer than only a few others. A man he knew was his friend, but also his superior. 

“I don’t know how to say it,” Nick whispered. 

Steve swallowed. “Is it Bucky?”

Nick shook his head. “No, no, it’s…you.”

Steve sat down. “Me?”

Nick sighed; running a hand across his head which Steve knew meant he was more upset than he let on. “Since you…arrived, I’ve had my men working a project. To get you home. Back.”

Steve paled. “You didn’t stop?”

“Steve…”

Steve put his head in his hands, refusing to look up. “Nick, I don’t need this now.”

“Steve, look at me.”

Steve felt tears in his eyes as he did. “I have no reason to go back.”

Nick sighed. “You’re sure? You were so in love with her, I saw how you stared at her and…”

Steve stood, slamming his hands on Nick’s desk. “No! I BELONG here, Nick. This is my home now, my time. I’m in love with Tony, I…”

Nick picked up the bottle in front of him and took a swig till it was empty. “I know that, Cap. I just…I had to tell you. That’s all. It’s all set, we’ve used it. It’s a go there and get back thing, doesn’t have to be permanent.”

Steve felt tears on his face as he whispered, “Nick…you should never have told me.”

Nick sighed. “I couldn’t keep it secret, Steve. Not something like this. It’s your choice, but I had to tell you. Hate me for it, despise me. I’m used to it. But it’s not like you couldn’t come back if you wanted, it’s not…”

Steve punched him then, as hard as he could, and hissed out, “I would never do that to Tony. I promised never to leave him again and I won’t…this isn’t a game. And Bucky, the baby, I can’t…”

Nick rubbed his cheek. “Goodnight Steve.”

Steve glared at him, wiping his face and leaving the office almost afraid to go back to his room knowing that Tony would have noticed he was gone by now.

“It is true?” Natasha whispered, startling him. 

He wiped his face, sniffling. “Natasha, I…”

She stepped out of the shadows and repeated, “Is it true?”

Steve swallowed. “If Nick is to be believed, yes.”

Her face was stained with tears as she whispered, “You will not take James away from me, Steven. If you…”

He reached out to touch her and she flinched. “I’m not going. I won’t leave Tony again.”

She stared at him, her eyes narrow. “You hurt him again and you will not be allowed a second time. Tony may be forgiving but I am not so forgiving, Captain.”

“Natasha…”

He turned and saw Bucky running towards them, and he walked past him nearly running back to his room. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Tony still sound asleep, his arms curled around Steve’s pillow. 

Steve crawled back into bed, taking the pillow from him and wrapping Tony in his arms. He felt tears on his face and bit back sobs he knew wanted to come, kissing Tony’s shoulder. 

“Steve? You all right?” Tony mumbled. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Bad dream again.”

He heard the amusement in Tony’s voice and knew he was smiling. “I’m here, Steve. Always will be.”

Steve closed his eyes and whispered, “I know.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nick Fury woke with a blinding headache, rolling over and groaning. 

Just as his hand landed on the warm body beside him. 

He opened one eye and cursed inwardly. 

T’Challa. 

His bed partner was sound asleep, naked from at the very least the waist up and Nick looked down at himself to see he himself was fully clothed. 

Thank god. 

He tried to slide out of bed and suddenly a strong arm grabbed on to his arm. 

Nick looked at T’Challa and his expression must have given something away because the other man let him go. 

He left the bedroom with a word. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The next Avengers meeting was quiet, tense, and awkward. 

Tony noticed right away the way Steve and Nick seemed to avoid speaking directly to each other and knew that Steve must have learned whatever secret Nick had been keeping. 

Bucky and Natasha sat together, though she had been told implicitly to stay in bed, staring daggers at Nick as well. 

Sometimes he hated being left out of the “so old I should be dead” club. 

Nick and T’Challa were avoiding each other as well, but still spoke directly to one another. He wanted to yell out, ask once and for all what the big secret thing was but still held his tongue. 

He realized he was afraid to know. 

If it was so bad that Natasha didn’t want to tell him and neither did Steve, he was so worried something was really wrong with the man he loved. 

After the meeting ended he was about to go over to Steve when he saw Bucky heading towards him instead. Tony left, knowing he would only be brushed off anyway and followed Clint and Bruce. 

Clint frowned at him. “Anything?”

He shook his head. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Even the great Tony Stark can’t hack the computer system in this building?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Clint. “You told him?”

Clint blushed. “He’s my boyfriend! Of course I did! WE don’t keep secrets from each other!”

He sighed. “If I know Nick, the files aren’t even IN the system but I am going to go home right now to try and do that very thing Dr. Smart Ass.”

Bruce blushed, looking away. “Sorry.” 

They had walked about ten feet from the Situation Room when he heard voices arguing. He stopped, shared a look with the other two men and began charging back inside. 

He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. 

As Tony got closer he picked up on the words the voices were saying. 

“….and if you even THINK keeping this a secret is a GOOD thing, you’re an idiot! You need to…” 

Tony paused, frowning. He leaned against the back wall, listening. 

“Tony doesn’t need this eating away at him and I don’t want either of you to tell him,” Steve said calmly. 

“Steven, Tony is worried for you! He knows something is wrong. If you would just…” 

“No.”

Silence. 

Tony closed his eyes. 

“If you do go back, don’t look for me,” Bucky whispered. 

Tony’s eyes snapped open. 

“Bucky, I’m not going back. The past is just that. PAST. This is where I belong, you said it yourself! We belong here, with who we love! I would never…!”

Tony felt his heart being compressed and felt dizzy, nearly running away from the words going through his mind. 

The past.

That’s what the words had meant. 

A project to send Steve to the past.

He got to their bedroom, ran to the bathroom and threw up violently into the toilet. He hugged the rim, retching as tears fell down his cheeks. When he was through, he lifted his head, sat down and leaned back against the cabinet beside the toilet. 

Tony started to laugh, pressing his hands to his face and banging his head back against the cabinet till it hurt more than before. 

Of course this had to happen. 

Things had been going so well. 

“Should have fucking known,” he whispered to no one, his voice hoarse. 

He leaned over and flushed the toilet, standing and closing the door locking it just as he heard Steve call out, “Tony, you in here?” 

He turned on the shower and walked inside, fully clothed, letting the water run over his frame. 

Tony pressed his forehead against the tile, closing his eyes. 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Thor paced around Luke’s bedroom, hands behind his back as he repeated the words in his head. 

Lucas was not home but would be soon he was sure and he had to get up the courage to ask the question he wanted to ask for several days now. 

Suddenly he smelled his lover’s scent and smiled, turning as Luke came up the stairs. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Luke said, walking up to him and pulling Thor in for a kiss.

Their tongues teased for several seconds before Thor pulled back, pressing a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “ Lucas, I have a…request.”

Luke blinked at him his face suddenly serious. “Okay?”

Thor took a deep breath and said quickly, “Mymotherandfatherwouldliketomeetyou.”

Luke was quiet for some time before he asked, “What?”

Thor sighed. “My parents, Odin and Frigga, have requested your presence at a banquet in your honor.” 

Luke’s eyes widened. “Um…your…folks? They’re throwing a party for me?”

Thor nodded, smiling a bit but still not happy. “I tried to explain that humans do not generally throw banquets for their lovers when they…”

Thor stopped when Luke grabbed his hands and said, “Sure.” 

Thor blinked. “You will go?”

Luke smiled. “If you want me there, I’ll go.”

The smile that Thor displayed was almost iridescent and he kissed Luke with such force that they both fell onto Luke’s bed. 

There was no more talking after that. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Steve almost waited for Tony to finish showering but decided against it for fear he would let his emotions show all over his face. He took one of the SHIELD vehicles and drove somewhere he had never been before. 

Peggy Carter’s grave.

He had studied the map and knew the exact spot to park, walking towards the area with his head down. He had so many things he needed to say to her, so many things to explain. Just as he got passed the tree he remembered he looked up to see someone else was already there. 

“Sharon,” he whispered.

She looked up and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Captain Rogers.” 

He held out a handkerchief and she took it, dabbing her eyes. “I told you to call me Steve.”

Sharon laughed, reminding him again of her grandmother and suddenly he missed Peggy so badly his chest hurt. “I’m sorry, I just…tomorrow is her birthday.” 

Steve looked at the grave and sure enough, it was. 

Somewhere he knew the universe was laughing at him. 

“She always used to make such a fuss when my mom wanted to celebrate. It was a pointless day, she always said. I…I miss her very much,” she whispered. 

Steve leaned down, pressing his hand to the stone. “I barely got to know her.” 

“She loved you anyway. She spoke of you all the time, how you were the one who got away before she could love you properly. Like you deserved.”

Steve looked back at her. “She said that?”

Sharon nodded. “Steve, I…I know about the portal.”

He looked away, running his hand along the letters of Peggy’s name. 

“Then you know why I’m not going to use it.” 

“If that’s the case, why are you here?” she asked. 

Steve looked at her. “To say goodbye.”

Sharon smiled. “I guess it’s fitting. She said on the day they buried the empty coffin at your funeral she went home and cried for a month. She didn’t even say goodbye until she was about to get married.”

Steve felt his chest ache. “Sharon, please stop.”

Sharon was quiet and then whispered, “I’m sorry I don’t mean to…”

Steve felt tears on his face and whispered, “Are you sure you don’t? I know you dislike Tony.” 

She was silent. 

“I love him, Sharon. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. He’s…”

“I know you do. That’s why you should go back to the mansion right now and tell him everything,” she said plainly, making Steve look at her in surprise. 

Sharon smiled. “I knew you would come here, Steve. I wanted to do what I know Grandma Peggy would have wanted me to. She only wanted you to be loved like you were meant to be and I’ve seen Tony Stark look at you. He loves you more than even he knows.” 

Steve smiled, the tears flowing openly now and he stood, kissing his palm and pressing it to the stone. “Goodbye Agent Carter,” he whispered, turning and running to the car. 

He drove like a madman, narrowly avoiding head on collisions dozens of times and when he pulled up to the mansion he ran inside without even closing the door of the car. He threw open the door to their bedroom only to find it empty. 

Frowning, Steve looked around only to see that Tony’s suitcase had disappeared as well. 

He smiled, sighing. 

He had gone home. Their real home. 

Steve ran again into the hall and crashed right into Clint Barton, who nearly fell over. 

“Sorry Clint, I just…I have to go. I…” 

Clint smiled. “Tony left about an hour ago, I was coming to tell you since you ran in here like a bat outta hell. He said he wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight.”

Steve smiled back. “Yeah, I guessed. Thanks Clint.”

Clint nodded and Steve ran off again. 

Clint’s smile disappeared as soon as Captain America turned and left. 

“Tony, you stupid bastard,” he whispered to no one, walking straight towards Bruce’s lab and finding his boyfriend deep in concentration. 

He watched as Bruce stopped, sniffed the air and then smiled at him for a moment before frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Clint shook his head and kissed Bruce roughly, grabbing on to the other man like a lifeline. When they came up for air he whispered, “Don’t ever leave me, Banner. Promise me.” 

Bruce frowned. “Clint, what’s happened?”

Clint shook his head. “Say the words, Bruce.”

“I will never leave you, Clint. Ever.”

Clint nodded, tears in his eyes as he kissed Bruce again. “Things are about to go down, Bruce. I’m ashamed to say I was a part of it, but Tony is one of my best friends and I…”

Bruce grabbed his shoulders. “Tony is going to do something,” he said. 

Clint nodded, wiping his face. “You could say Tony is going to be Tony, sacrificing the one good thing that he’s ever had because he’s a fucking idiot.”


End file.
